Fae barad: Fremde Seele
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Eri O'Kelly steht mit beiden Beinen mitten im Businessgeschäft. Daher passt es ihr gar nicht, dass plötzlich ein Fremder auf ihrem Sofa auftaucht und behauptet, Legolas zu sein. Sie will das alles nicht so recht glauben. Aber was ist, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt? Wie bloß ist er dann ins London des 21. Jahrhunderts gekommen? Und wie kann sie ihm helfen?
1. Im Legolas

Insbesondere am Anfang gibt es viele elbische Phrasen. Die Übersetzungen sind jeweils am Ende des Kapitels. Herzlichen Dank an meine Betafeen Müpfo und Allosaurus!

* * *

»Scheiße«, murmelte Eri O'Kelly immer wieder vor sich hin, während sie in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel kramte. »Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Scheiße!«

Eri hasste es, wenn Dinge nicht so liefen, wie sie sollten, wenn Leute nicht taten, was sie ihnen gesagt hatte. Es ging um Geld, verdammt, viel Geld! Immer ging es um Geld, natürlich, das war überhaupt das wichtigste. Und darum war es auch so wichtig, dass die Leute taten, was sie ihnen aufgetragen hatte.

Taten sie es nicht, machte das Eri wütend. Sehr wütend.

Schnaubend pfefferte sie ihre Handtasche auf den Boden und fischte ihr Smartphone aus der Jackentasche. Als sie schon die Nummer ihrer Haushälterin wählen wollte, sah sie den Schlüssel, der aus der Tasche gefallen war.

»Scheiß Teil!«, knurrte sie. »Sei gefälligst sofort da!«

Es war albern und kindisch, sie wusste das. Und dennoch war sie gerade auf den Schlüssel wütend. Sie wollte einfach irgendeinen Sündenbock für den miesen Arbeitstag bei Saunders, der Bank, in deren Vorstand sie saß. Also rammte sie den Schlüssel gröber, als notwendig in das Schloss ihrer Haustür.

Als sie eingetreten und die Tür hinter ihr wieder zugefallen war, ließ sie die Tasche erneut auf den Boden fallen und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen die Tür.

»Jetzt ein Scotch …«, murmelte sie.

Mrs. Heatherton, ihre Haushälterin, hatte mit Sicherheit ein Glas für sie an der Bar bereitgestellt, nachdem sie, wie jeden Tag für Ordnung im Haus gesorgt hatte, ehe die Hausherrin heim kam. Vielleicht trank Eri zu viel (»Ein kleiner Whisky am Morgen hat noch nie jemandem geschadet.«), aber es war ihr eigentlich egal. Alkohol beruhigte ihre Nerven, und das war es, worauf es ihr ankam.

Sie hatte zwei Bars im Haus, und außer der in der Küche brauchte sie die zweite im Keller eigentlich so gut wie nie. Sie wohnte allein in dem Haus in der Park Street – sah man einmal von ihrem Goldfisch Max ab – und eigentlich hatte sie dieses Haus ohnehin nicht benötigt. Aber sie wollte es einfach haben, also hatte sie es gekauft. Und man wusste ja nie, wann man einmal eine große Party schmeißen wollte, um die Kollegen zu beeindrucken.

Eri schüttelte den Kopf. Zeit für den Scotch, eindeutig. Sie stieß sich von der Tür ab und begab sich in Richtung ihrer Küche.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie an diesem Abend noch andere Probleme haben würde, als nur einen langen und anstrengenden Arbeitstag, den sie als recht desaströs endend empfand.

Wie es heutzutage chic und modern war, hatte sie eine Küche einbauen lassen, die zu ihrem Wohnzimmer hin offen war. Irgendwie mochte sie es, beim Kochen (oder das, was sie kochen nannte, wenn sie nicht gleich beim Lieferservice bestellte) Max zu beobachten, wie er in seinem Glas neben dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer umher schwamm. Daher fiel gewohnheitsgemäß ihr erster Blick auf die Bar, die an die Küche angeschlossen war und wo freilich ein Scotch bereit stand, und dann in Richtung Sofa und Fernseher. Und so sah sie auch sogleich, dass sie nicht allein war.

Ein Mann saß, nein, hing vielmehr auf ihrem Sofa und hob nun den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Ihr erster Gedanke war, die Polizei zu rufen. Ihr zweiter, dass der Typ sonderbar gekleidet war. Sie konnte einen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken.

»Was zum Henker?! Raus aus meinem Haus!«, zeterte sie. »Was fällt Ihnen ein! Hausfriedensbruch! Hilfe!«

» _Elio anim!_ «, sagte der Fremde, und seine Stimme klang erschreckend schwach.

Eli erstarrte. Ihr Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Der Typ trug diese seltsamen Klamotten, die sie an Mittelaltermärkte erinnerte, und das, was er da gerade sagte, war definitiv kein Englisch. Aber … was war es dann gewesen?

»Was?«, brachte sie nur hervor.

» _Elio anim!_ « Nun klang es drängender und flehender.

Erst dann bemerkte sie das Blut auf ihrem Sofa, und es war nicht wenig. »Scheiße!«, entfuhr es ihr entsetzt, und sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Nein, so sollte ein Feierabend definitiv nicht aussehen. Irgend so ein irrer Typ hatte ihre Alarmanlage überwunden, war in ihr Haus eingebrochen und blutete ihr jetzt ihr Alcantara Sofa voll.

Und dann noch das, was er gesagt hatte. _Elio anim._ Und mit einem Male fiel der Groschen.

Ihre Kollegen wussten nicht, dass sie tief in ihrem Herzen ein ausgemachter Geek war. Sie sahen in ihr nur die Businessdame, deren einziger Lebenszweck darin bestand, die Karriereleiter zu erklimmen. Eri war darauf bedacht, nicht heraushängen zu lassen, dass sie sehr gern die ganzen dicken Schwarten von Tolkien und Martin las und dass sie durchaus ein wenig Elbisch gelernt hatte. Das, was der Mann zu ihr gesagt hatte, war Sindarin.

Hilf mir.

Ja, Hilfe schien der Irre auf jeden Fall zu gebrauchen. Sie bald auch, wenn das so weiter ging.

»Scheiße«, wiederholte sie nur. »Das ist doch jetzt alles nicht wahr.« Ratlos fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. »Hilfe. Hilfe. Scheiße, Erste Hilfe Kurse waren mir immer so egal!«

Der Fremde verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen aufmerksam, während er selbst immer verzweifelter und hilfloser wirke. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Verstand er sie überhaupt? Eri bezweifelte es. Sie kramte tief in ihrer Erinnerung und holte die wenigen Brocken Elbisch hervor, an die sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Es kam ihr so albern vor, aber ihr fiel einfach nichts besseres ein.

»Äh, _dar_ , nein, _daro_ «, stammelte sie. »Warten Sie hier. Ich suche den Erste Hilfe Kasten.«

Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er zumindest etwas zu verstehen schien.

» _Limann_!«, drängte er.

Sie kannte das Wort nicht, aber dennoch war ihr irgendwie klar, dass er sie zur Eile drängte. Nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass er ihr bereits das ganze Sofa vollgeblutet hatte und sie sich wahrscheinlich ein neues würde kaufen dürfen, war ihr das allerdings selbst klar.

Warum also zögerte sie, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen? Irgendetwas war an der Sache nicht ganz richtig, das spürte sie. Das plötzliche Auftauchen, die komischen Klamotten, diese seltsame Sprache … Ein Krankenwagen würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte – nicht einmal beantworten konnte.

Der Erste Hilfe Kasten befand sich im Keller. Er war schon etwas angestaubt, und eigentlich hätte sie ihn schon längst erneuern müssen, aber für's Erste würde er reichen müssen. Hoffte sie zumindest. Diese Menge Blut machte ihr Angst. Du meine Güte, sie war Bankmanagerin und kümmerte sich um Börsengeschäfte und päppelte keine Junkies oder was auch immer auf ihrem Sofa wieder auf!

Jack. Jack! Ja, Jack war die Lösung!

Er war ein alter Studienfreund von ihr, der Medizin studiert hatte und nun seine Karriere als Notfallarzt im Krankenhaus durchzog. Und außerdem die einzige ihrer Affären, die nicht in Schimpf und Schande und zerbrochenen Vasen geendet war. Unwillkürlich musste sie schmunzeln. Was jedoch noch viel wichtiger war: Jack war Vollblutnerd. Sie hatten sich damals bei einer Runde Tabletop kennengelernt (es musste wohl ganz klischeehaft Dungeons & Dragons gewesen sein) und irgendwie hatte ihre Freundschaft bis heute überlebt. Jack hatte sie zu Tolkien gebracht und Jack war es auch, der sie dazu gedrängt hatte, Elbisch zu lernen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr das mal irgendwie nützlich sein würde.

Erst einmal würde sie es mit dem Gröbsten versuchen. Dann würde sie Jack anrufen und darauf hoffen, dass er keinen Bereitschaftsdienst im Krankenhaus hatte und so schnell wie möglich zu ihr kommen konnte. Sie konnte das arme Schwein in ihrem Wohnzimmer doch nicht verbluten lassen – schon allein deswegen nicht, weil sie die Sauerei dann irgendwie erklären musste, und das würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich Kopf und Kragen kosten. Jack _musste_ einfach helfen!

Der Fremde hing immer noch auf ihrem Sofa. Natürlich, wo sollte er auch sonst hin? Er sah nicht aus, als würde er überhaupt aus eigener Kraft irgendwo hin kommen. Das alles war übel, wirklich richtig übel, und sie bezweifelte, dass sie hier das Richtige tat.

»Los, Eri, du schaffst das«, murmelte sie vor sich hin. »Du schaffst es tagtäglich, dich gegen die Wölfe von Wall Street zu behaupten, da wirst du wohl noch 'nen Junkie wieder aufpäppeln können.«

Auch wenn er wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment wegtreten (und das wäre höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht gut), verfolgte er jede ihrer Bewegung mit all der Aufmerksamkeit, die er noch aufzubringen in der Lage zu sein schien. Verwirrung und Angst standen in seinen Augen, und offenbar verstand er genauso wenig wie sie, was hier gerade passierte, vielleicht sogar weniger.

Eri besah sich das Desaster und wusste sogleich, dass ein paar alte Mullbinden hier herzlich wenig ausrichten könnten. Irgendetwas hatte den Fremden vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle aufgeschlitzt. Nun, vielleicht übertrieb Eri es mit ihrer Einschätzung, aber ob es nun wirklich vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle oder nur die Flanke war, schien für sie gerade kein Unterschied zu machen.

»Das passiert hier alles nicht wirklich, ich will doch einfach nur meinen verdammten Feierabend-Scotch«, sagte sie sich, während sie wiederholt den Kopf schüttelte und versuchte zu retten, was mit ein wenig Mull und Druckkompressen zu retten war.

Der Fremde sah sie für einen Moment stirnrunzelnd an, dann begann er zu reden. Wieder das, was sie für Sindarin hielt, so bekloppt es ihr auch erschien. Sie verstand kein Wort. Jacks Unterricht war einfach zu lange her.

»Sei still, das tut dir nicht gut«, sagte sie, und als sie merkte, dass das etwas zu schroff klang, fügte sie an: »Ich, ähm, _ú-pe_ … _ú-pedin_ , äh, scheiße … _ú-pedin_ , ah! _Ú-pedin edhellen._ Scheiße, ist das bescheuert.«

» _Ú?_ «, wiederholte er und klang enttäuscht. » _Ú-beth?_ «

Sie verstand schon wieder nichts; sie war ja schon von sich selbst erstaunt, dass sie überhaupt noch genug für einen gestammelten Satz zusammenbrachte. Dennoch schüttelt sie den Kopf.

Das schien ihn auf eine Idee zu bringen, und er sagte wieder etwas. Dieses Mal konnte sie es jedoch nicht mehr als Sindarin erkennen. Sie konnte nicht einmal erahnen, mit welcher Sprache das jetzt Ähnlichkeit haben könnte. Etwas ratlos wiederholte sie daher einfach ihren zusammengestoppelten Satz, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was er da eigentlich von sich gab.

Das schien vollends zu entmutigen. Er sackte noch mehr als ohnehin schon in sich zusammen und legte den Kopf auf die Sofalehne. Nun beobachtete er nicht einmal mehr, was sie tat, und starrte einfach nur mit leerem Blick in den Raum. Irgendwie tat er ihr leid.

Die Mullbinden halfen nicht viel, ganz wie sie erwartet hatte. Nachdem sie alles getan hatte, was sie konnte, stand sie auf und ging in die Küche, um sich das Blut von den Händen zu waschen und ihm ein Glas Wasser zu bringen.

» _Im Legolas_ «, sagte er, als sie ihm das Glas reichte, und deutete mit schwacher Geste auf sich.

»Nimm einfach das nächste Mal nicht die Pillen, die sie dir im Klub andrehen«, entgegnete sie. »Dann passiert so ein Desaster nicht und du halluzinierst nicht, dass du ein Elb wärst. Ich rufe jetzt Jack an. _Mellon elia_ , ja? Er kann helfen. Hoffe ich. Ähm, und ich, nein, _im Eri_. Irrer Typ.«

»Eri?«, wiederholte er, als müsse er sich an den Klang des fremden Namens gewöhnen. » _Estadh chen dail_.« Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was jedoch aufgrund der Schmerzen, die er leiden musste, eher in einer Grimasse endete.

»Jaja, und jetzt sei still und lass mich Jack anrufen«, wimmelte sie ihn ab, ohne wieder einmal verstanden zu haben, was er gesagt hatte. »Sonst hast du mir am Ende noch um sonst mein Sofa ruiniert, und das wollen wir ja nicht.«

Sie lief in den Flur zurück und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Dann wählte sie Jacks Nummer und begab sich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Da bemerkte sie, dass der Fremde wegzutreten drohte.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte sie wieder einmal – sie fluchte eindeutig zu oft an diesem Abend – und sprang an seine Seite. Etwas unsanft schlug sie gegen seine Wange. »Hierbleiben, ja?!« Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

In dem Moment hob Jack ab. »Hey, Eri, was gibt's? Selten genug, dass du dich meldest.«

»Jack, ich hab hier einen ärztlichen Notfall!« Sie hoffe, dass sie sich noch genug zusammen nehmen konnte, um Jack die Dringlichkeit ihrer Notlage und auch deren Schwierigkeit zu verdeutlichen.

»Was? Dann ruf doch das nächste Krankenhaus aus! Ich bin zu Hause und nicht auf Arbeit!« Er klang nun ganz nach dem Notfallarzt.

»Kann ich nicht, keine Zeit zu erklären. Ich glaub, er stirbt mir hier weg! Komm einfach so schnell wie möglich!«

»Eri, ganz ruhig. Tief durchatmen. Welche Art von Lebensbedrohung liegt vor?«

»Schnittverletzung oder so. Viel Blut. Gott, so viel Blut! Vielleicht ist der Typ in irgendwas Spitzes gefallen, ich weiß nicht.«

»Okay, ich komme. Aber ich verlange eine Erklärung dafür. Das ist so gar nicht typisch für dich.«

»Jaja, komm einfach!«

Bis jetzt hatte sie irgendwie die Fassung wahren können, trotz der fremden Person auf ihrem Sofa, dem ganzen Blut und dieser furchtbaren Verletzung. Aber jetzt, wo der Fremde wegzutreten drohte, begann ihre Fassade doch zu bröckeln. Sollte sie ihm einfach einen Kaffee geben? Blödsinn! _Dumme Idee, Eri, ganz dumme Idee_ , schalt sie sich selbst.

Sie hasste Hilflosigkeit. Nichts tun zu können und aus eigener Kraft nicht weiter zu kommen, war etwas, das ihr ganz und gar widersprach. Wenn sich nur Jack beeilen würde …

Es dauerte über zwanzig Minuten, bis sie Reifen vor ihrer Einfahrt quietschen hörte. In Anbetracht des Londoner Stadtverkehrs war Jack erstaunlich schnell zu ihr gekommen, und dennoch gehörten diese zwanzig Minuten wohl zu den nervenaufreibendsten in Eris Leben. Sie war in der Zeit bei dem Fremden geblieben und hatte versucht, ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Zwar hatte sie nicht viel Ahnung von Medizin, aber sie ahnte, dass es nicht gut sein könnte, wenn er wirklich wegtreten würde. Jedenfalls taten sie das immer in den Arztserien …

Zumindest hatte sie nun erst einmal genug Zeit, um den Fremden genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seiner Kleidung, die sie bisher nur mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken bedacht hatte, widmete sie dabei besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war wirklich seltsam, als käme er direkt von einem dieser Mittelaltermärkte, die es manchmal in der Stadt und im Umland gab. Er war ganz in grünes und braunes Leder gekleidet, das kunstvoll mit zarten Goldfäden bestickt war. Auch seine Stiefel passten zu seinem Mittelalter-Look, und sie sahen zudem nicht einmal billig aus, sondern vielmehr, als wären sie eine aufwendige Maßanfertigung. Wenn er Cosplayer war, dann ein ziemlich guter.

Das brachte sie auf die Idee, in seinen Taschen nach irgendwelchen Papieren zu schauen. Wenn er ihr schon das Sofa vollblutete, dann wollte sie wenigstens wissen, wer er war! _Im Legolas_ , so ein Blödsinn … Da er momentan nicht in der Lage schien, ihr irgendeine Antwort zu geben, beschloss sie einfach, dass es akzeptabel wäre, wenn sie selbst auf die Suche ging.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie jedoch nichts weiter als ein Messer, dass der Fremde sich an seinen Stiefel gebunden hatte. Sie nahm es ihm rasch ab; ein Bewaffneter in ihrem Haus bereitete ihr noch einmal erheblich mehr Unwohlsein. Der Umstand, dass er keine Papiere bei sich trug, bereitete ihr allerdings ebenso erhebliche Sorgen. Es würde Fragen aufwerfen, Fragen, die sie nicht wollte, käme das jemals an die Öffentlichkeit.

Als sie das Auto in ihrer Einfahrt hörte, sprang sie sofort auf und eilte zur Tür. Jack kam nicht einmal zum Klingeln, da hatte sie schon geöffnet.

»Schnell!«, drängte sie, doch es war nicht nötig.

»Wo hast du ihn?«, fragte Jack, während er sich an ihr vorbei drängte. Er hatte einen Koffer bei sich, den Eri als einen handelsüblichen Verbandskasten aus dem Auto erkannte. Es wäre nicht viel, wurde sich Eri bewusst, und wieder kamen die Zweifel auf, ob sie das Richtige tat, nicht beim Krankenhaus anzurufen und stattdessen Jack um verschwiegene Hilfe zu bitten.

»Im Wohnzimmer«, antwortete sie.

Er nickte und ging voran.

»Wie heißt er? Hatte er irgendwelche Papiere bei sich, die ihn identifizieren?«, fragte er weiter.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Das ist alles sehr seltsam, ich verstehe das auch nicht ganz«, erwiderte sie. »Aber das kann wohl erst einmal warten. Es sieht echt übel aus, glaube ich.«

Als sie das Wohnzimmer traten und er sich ein erstes Bild der Situation machen konnte, nickte er grimmig. »Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen.« Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er bei dem Verwundeten und besah sich den Schaden.

»Seltsam«, murmelte er. »Das sieht aus wie eine Schnittverletzung von einer großen Klinge. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch nur ein Metallsplitter, Bauschutt auf einer Baustelle oder so. Im Krankenhaus könnte ich besser untersuchen, ob innere Organe verletzt sind …«

»Guck dir die Klamotten an«, wies Eri ihn darauf hin. »Vielleicht hat er mit seinen Kumpels Ritter gespielt.«

»Ist jedenfalls erst einmal egal, zuerst müssen wir die Wunde reinigen und dann nähen«, wechselte Jack das Thema. »Eri, du musst mir helfen und mir einen Topf Wasser aufkochen. Darin kochst du die saubersten Tücher aus, die du hast, und sterilisierst eine Nähnadel in einer Kerzenflamme. Eri, du hast doch sicher Wodka oder einen anderen möglichst hochprozentigen und klaren Alkohol im Haus, ich kenn dich doch. Bring ihn mir. Damit reinigen wir die Wunde und sterilisieren den Faden. Heilige Scheiße, muss ich so etwas echt mit einem Haushaltsfaden nähen?«

Zuerst verzog sie das Gesicht, doch dann nickte sie und ging zur Küche. Erst da bemerkte sie den Scotch, der noch immer in der Bar stand, ganz einsam und verlassen. Wenn sie selbst ihren Scotch vergaß, dann stand es übel um ihre Nerven. Sie griff zum Glas und stürzte es hinab. Ihre Strafe war ein Keuchen und Brennen in der Kehle. Keine gute Idee.

Sie machten sich gemeinsam an die Arbeit. Eri war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr sagte, was sie machen sollte, aber sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie dieses Mal froh darum war. Jack war ein guter Arzt, der nicht nur mit seinen Patienten Erfolg hatte, sondern auch sehr wohl wusste, wie er mit den Leuten umzugehen hatte, die dem Unfall beiwohnten. Eine Fähigkeit, die er sich in seinen Jahren als Notfallarzt angeeignet hatte und sich immer wieder als nützlich erwies. Er sagte ihr sogar offen, dass es eigentlich nicht nötig war, die Tücher auszukochen, aber sie so zumindest etwas zu tun hatte und es ja nicht schaden konnte.

Er stellte vorerst keine weiteren Fragen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit, die er mit routinierten und geübten Handgriffen ausführte. Eri tat, was er ihr auftrug, und fühlte sich doch irgendwie nutzlos. Sie versuchte sich damit abzulenken, indem sie überlegte, wie sie dieses Sofa, wenn das alles vorbei war, durch ein neues ersetzen könnte, ohne groß Fragen aufzuwerfen. Wahrscheinlich war die Lösung nur ein saftiger Aufpreis an die Entsorgungsfirma, die sie engagieren musste.

»Wie sieht's aus?«, fragte sie irgendwann, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Eigentlich sorgte sie sich ja doch um den Fremden und nicht um ihre Möbel, wenn sie ehrlich war.

»Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du beim Notdienst angerufen hättest, da ich nicht prüfen kann, ob Organe verletzt sind«, sagte Jack. »Aber ich glaub, wir flicken ihn wieder zusammen, wenn er etwas Glück hat. Mit Nadel und Fanden zum Socken stopfen … Übrigens ist nicht alles Blut von ihm. Da ist auch welches mit ungewöhnlicher dunklerer Farbe.«

Mittlerweile war die Wunde geschlossen und Jack machte sich daran, die Infusion mit isotoner Kochsalzlösung vorzubereiten, um den Blutverlust wieder auszugleichen. Eri hatte keine Ahnung, warum man so etwas im Auto hatte und spontan hervorzaubern konnte, wenn man nicht einmal sterile und selbstauflösende Nähfäden dabei hatte. Ärzte halt.

»Meinst du, es gab eine Schlägerei oder so, wo er mitgemacht hat?« Wieder dieses ungute Gefühl.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, gestand Jack. »So eine Färbung habe ich noch nicht gesehen, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es Tierblut ist. Dieser Typ ist ein einziges Rätsel. Wie kam er überhaupt in dein Haus? Hast du ihn hier abgeladen?«

»Was? Nein!«, rief sie aus. »Ich kam nach Feierabend Heim und fand ihn genau so auf meinem Sofa. Das Komischste ist ja, dass die Alarmanlage nicht ausgelöst wurde.«

Jetzt, wo das Schlimmste überstanden schien, ging ihr selbst auf, wie seltsam dieser Umstand war. Sie stutzte. »Ich sollte sie überprüfen lassen«, schloss sie.

»Dazu würde ich dir raten«, erwiderte er. »Also, was denkst du von der ganzen Sache? Sein Auftauchen, die Verletzung, die Klamotten. Und Papiere hat er auch nicht, sagtest du?«

»Ja, und dieses Messer hatte ich an seinen Stiefel gebunden gefunden«, sagte sie und hielt ihm die Waffe hin. »Das sieht fast aus wie was aus dem Weta Workshop.«

»Und das aus deinem Mund …«

»Jetzt halt dich fest: Er spricht Sindarin.«

»Eri, was war in dem Scotch da gerade?« Jack musterte sie scharf.

Sie erwiderte den Blick empört. »Du weißt, dass ich in meinem Leben nicht immer ganz mit den Normen konform gehe, aber ich habe noch nie, ich wiederhole, _nie_ Drogen genommen, die über Alkohol und Zigaretten hinausgingen. Na ja, und das eine oder andere Aufputschmittel im Studium. Aber das ist Jahre her! Ich sag dir, er spricht Elbisch. Das war ehrlich gesagt der Hauptgrund, warum ich dich angerufen habe, Jack, weil du das schon immer viel besser konntest als ich.«

»Eri, ich bitte dich, das glaube ich dir nicht. Er will wirklich kein Englisch verstehen?« Jack sah sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. »Andererseits bist du nicht der Typ Mensch, der seine Freunde einfach so mit einer dämlichen Geschichte hinhält.«

»So, da haben wir's«, sagte sie triumphierend. »Denn du kennst mich ja gut genug dafür. Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass es so ist und ich nicht glaube, dass er Englisch versteht. Vielleicht hat er ja zu oft irgendein Zeug genommen, während er Herr der Ringe geguckt hat.«

»Was hat er denn gesagt, fragen wir so«, wollte Jack nun wissen, offenbar die Sache wieder etwas rationaler angehend.

»Das weiß ich nicht«, gestand Eri. »Wie gesagt, du kannst das viel besser als ich. Das einzige, das ich zweifelsfrei verstanden habe, war _Im Legolas_ , und das auch nur, weil die Einführungsszene von Arwen im Film für mich so markant ist.«

»Was? Er hält sich für Legolas? Wie Orlando Bloom sieht er aber nicht gerade aus.« Jack warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Fremden, welcher nun, nachdem Jack ihn sediert hatte, um die Wunde zu versorgen, mit ruhigem Atem auf dem Sofa schlief und vorläufig aus dem Gröbsten heraus zu sein schien.

»Gemäß des hypothetischen Falles, dass Legolas wirklich vor meiner Tür aufploppt, hätte ich auch ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass er wie Orlando Bloom aussieht«, bemerkte Eri. »Aber zurück zum Thema: Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?«

»Erst einmal sollten wir ihn in ein Bett verfrachten, wo er bequemer liegt als auf deinem Sofa – zumindest für's Erste«, schloss er. »Danach stehen noch ein paar Fragen an.«

»Dann bring ihn in das Gästezimmer hier im Erdgeschoss«, legte sie fest.

»Ich hätte fast damit gerechnet, dass du jetzt einfach einen Schlafsack aus der Kammer holst«, bemerkte er trocken.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Und dann? Beim Frühstück immer über ihn drüber steigen? Ist eh schon genug eingesaut hier, da macht das auch keinen Unterschied mehr.«

Jack grinste. »Wie du meinst. Hilfst du mir?«

Gemeinsam schafften sie den Fremden in Eris Gästezimmer. Einer Laune folgend zog sie ihm sogar noch die Stiefel aus und stellte sie neben das Bett. Dann verließen sie den Raum wieder. Eri wollte schon zurück ins Wohnzimmer, doch dann fiel ihr das ruinierte Sofa ein und sie ließ es. Stattdessen blieben sie schlicht im Flur stehen.

»Also: Warum wolltest du nicht ein Krankenhaus anrufen?«, wollte Jack nun wissen.

Eri machte eine unbestimmte Gestik. »Ich dachte, das wäre dir jetzt klar?«, sagte sie. »Stell dir mal vor, ich hätte einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Die hätten sehr gern gewusst, wer er ist und wie er zu mir kam. Und so ein komischer Typ, der auf einmal bei mir auftaucht, wirft doch Fragen auf. Ich _bitte_ dich. Wie hätte ich das verantworten können?«

Er sah sie streng an. »Ist dir klar, dass das ein Menschenleben hätte kosten können?«, sagte er und klang wenig erfreut. »Ich habe zu Hause auch kaum mehr medizinische Ausrüstung als der normale Bürger auch, weißt du. Dass ich wenigstens das Sedativum hatte, war Zufall; so etwas hat man nicht mal eben im Nachttisch. Und das hier ist eigentlich ein Fall für die Notaufnahme, bei dem ich nicht sicher bin, dass ich allein mit dem wenigen, das ich hier habe, genug ausrichten kann. Zumal auch die Polizei mit Sicherheit Interesse an dem Fall hätte. Irgendetwas ist da im Busch. Seltsamer Typ taucht plötzlich in deinem Haus auf, er ist verletzt, redet wirr … Wirklich, Eri, ich glaube, du handelst hier falsch, nur um deinen Namen rein zu halten. Mach das nicht.«

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. »Was würdest du denn machen?«, fragte sie und wusste selbst, dass ihr Ton zu kühl war. »Du bist ein guter Arzt, ich vertraue dir und dem Typen scheint es ja bald wieder besser zu gehen. Dann kann er ja wieder verschwinden, und alle sind glücklich. Ende der Geschichte.«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß nicht … Aber du bist eine erwachsene Frau, Eri. Mach, was du willst.«

Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. »Was für ein Feierabend«, seufzte sie. »So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt.«

Jack wirkte mit der Gesamtsituation nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber er schien auch nicht gewillt, Eri weiter ins Gewissen zu reden. »Dann … lass ihn erst einmal einfach schlafen und pass auf, dass er nicht aufsteht. Ich komme morgen wieder und schaue, ob ich etwas aus der Klinik mitbringen kann. Zumindest vor allem einen ordentlichen Faden zum Nähen.«

»Und was kann ich derweil machen?«, fragte sie. Jetzt wieder mit diesem Typen allein gelassen zu werden, behagte ihr nicht ganz. So ganz wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben, aber ein wenig fühlte sie sich von der Situation überfordert.

»Noch einen Scotch trinken und aufpassen, dass er brav liegenbleibt. Ach, und dein Sindarin auffrischen«, war Jacks schlichte Antwort.

»Wow, hilfreich.«

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Mehr ist momentan schlicht nicht möglich. Der Arzt in mir sträubt sich allerdings dagegen. Meine Güte, das mit einem stinknormalen Haushaltsfaden nähen zu müssen, ist scheußlich.«

»Zumindest scheint er nicht gefährlich«, sagte sie, wenn auch mehr zu ihrer eigenen Beruhigung. »Jedenfalls momentan nicht.«

»Behalt das Messer«, riet er ihr. »Besser ist. Ansonsten hatte er ja nichts bei sich, das als Waffe dienen könnte, oder?«

»Nein, gar nichts. Nur der leere Köcher, aber einen Bogen hab ich jetzt auch nicht gesehen, und auch keine sonstigen Waffen, auch wenn es aussieht, als könnte er noch ein Messer an dem Köcher befestigt haben.«

»Mann, ey, ist das alles verrückt«, seufzte Jack. »Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass das wirklich passiert.«

»Denkst du, mir geht es besser?«, erwidere Eri. »Ausgerechnet mir! Ich fasse es einfach nicht.«

»Ganz ehrlich: Warten wir einfach morgen ab. Dann ist alles etwas ruhiger und wir schauen, wohin das ganze führt.«

Das erste Mal an diesem Abend lächelte sie. »Mensch, Jack, manchmal bin ich echt froh, dass ich dich kenne«, sagte sie.

»Ich sag's ja immer: Es hat einen Grund, dass ich der einzige Kerl bin, den du damals nicht mit 'nem Arschtritt aus der Tür befördert hast!« Er grinste frech.

Sie seufzte, jedoch nur gespielt genervt. »Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich das noch nachhole, hältst du jetzt lieber den Mund.«

»Die Chefin hat gesprochen!« Er stand stramm. »Dann halte ich mich besser dran. Die Chefin sollte dennoch ihre Hausaufgaben machen und ihre Sindarin-Lektionen wiederholen.«

»Haha. Total lustig.« Sie lachte trocken auf.

»Pass auf, am Ende hat dir wirklich ein Elbenprinz dein Sofa ruiniert.«

»Provozierst du den Tritt?!«

Nun musste er herzhaft lachen. »Weißt du, Eri, ich hab es immer an dir gemocht, dass ich dich so leicht reizen kann. Komm schon, das ist lustig.«

»Nein, ist es nicht!«, protestierte sie.

Er wurde wieder ernst. »Hm, gut. Hast eigentlich Recht. Nicht lustig. Nun ja, dann mach ich mich wieder heim. Wenn was sein sollte oder sich sein Zustand verschlechtern sollte, ruf mich sofort an.«

»Nur gut, dass morgen Wochenende ist.«

»Und ich keinen Dienst habe.«

Sie begleitete ihn zur Tür und bedankte sich für eine Hilfe. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Eri würde es natürlich niemandem sagen, aber an diesem Abend kramte sie in der Tat ihre alten Elbisch-Unterlagen hervor.

* * *

Im Legolas – Ich bin Legolas, Sindarin

Elio anim! – Hilf mir!, Sindarin

Daro – warte, Sindarin

Limann – schnell, Sindarin [abgeleitetes Adverb von lim]

Ú-bedin edhellen – Ich spreche kein Elbisch, Sindarin [Von Eri fälschlicherweise ohne Lenierung realisiert]

Ú? Ú-beth? – Nicht? Kein Wort?, Sindarin

Mellon elia – Ein Freund hilft, Sindarin

Estadh chen dail. – Ihr nennt Euch schön/lieblich., Sindarin


	2. Auf Irrwegen

Am nächsten Tag, einem für Londoner Herbste sehr sonnigen Samstag, stand Jack schon früh auf der Matte.

»Tut es eine Schachtel Pralinen als Dank für deine Hilfe?«, begrüßte Eri ihn.

»Hmm … Müsste schon eine sehr große Schachtel sein«, überlegte er. »Wie geht es unserem Sorgenkind?«

»Schläft noch immer friedlich, als ich das letzte Mal geguckt habe«, sagte sie, während sie in den Flur traten.

»Na, dann wollen wir mal guten Morgen sagen.«

Als sie das Gästezimmer betraten, sahen sie, dass der Fremde wach war und sie anscheinend bereits erwartete. Jack machte ein tadelndes Geräusch, als er bemerkte, dass der Fremde sich aufsetzen wollte.

»Nein, nein, bleiben Sie still liegen, sonst geht die Naht auf«, sagte er, eilte zum Bett und drückte den Anderen mit sanftem Druck wieder in die Kissen. Dieser schien zuerst verwirrt, verstand dann aber wohl doch die Geste und ließ es geschehen.

»Wie geht es Ihnen?«, erkundigte sich Jack nun, erntete jedoch nur einen verständnislosen Blick. Er sah kurz ratsuchend zu Eri, welche ihm jedoch nur bedeutete, dass sie es ihm doch gesagt hätte. Dann seufzte Jack und versuchte es erneut: »Können Sie uns verstehen?«

Wieder erhielt er nur einen verständnislosen und recht hilflosen Blick, gefolgt von einem zaghaften Kopfschütteln. Jack rieb sich mit dem Handrücken die Stirn. »Ach du meine Güte.«

»Ich hab's ja gesagt«, setzte Eri nach. »Soll ich mein Elbisch-Wörterbuch holen?«

»Du hast das noch?«, fragte er sie ungläubig.

»Ja. Genug Platz für ein bisschen Ramsch habe ich hier ja.«

Als sie mit dem Buch wiederkam und es Jack gereicht hatte, begann dieser darin zu blättern. »Hm, das müsste klappen, versuchen wir es mal.« Dann wandte er sich erneut an den Fremden: » _Heniodh men?_ «

Nun hellte sich die Mine des Fremden deutlich auf. Eifrig nickte er. » _Anin, cerin. Ú-bedin lamel, pedin Sindarin._ «

»Äh, das ging ein wenig schnell«, sagte Jack. »Und das ist wirklich verrückt. «

Der Fremde schien zu verstehen, dass Jack ihn nicht ganz verstanden hatte und wiederholte langsamer, was er gesagt hatte. Jack musste ein paar Vokabeln nachschlagen, doch dann nickte er. » _Anin, henion_ «, sagte er zur Bestätigung. »Äh, _ú-garin mae Sindarin_ «, fügte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln hinzu.

Der Fremde lächelte. » _Cenin. Ú-thu._ «

Eri räusperte sich. »Ich würde gerne mitreden wollen«, erinnerte sie.

»Ihm scheint es mittlerweile etwas besser zu gehen, zumindest scheint er recht gesprächig zu sein«, sagte Jack. »Und er spricht Sindarin, wie du sehr gut hören kannst. Ich find das alles echt seltsam, aber was soll's für den Moment. Es funktioniert, das muss vorläufig reichen.« Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Fremden. » _Mae le?_ «

» _Cuion, farn. Hannon le. Istodh laew o nestad_ «, antwortete der Fremde.

Jack nickte. »Na immerhin etwas.« An Eri gewandt sagte er: »Zumindest wird er also nicht gleich sterben. Ehrlich gesagt erstaunt mich das. Nachdem ich mir da gestern Abend gar nicht so sicher war, scheint er wieder recht fit zu sein. Diese Selbstheilung ist erstaunlich.«

Er blätterte wieder einige Vokabeln im Buch nach, dann wandte er sich erneut an den Fremden. » _Naro ceridh men o len?_ «, wollte er wissen. » _Nodh man ah bârel?_ «

Der Fremde schien einen Moment überlegen zu müssen, was Jack ihm damit sagen wollte. Doch dann nickte er. » _Im Legolas Thranduilion_ «, sagte er erneut. » _Nostannen n'Eryn Galen._ «

»Jack«, mischte sich nun Eri ein. »Vielleicht ist er irgendwie auf dem Kopf gefallen und ist jetzt irre geworden.« Sie verstand so gut wie gar nichts in diesem Gespräch, aber in diesem Satz waren genug ihr bekannte Eigennamen, dass sie wusste, was der Fremde gemeint hatte.

»In dem Fall müsste ich wirklich vehementer darauf bestehen, ihn klinisch einzuweisen«, sagte Jack. »Ich bin Anästhesist, kein Neurologe. Aber weißt du was: Wir werden das jetzt einfach erst einmal mitspielen und schauen, wohin uns das bringt.«

»Das ist doch alles verrückt«, murmelte Eri, aber dennoch ließ sie ihn gewähren und beschloss, es ihm gleich zu tun.

» _Suilon le, Legolas. Im Jack Cooper, mellon nín Eri O'Kelly_ «, wandte sich Jack wieder an den Fremden – Legolas, wie sich Eri korrigierte. » _Istodh_ , äh, _i bâr?_ « Da ihm anscheinend einige Vokabeln fehlten, untermalte Jack seine Aussage mit einer den Raum und das Haus umfassenden Geste, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte.

Wieder überlegte Legolas kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. » _Mas non?_ «

Nun war es an Jack, ratlos in seinem Buch zu blättern.

»Was hat er gesagt?«, wollte Eri wissen.

»Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob er weiß, wo er hier ist«, erwiderte er. »Offenbar ist das nicht der Fall, aber ich habe seine Frage nicht verstanden. Die Wörter stehen hier nicht drin.«

»Sag ihm doch einfach, dass wir hier in London sind und dass das mein Haus ist«, schlug sie vor.

Jack nickte und wiederholte auf Sindarin, was sie gesagt hatte.

Legolas sah sie irritiert an, als erführe er das erste Mal von der Existenz einer der größten Städte der Welt. » _Ú-lastannen o Landen._ «

»Nein, London«, korrigierte Jack und warf Eri wieder einmal einen irritierten Blick zu.

Auch sie war verwirrt. Wie konnte man London nur so falsch aussprechen?

»Lan… Londen«, wiederholte Legolas zögerlich.

»Na ja, fast«, seufzte Jack.

Das schien Legolas auf eine Idee zu bringen. » _Telin pedi lamel._ «

»Okay …«, meinte Jack langsam.

»Was ist?«, drängte Eri.

»Ich glaube, er will, dass wir ihm Englisch beibringen«, erklärte er. »Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, ist das vielleicht keine dumme Idee. Nehmen wir an, er ist wirklich der, der er behauptet zu sein. Elben sind sehr sprachbegabt, das würde die Dinge also wirklich bedeutend einfacher machen, als wenn ich hier weiter irgendwelchen Blödsinn zusammen stammle.«

»Wann hast du angefangen, ihm zu glauben?«, fragte sie verwundert.

»Gar nicht«, meinte er trocken. »Im Moment ist es jedoch einfacher, das erst einmal als Wahrheit hinzunehmen und später zu fragen, wie es nun wirklich aussieht. Immerhin kommen wir so gerade weiter.«

»Ich sehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo wir hier weiter gekommen sind«, konterte sie.

»Er will Englisch lernen, und wir haben ein paar Bücher zum Elbisch lernen. Ich halte das für eine Grundlage, mit der man arbeiten kann«, kommentierte er. »Ich glaube, so kommen wir wirklich weiter.«

»Na gut, immerhin habe ich dich um Hilfe gebeten«, räumte sie ein.

»Okay.« Jack wandte sich wieder Legolas zu. »Fangen wir mit den Grundlagen an«, sagte er und deutete auf sich. » _Im Jack._ Ich bin Jack.«

Legolas strahlte förmlich und wiederholte eifrig.

»Ich fasse das alles einfach nicht«, seufzte Eri.

In den nächsten Stunden waren sie damit beschäftigt, dem Elben alle möglichen Phrasen und Vokabeln beizubringen – und Eri fragte sich, wann sie begonnen hatte, ihn ebenfalls so zu bezeichnen. Seine Auffassungsgabe war erstaunlich, er sog all die für ihn anscheinend tatsächlich fremden Worte förmlich in sich auf.

Zwischenzeitlich fuhr Jack zu sich nach Hause und holte einige von seinen Klamotten, während Eri die Unterrichtsstunden fortsetzte. Legolas' alte Kleidung war dreckig und zerrissen, aber er zierte sich, vor Eri eines ihrer Nachthemden anzuziehen, damit sie seine Klamotten waschen und nähen konnte. Jack bot sich an, etwas von seinen Sachen zu leihen, was er, nachdem er verstanden hatte, was sie ihm sagen wollten, auch akzeptierte.

Zumindest schien Legolas gute Manieren zu haben und war sehr höflich. Ständig bedankte er sich für alles und schien auch tatsächlich sehr dankbar zu sein, dass sie beschlossen hatten, ihm zu helfen. Eri verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber sie verbuchte es einfach unter Nächstenliebe, auch wenn Jack erstaunt anmerkte, dass er solche gar nicht von ihr gewohnt war.

»Weißt du, ich sitze zwar im Firmenvorstand, und da muss man oftmals einfach ein Arsch sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es immer bin«, erwiderte Eri.

»Aber dann könntest du doch mit Sicherheit irgendwann einmal einen günstigen Kredit für mich rausschlagen, wenn ich einen brauche«, schlug Jack vor. »So als Dank.«

»Das ist allerdings nicht ganz gesetzeskonform«, gab sie zu bedenken. »Und nicht meine Ecke, nebenbei bemerkt.«

»Wir hätten den Krankenwagen rufen sollen, nur mal so … Ich wäre eh dazu verpflichtet gewesen.«

»Na gut, hast recht. Ich schau, was sich machen lässt.«

Das war mehr als nur eine Schachtel Pralinen, allerdings war das hier auch keine Merci-Situation.

Sobald er auch nur ansatzweise dazu in der Lage war, eine Frage zu formulieren (und das war erstaunlich schnell), löcherte Legolas sie mit allen möglichen Fragen. Er wollte von jedem Ding den Namen und seine Funktionsweise wissen. Jack war darum bemüht, ihm Ruhe zu verschaffen, aber er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten. Nachdem er jedoch noch einmal die Verletzung untersucht hatte und die Fäden mit selbstauflösenden Fäden aus dem Krankenhaus ersetzt hatte, nahm er Eri beiseite.

»Das ist mir in all den Jahren als Arzt noch nie untergekommen«, sagte er erstaunt.

»Was denn?«, wollte sie wissen.

»Die Heilung hat bereits sichtbar eingesetzt«, berichtete er. »Das kann auch erklären, warum er schon wieder frisch und munter ist, nachdem er gestern noch halb im Delirium lag, als du ihn gefunden hattest. Nachdem er gestern mehr tot als lebendig war und ich nicht einmal sicher war, dass er es schaffen würde … nun, meine Sorgen waren wohl unbegründet. Irre.«

»Jack, kann ich dich um noch etwas bitten?«, fragte Eri ein wenig zaghaft.

»Klar.«

»Kannst du dich erst einmal eine kleine Weile um ihn kümmern?«, fragte sie. »Er ist wie ein großes Baby, das alles lernen will, und … na ja, ich brauch einfach Abstand zu der ganzen Sache. Muss mir das durch den Kopf gehen und so. Du als Arzt scheinst das ja irgendwie leichter hinnehmen zu können, aber ich kann das einfach nicht. Scheiße, Mann …«

»Klar, besser ist«, stimmte er zu. »Nimm 'ne Aspirin, wenn du eine im Haus hast. Und setz dich vielleicht nicht unbedingt ins Wohnzimmer.«

»Och! Erinnere mich bloß nicht an die Schweinerei!«, stöhnte sie.

»Das kann warten, Eri. Komm erst mal wieder runter.«

»Eher mit einem Scotch als mit einer Aspirin.«

»Du trinkst zu viel …«

»Nur manchmal. Und ich finde, jetzt ist das erlaubt.«

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sie machen.

Eri beschloss es, mit einem Scotch und einer Gesichtsmaske auf der Terrasse zu versuchen. Der Tag war mild und sonnig, die Temperaturen angenehm. Sich auf eine Liege auf der Terrasse zu legen, war mit Sicherheit ein guter Weg zum Entspannen.

Da tauchte so ein Typ auf, der behauptete, Legolas zu sein, überlegte sie, nachdem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Er sprach nur Sindarin (und wahrscheinlich Westron) und wirkte hier, als sei er völlig fehl am Platze. Dazu noch die seltsamen Klamotten wie aus einem Fantasy-Film und das Messer, das ebenso nicht ganz normal aussah. Und wie er selbst auch aussah. Als wäre er nicht ganz von dieser Welt. Sie sträubte sich, das Wort »schön«, bei Männern anzuwenden, aber auf ihn traf es einfach zu. So ebenmäßige, elegante Gesichtszüge hatte sie noch nie bei einem Mann gesehen und so seidig glattes, langes Haar auch nicht. Selbst nach dem Aufwachen heute Morgen hatte er kein bisschen zerzaust ausgesehen.

Aber hatte Legolas nicht blonde Haare?, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Nun, Peter Jackson hatte es so interpretiert, aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte Tolkien nie eine klare Aussage dazu getroffen. Dass ihr Legolas dunkelblondes, fast braunes Haar hatte, hatte also nichts zu bedeuten. Und was war mit den Ohren? Nun, ein wenig spitz waren sie in der Tat, eher blattförmig als rund. Das sah durchaus etwas fremdartig aus, allerdings gab es genug Freaks dort draußen, die sich solche Ohren operieren ließen …

Eigentlich passte alles. Trotzdem weigerte sich ihr Verstand vehement, es auch zu glauben. Legolas ploppte nicht einfach so blutend auf ihrem Sofa auf! So etwas passierte nur in schlechten Fanfictions!

»Bullshit«, murmelte sie und musste ob der Absurdität ihrer Situation auflachen.

Zumindest war Wochenende und Mrs. Heatherton würde nicht kommen, sodass sie den Samstag und Sonntag für sich hatte, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken.

Und wenn er wirklich Legolas war? Was dann?

»Nein, das lassen wir lieber«, murmelte sie und wollte diesen Gedanken vorerst nicht weiter denken.

Sie klaubte sich die Gurkenscheiben von den Augen und ging durch die offene Terrassentür zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Den Blick in Richtung des ruinierten Sofas vermied sie und ging stattdessen geradewegs zu ihrem Plattenspieler. Sie wollte bereits zu Beethovens Fünfter greifen (»Ein bisschen Drama.«), als sie erneut schmunzeln musste und doch die Platte mit dem Filmsoundtrack des ersten Herr der Ringe auflegte.

»Mensch, Eri, du hast einen dämlichen Humor«, sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Max glotzte sie aus seinem Glas heraus an und zeigte sich von all dem völlig unbeeindruckt. Für ihn war die Welt in Ordnung, solange nur jeden Abend seine Futterflocken von oben herab aufs Wasser rieselten.

Sie erschrak, als ihr auffiel, dass sie Max am Vorabend nicht gefüttert hatte.

»Armer Junge, dann gibt's heute eben zwei Portionen. Eine jetzt und eine nachher.«

Nachdem der Fisch gefüttert war und die Musik in einer angenehmen Lautstärke aus den Lautsprechern des Plattenspielers drangen, begab sie sich wieder nach draußen. Sie ließ erneut die Terrassentür offen stehen, um der Musik zu lauschen, und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter über ihr kleines Elbenproblem nachdenken.

Eine ganze Weile hatte sie so ihre Ruhe, bis sie leise Schritte hinter sich hörte.

»Eri, kann ich dich sprechen?«, fragte Jack.

Sie brummte unwillig. »Wenn es denn sein muss. Ich wollte eigentlich etwas ausspannen.«

»Ja, schon klar, und ein bisschen Ruhe wollte ich dir auch gönnen. Aber es ist nicht ganz unwichtig.« Er nahm sich einen der Terrassenstühle und setzte sich neben sie.

»Mensch, Jack, so wichtig ist es jetzt auch nicht, dass du mir nicht mal Zeit lässt, die Gesichtsmaske abzumachen und den Morgenmantel auszuziehen«, protestierte sie.

»Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du da so empfindlich bist«, stellte er etwas irritiert fest.

»Ja!«, knurrte Eri. Etwas grober als gewollt. Sie stand auf und verschwand in der oberen Etage ihres Hauses, wo sich ihr Bad und Schlafzimmer befanden. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder angemessen gekleidet und mit gesäubertem Gesicht herab und setzte sich zu Jack. »So, jetzt können wir. Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht über unseren Sonderling nachdenken wollte.«

»Ich denke aber, wir sollten das«, sagte er. »Du bist bestimmt auch schon zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die ganzen Puzzleteile zu gut zusammenpassen und es einfach stimmen muss.«

»Nur dass es nicht alle Tage passieren, dass Elbenprinzen aufploppen und dir dein Sofa vollbluten.«

»Bist du sauer wegen des Sofas, kann das sein?«

»Hmm, na ja … ein bisschen«, räumte sie ein. »Die Neuanschaffungskosten sind nicht das Problem, eher das ganze ohne große Fragen zu beseitigen. Das als Rotweinflecken auszugeben, erscheint mir etwas unglaubwürdig.«

»Dann sag halt, du hast satanistische Rituale durchgeführt, die etwas schief gingen und in deren Verlauf du aus Versehen deine Katze abgestochen hast«, sagte Jack trocken.

Eris Mundwinkel zuckten und dann musste sie wiehernd loslachen.

»Eri, deine Lache ist und bleibt scheußlich!« Aber auch er musste lachen.

Als sie beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr er fort. »Aber nehmen wir einfach mal an, das ist wirklich passiert. Es ist total irre, ich weiß, und wissenschaftlich vorn und hinten nicht zu erklären. Aber nehmen wir an. Was machen wir dann?«

Eri seufzte. »Ihn zurückschaffen?«

»Aber wie?«

»Keine Ahnung.« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Legolas gehört hier nicht hin. Er hat ja noch nicht mal mein Haus verlassen und wirkt schon von vielen Dingen überfordert. Und das war nur der Lichtschalter im Gästezimmer und die Klimaanlage. Wird er denken, dass die Kaffeemaschine ihn fressen will? Und das Auto ihn zerfleischen?«

»Eri, ich mein's ernst«, mahnte Jack.

»Ich auch!«, hielt sie dagegen. »Du hattest eine Menge Spaß dabei, ihm Englisch beizubringen und selbst dein Elbisch aufzubessern. Aber ich habe derweil eben auch über solche Dinge nachgedacht. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Sollen wir ihm sagen, dass er nur ein fiktiver Charakter in einem Fantasybuch ist?«

»Ist es denn überhaupt noch fiktiv, hast du darüber schon nachgedacht?«, warf Jack mit der Miene ein, wenn er an einem medizinisch schwierigen Fall saß und den Wissenschaftler in sich herauslies, der das ganze erforschen wollte.

Eri zögerte. »Tolkien hatte immer so getan, als habe er Frodos und Bilbos Aufzeichnungen im Roten Buch nur übersetzt. Meinst du …?« Sie sprach nicht zu Ende.

»Ich kann mich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, anzunehmen, dass das hier alles wirklich passiert und er eben doch nicht einfach nur geistig verwirrt ist«, sagte Jack. »Allein schon, dass er Sindarin-Vokabeln kennt, von denen ich noch nie, in keiner Schrift, etwas lesen habe und von denen ich mir sicher bin, dass auch Christopher Tolkien sie nicht kennt. Und diese auch noch zu gut ins Sprachsystem passen. Das hat sich kein Irrer zusammenphantasiert, das ist echt. Also ja, vielleicht hatte Tolkien nie nur so getan. Er sagte immer, dass Mittelerde ein früheres Entwicklungsstadium unserer Welt sei. Allein schon Mittelerde, Midgard. Streng genommen haben wir hier also einen Zeitreisenden.«

»Willkommen im einundzwanzigsten Zeitalter«, kommentierte sie trocken. Sie kannte das alles, was Jack ihr da sagte, und trotzdem hatte sie noch so ihre Probleme, es zu akzeptieren. »Das ist irre, vollkommen irre.«

»Ja, ist es«, stimmte er ihr im Brustton der Überzeugung zu. »Aber ich hab Lunte gefressen. Ich will dieses Rätsel jetzt lösen. Ich bin Arzt, ich krieg das hin. Irgendeine rationale Erklärung wird es dafür geben.«

»Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen sehr viel Tolkien lesen, nehme ich an«, schloss sie daraus.

»Exakt«, bestätigte er. »Und wir werden Legolas fragen. Dafür muss er aber erst einmal besser Englisch lernen. In Anbetracht seiner enormen Auffassungsgabe sollte das jedoch schnell gehen. Ehrlich, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass jemand etwas, egal was, so schnell lernt.«

»Vergiss seine Selbstheilungskräfte nicht«, erinnerte sie.

»Siehst du, das sind noch zwei Details, die darauf hindeuten, dass das alles wahr sein muss«, stellte er fest. »Elben lieben Sprachen, und ihre Körper sind wesentlich widerstandsfähiger als die der Menschen.«

»Weißt du, was mir da gerade in den Sinn kommt?«, sagte Eri. »Weißt du eigentlich, wie alt er ist? Bestimmt schon ein paar Hundert Jahre. Oder tausend! Du meine Güte, das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.«

Je länger sie sich mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen schien, desto eher schien sie gewillt zu sein, das Offensichtliche auch anzunehmen. Es machte die ganze Sache so viel einfacher, als sich irgendeine wirre Geschichte mit Drogen und Junkies und Cosplays auszudenken. Sie beschloss, ihre Abwehr fallen zu lassen. Außerdem: Man hatte nicht alle Tage einen Prinzen im Haus, nicht einmal in London. Da begegnete man ihnen höchstens mal in der Bar.

»Krass, oder? Aber lassen wir das, wir sind abgeschweift«, wechselte Jack das Thema. »Wie gehen wir mit ihm um? Kulturschock und so …«

»Du bist der Arzt, sag du es mir.«

»Psychologie war nur aus Langeweile ein privates Steckenpferd, und elbische Psyche gehört da nicht dazu«, sagte er. »Aber wir sollten es langsam angehen. Trotz seiner hohen Regenerationsfähigkeit sollte er in den nächsten Tagen im Bett bleiben und sich schonen. Durchaus denkbar, dass seine Verletzung eine Schwertklinge oder so war, und da es Legolas ist, wird's wahrscheinlich ein Ork gewesen sein, deren Klingen bestimmt Rost angesetzt haben. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um eine Sepsis zu vermeiden, und ihm Antibiotika gegeben, aber man weiß ja nie. Wer weiß, was die für Bakterienkulturen in Mittelerde haben. Außerdem muss er viel trinken, um den Blutverlust auszugleichen. Keine Ahnung, ob das hier relevant ist, aber sicher ist sicher. Essen nicht zu vergessen, am besten erst mal leichte Kost, ganz europäisch-ländlich und nicht Sushi oder so.«

»Du sagst das, als wäre ich jetzt für sein leibliches Wohl verantwortlich«, stellte Eri fest.

Er nickte. »Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du ihn erst mal bei dir behältst. Wie gesagt, er braucht ohnehin Ruhe, und auf die Straße sollten wir ihn zu seinem eigenen Wohl zunächst nicht lassen. Wie gesagt, Kulturschock.«

»Ich muss Montag genauso wie du wieder arbeiten«, erinnerte sie ihn. »Was mache ich dann mit ihm?«

»Ich sag ihm einfach, dass er noch ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben soll, vielleicht länger als notwendig«, sagte Jack. »Er hat mich mit Elrond verglichen, weil ich ihm also so hervorragender Heiler erscheine. Ich glaube, er bewundert mich dafür.«

Eri musste bei der Vorstellung losprusten. »Gut, du bist Notfallarzt, aber das … trotzen, zu gut!«

Er stimmte mit ein. »Eigentlich tut er mir ja leid, er weiß es einfach nicht besser. Aber ja! Na ja, jedenfalls wird er machen, was ich ihm sage. Er scheint recht geduldig zu sein, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr als wir darauf brennt zu verstehen, was hier passiert ist. Ich stell mir das schrecklich vor. Da wacht man verletzt in einer völlig fremden Welt auf und versteht nicht mal die Sprache, geschweige denn den ganzen Rest.«

Plötzlich wurde Eri wieder ernst. »Oh Mann, hast Recht. Das muss echt scheußlich sein«, sagte sie mitfühlend. »So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Wahrscheinlich ziemlich gemein, dass ich eher über mein Sofa als über so etwas nachdenke.«

»Ich verstehe dich ja auch schon irgendwie«, meinte Jack. »Macht dich zwar nicht gerade sympathisch, aber nun ja.«

»Danke auch …«

»Das war nicht böse gemeint, ich mag dich trotzdem.«

»Schon klar.« Sie lächelte versöhnlich.

»Nun ja, wenigstens haben wir jetzt eine Wochenendbeschäftigung mit seinem Sprachunterricht. Hast du irgendein Märchenbuch oder so etwas in der Art im Haus? Das könntest du ihm vielleicht schon am Montag zum Lesen geben. Irgendetwas Leichtes. Und wenn es was mit Fantasy zu tun hat, ist es vielleicht auch nicht ganz verkehrt, das ist ihm vielleicht vertrauter.«

»Hmm, lass mich überlegen.« Sie rieb sich das Kinn. »Irgendwo habe ich noch eine Grimm-Übersetzung von irischen Elfenmärchen, glaube ich, das klingt doch passend, oder? Aber meinst du, er wird das schon verstehen? Und die Schrift …«

»Gib ihm noch deine Elbisch-Unterlagen dazu. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich das allein genauso gut beibringen kann, während wir wieder auf Arbeit sind.«

»Was würde ich dafür geben, auch so hochbegabt zu sein. Beneidenswert.«

»Da sagst du was. Ich fange langsam an, die Númenorer zu verstehen.«

Wieder mussten sie auflachen.

»Pass auf, am Ende hast du noch Sauron im Haus«, scherzte Eri.

»Also Sauron war immer einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere«, meinte Jack.

»Lass das nicht Legolas hören. Vielleicht verwechselt er deine Akne-Überbleibsel aus der Jugend noch mit einem Ork.« Eri musste kichern.

»Manchmal bist du echt garstig. Wie … wie ein Ork!« Jack musste dennoch grinsen, auch wenn er nur ungern an die Krater in seinem Gesicht erinnert wurde, die die Überbleibsel seiner Hautkrankheit während der Pubertät waren.

»Oh Gott, lass uns aufhören! Die Witze werden auch nicht besser«, prustete Eri.

* * *

Heniodh men? – Versteht Ihr uns?, Sindarin

Anin, cerin. – Ja [Eigenbildung, abgeleitet von der Bildung von penin, was »nein«, bedeutet], [das] tue ich., Sindarin

Ú-bedin lamel, pedin Sindarin – Ich spreche eure Sprache nicht, ich spreche Grauelbisch., Sindarin

Anin, henion. Ú-garin mae Sindarin. – Ja, ich verstehe. Ich kann nicht gut Sindarin., Sindarin

Cenin. Ú-thu. – Ich sehe. [Das ist] nicht schlimm., Sindarin

Mae le? – Geht es Euch gut?, Sindarin

Cuion, farn. Hannon le. Istodh laew o nestad. – Ich lebe, [das ist] genug. Ich danke Euch. Ihr wisst viel über Heilung., Sindarin [Hannon ist eine Vokabel der Filme und bei Tolkien nicht belegt, eine andere Phrase für Dank ist mir allerdings nicht bekannt.]

Naro ceridh men o len? Nodh man ah bâr?– Könnt Ihr uns mehr über Euch erzählen? Wer seid Ihr und wo kommt Ihr her? [Wörtlich: Was seid Ihr und Euer Wohnort?], Sindarin

Im Legolas Thranduilion. Nostannen n'Eryn Galen. – Ich bin Legolas, Thranduils Sohn. Ich wurde im Grünwald geboren. [wörtl. gezeugt]., Sindarin

Suilon le, Legolas. Ich bin Jack Cooper, meine Freundin [ist] Ery O'Kelly. Erkennt Ihr diesen Ort? [wörtlich. Wisst Ihr dieses Heim?] – Ich grüße Euch, Legolas., Sindarin

Mas non? – Wo bin ich? [Anmerkung: Mas habe ich nur im Internet mit Sternchen versehen (=rekonstruiert) gefunden und auch alle Formen von sein sind in meinem Buch nur rekonstruiert]

Ú-lastannen o Landen. – Ich hörte noch nie von London., Sindarin

Telin pedi lamel. – Ich will eure Sprache sprechen., Sindarin

* * *

Ein paar linguistische Hintergründe für sprachlich Interessierte. Ich habe keinen vollen kontrastiven Vergleich der Phonetik von Sindarin und Englisch angestellt, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich denke auch nicht, dass das nötig wäre, um nachzustellen, wie Legolas Englisch sprechen würde (angenommen er spricht den Buchstandard meines Elbisch-Buches, was er sogar nicht einmal tut, sondern einen dort nicht aufgeführten waldelbischen Dialekt spricht, demnach eigentlich Tawarwaithin und nicht Sindarin). Ich habe mir also die IPA Transkriptionen einiger englischer Wörter angeschaut und dann das Lautinventar des Sindarin (welches übrigens recht lautarm im Vergleich zum Deutschen ist, so gibt es zum Beispiel nur gespannte Vokale und auch keine Murmelvokale) und dann überlegt, wie Legolas die ihm unbekannten Laute mit dem ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Lautinventar substituieren würde.


	3. Eine ferne Zeit

Eri hatte Mrs. Heatherton für die kommende Woche abbestellt, bis sie sich etwas überlegt hatte, wie sie Legolas erklärte. Außerdem hatte sie noch am Sonntag halbherzig mit Blutentferner versucht, die Blutspuren in ihrem Sofa zumindest etwas zu beseitigen, es jedoch schnell wieder gelassen. Am Montag dann hatte sie kurzerhand eine Entsorgungsfirma organisiert, die ihr das Sofa wegbrachte. Sie erzählte ihnen etwas von einem Hund, der ihr von boshaften Nachbarn vergiftet worden und auf ihrem Sofa verendet war, und legte noch einmal eine satte Summe Geld obendrauf, damit die Entsorgungsmänner ihr auch wirklich dauerhaft glaubten. Das nächste Sofa wurde ein Ledersofa und sollte gegen Ende der Woche geliefert werden.

Legolas hatte von Jack für die ganze Woche strenge Bettruhe verordnet bekommen. Das schien ihm nicht wirklich zu passen, aber er fügte sich dem Urteil des Arztes. Auch wenn dieser Eri gegenüber fallen lies, dass er nicht glaubte, dass der Elb wirklich so viel Bettruhe benötigte. Eri war es recht so, so hatte sie ihn wenigstens nicht vor ihren Füßen herumtanzen.

Sie ging in dieser Woche arbeiten wie immer, was hieß, dass sie früh das Haus verließ und oft erst am späten Abend wieder kam. Auch Jack arbeitete natürlich wie immer, kam jedoch, wenn seine Zeit es zuließ vorbei, um nach Legolas zu sehen. Außerdem hatte er ungemeinen Spaß am Sprachunterricht. Eri hatte es sich da einfach gemacht. Sie hatte Legolas einfach ein paar von ihren Märchenbüchern sowie ihre Elbisch Unterlagen überlassen, mit denen er sich den Tag über beschäftigen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie ihm einen Notizblock gekauft, in dem er das Gelernte festhalten konnte. Das Buch war erstaunlich schnell voll.

Ein bisschen war Eri ja schon neidisch auf ihn. Nicht nur, dass er unglaublich schnell lernte, sondern auch seine Schrift so wunderbar beherrschte. Natürlich beherrschte er die Tengwar, und das mit einer unglaublichen Eleganz. Eri hatte die Schrift auch einmal gelernt, hatte sie jedoch immer mehr geschmiert als geschrieben – auch wenn Jack der Ansicht war, dass man Tengwar schlicht nicht schmieren konnte. Jack war mit Feuereifer dabei, auch von Legolas zu lernen, was diesem sichtlich Freude bereitete. Aber Eri kam einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut, um ebenfalls etwas Neues über das Elbische zu lernen.

Es dauerte nur gut eine Woche, bis Legolas genug Englisch beherrschte, dass sie mit ihm ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen konnten, das über ein paar allgemeine Floskeln hinaus ging. Auch seine Genesung war in der Zeit weit genug fortgeschritten, dass Jack meinte, dass er nun durchaus weit genug vorangeschritten war, dass er zumindest im Haus umher gehen konnte.

Am nächsten Samstag fanden sie sich zu dritt am Essenstisch im Wohnzimmer ein. Eri hatte beim Japaner bestellt, welcher soeben geliefert hatte. Jack hatte das für keine gute Idee gehalten, aber sie meinte, dass sie sich das nach der Aufregung der vergangenen Woche verdient habe. Legolas jedenfalls wirkte von dem Essen vor sich auf dem Tisch einigermaßen irritiert und schien nicht so recht etwas damit anfangen zu können.

»Das nennt man Sushi«, erklärte sie. »Das kommt aus Japan. Und das da sind Essstäbchen. Die Japaner nennen sie _hashi_. Die hält man so, siehst du? Und so isst man damit.«

Sie angelte sich ein Sushi-Stück, tunkte es in Soja-Soße und schob es sich in den Mund.

Irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Woche hatte sie angefangen, von den ganzen formalen Anreden abzusehen. Ihn Sir zu nennen, war ihr befremdlich vorgekommen. Sie hatte Legolas gebeten, auch sie nicht mehr so förmlich anzureden (»Ich bin keine Lady!«), auch wenn er sich etwas schwerer damit getan hatte.

Legolas besah sich die Essstäbchen kritisch und warf dann noch einen skeptischen Blick auf das Essen. Wie er die Stäbchen hielt, wirkte es eher, als wolle er damit jemanden erdolchen. »Warum nimmt man nicht … Messer und Gabel?«, wollte er wissen. Er hatte immer noch einen starken Akzent, aber man verstand ihn.

»Weil die Japaner nun mal mit Stäbchen essen. So ist das stilechter«, sagte Eri.

»Stilechter?«, wiederholte Legolas irritiert.

Eri seufzte. »Ach, was soll's.« Sie stand auf und brachte ihm Messer und Gabel.

»Und was ist das Grüne da?«, fragte Legolas weiter.

»Algen.«

»Algen?«

»Sagte ich das nicht gerade?«

»Was ist Algen?«

»Pflanzen aus dem Meer«, warf Jack ein. »Die kann man essen. Das grüne Zeug um das Sushi sind auch Algen.«

Legolas notierte sich etwas in seinem Büchlein, dann nickte er. »Ich verstehe.« Sonderlich gewillt wirkte er jedoch nicht, etwas davon zu essen, auch wenn er wohl aus Höflichkeit nichts sagte.

Nun, dann bliebe mehr für sie und Jack, sagte sich Eri und mahnte sich zur Geduld. Sie angelte sich eine frittierte Garnele.

»Alles ist hier sehr fremd«, sagte Legolas schließlich. »Vieles verstehe ich noch nicht.«

»Deswegen sitzen wir ja jetzt hier«, sagte Jack. »Eri und mir ist nämlich auch nicht alles klar. Allen voran, was hier überhaupt passiert ist.«

»Wir sollten vielleicht von vorn anfangen«, warf Eri ein. »Wie wir dir schon gesagt haben, Legolas, ist das hier London. London ist die Hauptstadt von Großbritannien. Großbritannien liegt in Europa. Schau, da.« Sie deutete auf den Globus, der nahe des Tisches stand.

Legolas musterte den Globus. »Ich kenne diese Länder nicht«, stellte er verzagt fest.

»Vielleicht doch«, sagte nun Jack. »Bei uns gibt es einen Autor namens John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, der sehr viel über deine Heimat, Mittelerde und Beleriand, schrieb. Eigentlich gilt das bei uns als Fiktion, ausgedacht. Aber Eri und ich glauben, dass das vielleicht doch nicht stimmt. Ich mein, du sitzt es hier vor uns und verzweifelst am Sushi Essen.«

Legolas überging elegant diese Spitze.

»Interessant für uns wird das: Tolkien sagte einmal, dass Mittelerde ein früheres Entwicklungsstadium unserer Welt sei, also quasi die Vergangenheit. Geschichte. Der Name Mittelerde ist auch nicht einfach so gewählt. In der nordischen Mythologie wird die Welt der Menschen Midgard genannt, was übersetzt Mittelerde bedeutet und einfach der Name unserer Welt ist.«

Legolas warf noch einen Blick auf den Globus. »Nach dem Untergang Númenors wurden alle Wege in den Westen krumm und nur noch die Elben kannten den geraden Weg. Dann … ist das hier die Zukunft?«

Eri nickte. »Ja. Zumindest deine Zukunft. Für uns ist es ja die Gegenwart. Hmm, vielleicht so das Zehnte Zeitalter oder so, würde ich über den Daumen gepeilt schätzen.«

Unruhe kam in Legolas. »Es muss einen Weg zurück für mich geben. Wir müssen mit diesem Mann sprechen.«

Eri holte tief Luft. »So leid es mir tut, aber das geht nicht. Tolkien ist seit über vierzig Jahren tot.«

»Hat er Nachfahren?«, drängte Legolas weiter.

»Christopher Tolkien lebt, soweit ich weiß, in irgendeinem Anwesen in Frankreich«, sagte Jack. »Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo. Der Mann ist aber auch schon über neunzig. Und einfach so bei ihm aufkreuzen, selbst wenn wir seine Adresse herausfinden sollten, halte ich auch nicht für eine schlaue Idee. Am Ende kriegt er noch einen Schlag. Aber wie wäre es mit der Tolkien Society?«

»Ich würde sehr gern mediale Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden«, erinnerte Eri. »Aus Gründen.«

»Du und dein Ruf«, schnaubte Jack.

»Wer sitzt hier im Firmenvorstand und managt die Börseninvestitionen einer verdammten international agierenden _Bank_?«, schnaubte sie zurück.

Jack seufzte. »Gut, dann eben nicht. Fragen wir anders. Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst, Legolas?«

»Ihr scheint einiges über meine Heimat zu wissen, also brauche ich wohl nur wenig zu erklären«, sagte dieser. »Ich bin vor wenigen Wochen erst aus dem Ringkrieg heimgekehrt, aber wir haben im Norden noch immer Probleme mit den Orks. Unser Sieg über Sauron führte leider nicht dazu, dass auch wirklich alle Orks vertrieben wurden, gerade im Norden nicht. Der letzte Angriff war besonders heftig, womit wir nicht gerechnet hatten. Das war ein Fehler. Ich wurde verletzt.« Er hielt sich die Seite. »Das letzte, was ich dachte, war, dass ich mir sehnlichst Hilfe herbei wünschte und dass das alles doch nicht passieren dürfte, wo Sauron doch besiegt war. Dann musste ich wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Als ich aufwachte, war ich hier.« Er wandte sich direkt an Eri. »Das mit dem Sofa tut mir leid.«

Sie winkte ab. »Die Typen scheinen mir die Geschichte mit dem krepierten Hund abgekauft zu haben.«

»Hund? Keine satanistischen Rituale?«, frotzelte Jack, verstummte aber, als ihr eiskalter Blick ihn traf.

»Was sind das für Rituale?«, fragte Legolas.

»Nicht wichtig«, winkte Eri ab.

»Satanisten sind Leute, die den Teufel anbeten«, warf Jack ein. »Angeblich beißen sie lebenden Küken die Köpfe ab und tanzen bei Nacht auf Friedhöfen und so.«

Legolas warf Eri einen entsetzten Blick zu. »So etwas machst du?«

»Was? Nein!«, rief sie mit Nachdruck aus. »Jack erzählt schon wieder Bullshit und meinte vor ein paar Tagen zu mir, dass ich das den Entsorgungsleuten erzählen soll, damit sie nicht denken, ich hätte hier noch wen abgestochen.«

»Ach so.« Legolas schien erleichtert, jedoch noch immer verwirrt.

Jack lachte in sich hinein. »Missetat begangen«, kicherte er.

Sie seufzte und nahm sich noch ein Stück Sushi. Legolas hatte noch immer nichts davon angerührt.

»Nun, jedenfalls haben wir einen Ansatz«, kam Jack auf ihr eigentliches Thema zurück. »Ich habe ja nur Buchwissen, aber vielleicht hast du eine Ahnung, ob es da einen Zusammenhang geben kann zwischen deiner Verletzung und deinem Auftauchen hier, Legolas.«

Dieser zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. »Vielleicht wüsste es ein Weiser wie Herr Elrond, aber ich nicht«, sagte er niedergeschlagen. »Aber es muss einen Grund haben, davon bin ich überzeugt. Vielleicht … aber nein. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass jemand, nur weil er sich etwas besonders stark wünscht, durch die Zeit reist.«

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte Eri nach.

»Wie ich sagte, war einer meiner letzten Gedanken, dass ich mir sehnlichst Hilfe herbei wünschte«, sagte Legolas. »Und jetzt bin ich hier.«

»Du meinst, dass du irgendwie hierher geportet wurdest, weil du hier Hilfe findest?«, präzisierte sie. »Der Rabe aus Eragon würde jetzt ganz bedeutungsschwanger _Wyrda_ sagen.«

»Was ist geportet?«, fragte Legolas nach.

»Das heißt so viel wie, dass du hierher gebracht wurdest durch eine Art Portal oder Tür«, erklärte sie.

»Aha. Nun, zumindest wäre das eine Erklärung«, meinte er. » _Irgendeine_ jedenfalls. Vielleicht nicht die wahrscheinlichste, vielleicht nicht einmal eine richtige. Aber eine.«

Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er saß da so verloren am Tisch, vor sich das unangerührte Sushi, und sah so völlig deplatziert aus. Selbst wenn man nicht wusste, wer er war, konnte man sehen, dass er einfach nicht hierher gehörte. Das war nicht seine Welt, nicht seine Zeit. Eri war in diesem Moment Feuer und Flamme, ihm zu helfen, wieder in seine Zeit zurück zu kommen.

»Mir kommt da gerade was in den Sinn«, warf Jack ein. »Eri, du bist doch Irin.«

»Nein, ich habe nur irische Vorfahren, die irgendwann mal eingewandert sind«, korrigierte sie.

»Ist doch egal«, schwächte er ab. »Jedenfalls haben's die Iren doch so mit ihren Elfen und Leprechauns und so.«

»Du meinst wie der Tote-Ehefrau-Typ aus American Gods?«, fragte sie nach.

»Ja. Und wehe du spoilerst mich, ich hab die letzte Folge noch nicht geguckt«, drohte Jack. »Na ja, jedenfalls: Vielleicht finden wir da was.«

»Die letzte Folge war echt nicht der Renner, da bin ich von Game of Thrones bessere Staffelfinale gewöhnt«, meinte Eri. »Aber die irischen Märchen und Sagen sind eben genau das: Märchen und Sagen. Ich glaub nicht, dass das klappt.«

»Ich glaub schon«, widersprach Jack. »In jeder Sage steckt ein Funken Wahrheit, wie's heißt. Soweit ich weiß, hatte Tolkien einen Teil seiner Inspiration auch daher. Und wir sitzen hier und essen mit Legolas Sushi. Ok, wir essen und er guckt zu. Willst du echt nicht probieren? Das Zeug ist total lecker!«

Legolas druckste verlegen herum. »Nun ja … Na gut.« Vorsichtig spießte er ein Sushiröllchen mit der Gabel auf und tunkte es wie Eri in Sojasoße. Dann schob er es sich in den Mund und kaute skeptisch darauf herum. Mit offenbar einigem Würgen schluckte er schließlich.

»Und?«, fragte Eri.

»Ist das roher Fisch da drin?«, erkundigte sich Legolas.

»Ja. Pazifiklachs, glaube ich«, sagte sie. »Da sind auch ein paar mit Avocado und Gurke, falls dir das lieber ist.«

Sie hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn der Elb grün angelaufen wäre im Gesicht.

»Ich hätte doch Pizza bestellen sollen«, meinte sie schließlich.

»Was ist Pizza?«, fragte Legolas sogleich.

»Ein runder Teigboden, auf den alles Mögliche draufgelegt wird. Tomaten, Bacon (besonders Bacon), Mais und so«, erklärte sie. »Die Italiener haben's erfunden und haben den besseren Belag, aber die Amis machen den besseren Teig.«

»Also ich mag's ja durch und durch amerikanisch«, warf Jack ein. »Aber egal. Sushi ist auch gut.«

Legolas wagte es, den Kopf zu schütteln.

»Schade«, meinte Eri nur. »Dir entgehen da eindeutig ein paar internationale kulinarische Genüsse.«

»Danke, aber … roher Fisch ist nicht ganz das, was ich mir unter einer Mahlzeit vorstelle«, meinte Legolas.

»Dann probier' wenigstens die mit Avocado und Gurke«, riet sie ihm.

Auch die waren eindeutig nicht Legolas' Fall. »Sollten wir nicht lieber über diese … irischen Märchen reden?«, lenkte er ab. »Aber, Eri, du hattest mir vor ein paar Tagen schon so ein Buch zu lesen gegeben. Das erschien mir eher wie Geschichten für Kinder. Hilft uns das weiter?«

»Legolas, Märchen sind erst in neuerer Zeit zu Kindergeschichten degradiert worden«, betonte Eri leicht verstimmt. »Zugegeben, die Grimm-Brüder haben da eine gewisse Mitschuld, aber trotzdem! Ursprünglich waren Märchen nicht nur eine belanglose Gute-Nacht-Geschichte für Kinder, die nicht schlafen wollten!«

»Sie sammelt Märchen aus aller Welt und ist ein großer Märchen-Fan«, warf Jack erklärend ein.

»Märchen werden total unterschätzt!«, sagte Eri.

»Also nicht nur Tolkien lesen die Tage, sondern auch Märchen?«, fasste Jack zusammen.

»Genau.«

»Ich möchte gern noch mehr über diese Welt … Zeit lernen«, bat Legolas. »Vielleicht erfahre ich auch so etwas.«

»Ich hab da ein Buch, dass eine gute Übersicht über die letzten Jahrtausende und unser Verständnis der Welt bietet«, sagte Eri. »Wobei du vielleicht erst einmal dein direktes Umfeld kennen lernen solltest. Lichtschalter sind nämlich keine Magie und kein Hexenwerk. Sag mal, Jack, du bist der Arzt, können wir nächsten Samstag schon shoppen gehen?«

»Erst von einem Ork aufgespießt werden und zwei Wochen später in der Londoner City shoppen gehen, hmm …«, meinte dieser. »Andererseits sieht die Wundheilung gut aus und die Fäden werden bald nicht mehr benötigt. Wenn ihr nicht gleich einen Marathon laufen wollt, spricht nicht viel dagegen. Hast du noch Schmerzen, Legolas?«

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, kaum noch«, sagte er. »Die Zukunft scheint auch für Heiler einige Wunder zu bergen. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube, selbst Herr Elrond könnte noch etwas lernen.«

»Könnte man so sagen«, meinte Jack. »He, ich mein', Herztransplantationen sind mittlerweile möglich. Schwierig, aber möglich. Hast du schon mal ein lebendes, schlagendes Herz gesehen? So wie in Fluch der Karibik, nur cooler und in echt.«

»Jack, wir essen, das ist eklig!«, beschwerte sich Eri. »Nicht jeder hat eine morbide Faszination für aufgeschnittene Dinge wie du.«

Legolas enthielt sich eines Kommentars und schien zwischen Abscheu und Faszination zu schwanken.

Für den Rest des Abends beschränkten sie sich auf trivialere Dinge. Eri erklärte Legolas all die Dinge eines normalen Haushalts, von der Kaffeemaschine (»Eine der größten Erfindungen des 20. Jahrhunderts.«) über den Kühlschrank bis hin zum Fernseher. Legolas zeigte großes Interesse und geradezu kindliches Erstaunen über all diese Dinge und schien redlich bemüht, all das begreifen zu können. Eri glaubte allerdings nicht, dass es ihm auch wirklich gelang. Zumindest kam er nicht auf die Idee, wild auf irgendwelchen Knöpfen herumzudrücken. Genau genommen hütete er sich, auch nur irgendetwas anzurühren, das ihm fremd erschien.

Irgendwann wurde Eri auch eines klar: Sie wusste Dinge über Legolas' Zukunft, die er wahrscheinlich nicht erfahren wollte. Sie wusste, wann Aragorn sterben würde, und sie wusste auch, was mit Gimli passierte.

»Legolas, eine Bitte hab ich da«, sagte sie. »Lies nicht meine Herr der Ringe Ausgaben. Oder zumindest nicht die Anhänge.«

»Oh, na gut oder … ihr sagt okay?«, sagte er.

»Ja, sagen wir«, sagte sie. »Und na ja, da stehen ein paar Dinge über deine deinem Empfinden nach nahe Zukunft drin. Ich glaub nicht, dass das so gut ist, wenn du das weißt. Zeitreisen bringen immer dieses komische Zeitparadoxon mit sich.«

»Ich weiß nicht, was du mit Zeitparadoxon meinst, aber ich glaube, ich weiß, was du ausdrücken willst, und stimme dir zu«, sagte er.

»Gut. Aber wir können trotzdem mal die Filme angucken«, meinte sie. »Die Herr der Ringe Filmtrilogie von Peter Jackson hat Filmgeschichte geschrieben – nicht zu Unrecht, will ich meinen, da kann die Hobbit-Filmtrilogie echt nicht mithalten.«

»Die hat aber eine ungemeine Komik«, warf Jack aus dem Hintergrund ein. »Unfreiwillig, aber egal.«

»Was ist Film?«, fragte Legolas.

»Habt ihr in Mittelerde Theater?«, fragte Eri.

»Ich kenne dieses Wort nicht«, gestand Legolas.

»Theater ist, wenn Leute sich verkleiden, so tun, als ob sie jemand anderes wären, und eine Geschichte nachspielen«, erklärte sie ihm.

»Ah! Ja, natürlich. Warum nicht?«, wollte Legolas wissen.

»Tolkien hat's nirgends erwähnt, soweit ich weiß«, sagte sie. »Na ja, jedenfalls ist Film so etwas Ähnliches. Nur sieht man die Schauspieler nicht in echt, sondern in bewegten Bildern. Geht man ins Kino, um sich einen Film anzusehen, ist das so ähnlich wie ins Theater gehen. Man kann sich Filme auch zu Hause auf dem Fernseher ansehen.«

Er überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. »Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst, auch wenn ich mir unter bewegten Bildern nichts vorstellen kann.«

»Wir setzen das mal auf unsere To-Do-Liste für die nächsten Tage, uns die Filme anzusehen«, meinte sie.

Der Elb musste verschmitzt lächeln. »Ehrlich gesagt bin ich schon neugierig, zu erfahren, wie sich Menschen nach so langer Zeit meine Heimat vorstellen«, sagte er.

»Ok, in dem Fall schlage ich echt vor, dass wir mit dem Herrn der Ringe anfangen«, warf Jack wieder ein. »Die Hobbit-Filme würden echt keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber Smaug und Sauron sind schon echt cool gemacht, das muss man den Filmen eingestehen. Und Andy Serkis als Gollum!«

»What's Covfefe, preciousss?«, machte Eri.

Sowohl Jack als auch Eri mussten ob der Anspielung auf die Late Night Show mit Stephen Colbert herzlich loslachen. Legolas stand nur verwirrt daneben, sah aber von einer Frage ab.

»Na ja, jedenfalls nicht mehr heute«, sagte Jack schließlich. »Es ist schon spät, und ich will auch mal wieder nach Hause. Erklär Legolas bloß nicht YouTube. Am Ende findet er noch niedliche Katzenvideos und dann ist alles verloren und seine Seele auf immerdar an das Böse verkauft. Man sieht sich.«


	4. London zu erobern

Eri wachte am nächsten Morgen, einem Sonntag, mit Musik im Ohr auf. Sie war die Geräuschkulisse der Großstadt in der Nacht gewohnt und schlief daher meist mit offenem Fenster, so lange es draußen keine Minustemperaturen gab. Sie blinzelte verschlafen und stellte mit einem Blick auf ihren Radiowecker fest, dass es noch nicht einmal acht war. Sie brummte unwillig, drehte sich um und zog die Decke über die Ohren. Dann erst achtete sie genauer auf die Musik – den Gesang, wie sie sich korrigierte – und hielt inne.

Es war eine Hymne an Elbereth.

 _A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

 _silivren penna míriel_

 _o menel aglar elenath!_

 _Na-chaered palan-díriel_

 _O galadhremmin ennorath,_

 _Fanuilos, le linnathon_

 _Nef aear, nef aearon!_ *

Sie sollte wirklich die Alarmanlage überprüfen lassen, ging es Eri durch den Kopf. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie am vergangenen Abend die Terrassentür geschlossen hatte. Dennoch hatte Legolas sie anscheinend geöffnet, um in den Garten zu gehen, und dabei nicht die Alarmanlage ausgelöst. Das Teil war mit Sicherheit kaputt.

Sie stand auf, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging nach unten. Tatsächlich fand sie Legolas in ihrem Garten hinter dem Haus und war einmal mehr froh, dass sie bei dessen Anlage auf Sichtschutz zu den neugierigen Nachbarn geachtet hatte. Der Elb stand unter einem der Bäume und schien auf irgendetwas über ihm zu lauschen. Ein Spatz hatte sich auf seinen ausgestreckten Finger niedergelassen und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Londoner Spatzen waren gerade für Wildtiere, selbst wenn sie Kulturfolger waren, sehr zutraulich. Aber dass einer so zutraulich war, hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Mit einem Male war es ihr, als sähe sie Legolas das erste Mal wirklich. Die Sonne war noch nicht lange aufgegangen und warf noch lange Schatten. Ihr Licht verfing sich in seinen Haaren und ließ es schimmern wie mit Gold versponnenes Flachs. Er wirkte so friedlich, wie er da unter dem Baum stand, dem leisen Rascheln des Laubes lauschte und mit den Vögeln zwitscherte. Als er sie bemerkte, wandte er sich ihr zu und lächelte. Eri war sich sicher, nie etwas Schöneres als dieses Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

»Du meine Güte, jetzt komm mal wieder runter«, murmelte sie sich selbst zu.

Und mit einem Male bekam sie großes Mitleid mit ihm. Mehr denn je wurde ihr deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass er einfach nicht hierher gehörte. Er wirkte so völlig deplatziert, ein kleiner herausgerissener Fetzen eines Bildes, der vom Wind auf einem völlig anderen Bild abgesetzt wurde und nun nicht mehr zurückfand. Und so recht in das neue Bild wollte er auch nicht passen. Eri schwor sich, alle Hebel in Kraft zu setzen, um ihm bei seiner Suche nach dem Rückweg zu helfen

»Habe ich dich geweckt?«, fragte Legolas und kam auf sie zu. Der Spatz flog in ein nahes Gebüsch. »Wenn ja, tut es mir leid.«

»Halb so wild«, winkte sie ab. »Schon Bilbo wusste zu sagen: Elbengesang im Juni unter den Sternen – das sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen, wenn man für solche Dinge Sinn hat.** Na ja, nur dass das hier London und nicht Imladris ist und wir September haben und nicht Juni und es außerdem noch früher Morgen ist. Und meine Alarmanlage kaputt ist.« Manchmal hasste sie sich ja selbst, dass sie immer so profan sein musste. Man hatte nicht jeden Tag einen wunderschönen, singenden Elb im Garten!

»Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich in nicht ganz so strenger Kleidung sehe«, stellte Legolas fest.

»Wie man gekleidet ist, ist sehr wichtig heutzutage«, erklärte sie. »Besonders für Leute, die etwas zeigen müssen. Ich zum Beispiel muss zeigen, dass ich eine wichtige Rolle auf Arbeit spiele und einen hohen Posten bekleide.«

»Was ist deine Arbeit?«, wollte er wissen. »Irgendetwas mit Geld, aber mehr habe ich nicht verstanden.«

»Vereinfacht gesagt sitze ich im Firmenvorstand der Saunders Bank und manage dort die Börsengeschäfte der Bank. Außerdem hab ich selbst ein paar Aktien an der Börse.« Doch dann winkte sie ab. »Aber weißt du was, ist auch egal. Wirtschaft ist Leuten schon schwer genug zu erklären, die nicht aus einer bis vor kurzem für fiktiv gehaltenen Vergangenheit kommen und zudem auch noch nicht mal Englisch Muttersprachler sind. Und vor dem Frühstück schon gar nicht.«

»Also hat nicht jeder so ein Haus wie du?«, wollte er wissen.

»Dafür wäre die Welt nicht groß genug«, meinte sie.

»Wirklich? Aber sie ist doch so riesig!«, wunderte er sich.

»Mit einer Weltbevölkerung von sieben Milliarden Menschen ist die Welt auch so schon zu klein«

»Das … das ist eine Zahl, die ich mir nicht vorstellen kann«, räumte er zögerlich ein.

»Glaub mir, ich auch nicht.«

Sie begaben sich wieder nach drinnen und frühstückten, ein gutes English Breakfast mit Ei, Speck und gebackenen weißen Bohnen, das sich Eri viel zu selten gönnte. Es schien zwar Legolas' Geschmacksnerv wieder einmal nicht wirklich zu treffen, den Earl Grey schien er jedoch durchaus zu mögen.

In der kommenden Woche lasen sie sehr viel, sowohl Legolas als auch Eri und Jack. Während die beiden Menschen auf Arbeit waren, hatte Eri Legolas das Oxford English Dictionary überlassen, damit er ihm unbekannte Wörter nachschlagen konnte, wenn sie nicht anwesend war; ihr Tablet wollte sie ihm dann doch nicht überlassen, dass er sie anschreiben und fragen konnte. Wer wusste, was er damit alles aus Versehen anstellen würde … Am Ende der Woche hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er das Buch auswendig gelernt hatte. Zumindest hatte sich sein Vokabelschatz rapide verbessert.

»Wie machst du das eigentlich, dass du so schnell lernst?«, fragte sie ihn einmal verwundert.

»Nun, zum einen sind wir Elben sehr sprachinteressiert und haben daher auch eine gewisse Begabung darin«, erklärte er. »Daher schlug ich auch vor, dass ihr mir eure Sprache beibringt, als ich merkte, dass du nur ein paar Brocken Sindarin beherrschst und auch Jacks Können auf das bisschen in euren Büchern beschränkt ist. Es erschien mir so einfach praktischer. Und zum anderen wünsche ich mir momentan nichts mehr, als wieder zurück in die Heimat zu kommen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin dir sehr dankbar für deine Geduld und Hilfe, Eri, aber … nun ja. So viel wie möglich über diese fremde Zeit zu lernen scheint mir die einzige Möglichkeit.«

Er ließ die Schultern hängen. Einem Impuls folgend legte sie ihm erst tröstend eine Hand auf dem Arm und drückte ihn dann doch kurz an sich. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich ein wenig grotesk aussah, da Legolas wie die meisten Elben hochgewachsen war und sie deutlich überragte. Dennoch erwiderte er dankbar die Umarmung.

Dann jedoch räusperte sich Eri verlegen und löste die Umarmung wieder. Eigentlich wurde sie nie so körperlich …

»Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?«, fragte sie zur Ablenkung. »Die Filmversion sagt 2931, aber das ist nur eine Anspielung auf Aragorns Geburtsjahr und von Tolkien nicht belegt.«

»Hmm, lass mich überlegen«, sagte er. »Das Alter in Sonnenjahren gemessen spielt für uns keine große Rolle. Ein Jahr ist wie das andere, die sich hundertfach, gar tausendfach wie Perlen an einer Schnur entlang aufreihen. Ihre Zahl ist nicht von Bedeutung. Aber ein Mensch meiner Heimat würde wohl etwa sechstausend Sonnenjahre nennen.«

»Heilige Scheiße, sechstausend!«, stieß sie aus. »Ich schätze, wir müssen dir ziemlich dumm und wie Kinder vorkommen.«

»Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall!«, beeilte er sich zu sagen. »Eher bin ich es, der sich hier wie ein Kind vorkommt. Ich verstehe vieles von den Dingen nicht, die es hier gibt, und gleichzeitig bewundere ich die Menschen dieser Zeit für ihren unglaublichen Einfallsreichtum. Die kommenden Zeitalter Mittelerdes sind wahrlich die Zeitalter der Menschen, nun lässt mich nichts mehr daran zweifeln.«

»Manchmal macht mir das ja selbst Angst«, gestand Eri. »Der technische Fortschritt in den letzten Jahrzehnten war gigantisch.«

Natürlich hatte Legolas in der Zeit, in der er nun bei Eri untergekommen war, vom Haus aus auch das Treiben auf den Straßen beobachtet – und am Himmel, wie er einmal ganz aufgebracht Eri gestanden hatte. Er hatte den Hubschrauber, der, während Eri auf Arbeit gewesen war, wohl für einen Drachen gehalten, und auch, dass Autos ihn nicht fressen würden, sobald sie ihn im Haus entdeckten, hatte er zunächst nicht so recht glauben wollen. Also hatte sie ihn in seine Garage geführt und ihm ihren Bentley gezeigt – dass sie einen Gebrauchtwagen fuhr, unterschlug sie, obwohl sie natürlich eh nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er irgendeine Bemerkung machte, dass sie ausgerechnet einen Bentley fuhr. Britischer ging's kaum, hatte Jack einmal gescherzt, als sie sich das Auto angeschafft hatte.

»Diese fremde Zeit kennt einige teuflische Dinge«, stellte Legolas fest. »Ich dachte nur der böse Geist Saurons könne so etwas entsinnen.«

»Bullshit. Autos sind super«, hielt Eri dagegen. »Und Flugzeuge und Züge und Schiffe. Also nicht solche mit Segeln, wie du sie kennst, sondern mit Motoren wie Autos, die sie viel schneller fahren lassen. Durch solche Dinge war die Globalisierung überhaupt erst möglich.«

Darüber dachte Legolas eine ganze Weile nach. Schließlich meinte er: »Ich weiß nicht, ob die ständige Verfügbarkeit von allem Möglichen so gut ist.«

»Hm, vielleicht hast du Recht«, räumte sie nach kurzem Zögern ein. »Ich würd's aber trotzdem nicht missen wollen. So ein geheizter Pool im Keller, wenn's draußen schneit und stürmt, ist schon was Feines.«

Eri glaubte nicht, dass Legolas die ganze Zeit über nur in ihrem Haus und Garten hocken könnte, bis sie einen Weg gefunden hatten, ihn nach Mittelerde zurück zu schaffen. Das hieß, dass er wohl auch auf die Straße müsste. Leider waren ihm Jacks Kleider etwas zu klein und seine eigene Kleidung, auch wenn Eri sie mittlerweile hatte waschen und nähen lassen, würde auch in London ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Wenn auch weniger als der Night King und seine Gefolgsleute zum Staffelauftakt der letzten Game of Thrones Staffel, wie sie sich überlegte. Und das wiederum hieß, dass sie shoppen gehen würden. Gegen seinen Willen hatte sie auch Jack eingespannt, da dieser in Sachen Herrenbekleidung einen wesentlich besseren Ratgeber abgab als sie.

»Ich könnte Legolas zumindest für ein Businessmeeting einkleiden«, scherzte Eri.

Jack hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf die Shoppingtour, willigte jedoch ein. »Immerhin wollen wir dich von Eris geblümten Nachthemden erlösen, nicht wahr, Legolas?«

Der Elb lief rot an und sagte nichts dazu. Offenbar war ihm dieses Thema wohl doch zu peinlich.

Eri hoffte nur, dass sie ihrem neuen elbischen Freund, denn als solchen sah sie Legolas mittlerweile irgendwie an, zumindest einigermaßen die Angst vor modernen Transportmitteln genommen hatte, denn durch die Londoner Innenstadt kam man am besten immer noch mit der U-Bahn und ohne Klaustrophobie. Natürlich hatte Legolas Angst davor, dessen war sie sich sicher, er zeigte es nur nicht. Vielleicht war es ihm peinlich, vor Menschen einzugestehen, dass auch ein ach so starker Elbenkrieger Angst haben konnte – am schlimmsten noch vor Dingen, die Menschen erfunden hatten. Aber sie konnte sich ja selbst ihre Angst vor diversen Dingen nicht eingestehen, und die waren oft profaner als so etwas.

Legolas ließ anklingen, dass er die Einkaufsrunde durch die Londoner Edelgeschäfte für keine gute Idee hielt, und wollte lieber weiter in Eris Bibliothek lesen. Sie jedoch bestand darauf, schon allein deshalb, weil ihr durchaus wieder einmal nach ganz unbefangenem Einkaufen war. Legolas hatte sich überhaupt sehr schwer damit getan, den Begriff des Shoppens zu verstehen, und als er es schließlich verstanden hatte, hatte er sich nicht überzeugt davon gezeigt.

Ihr erstes Ziel war Regent Street. Freilich hatte Legolas mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass Eri in der gehobenen Preisklasse mitspielte, und hatte daher den Vorschlag eingebracht, wenn schon, eher nach Kleidung für Normalverdienende zu schauen, um möglichst nicht aufzufallen. Eri mochte nur ungern in Läden gehen, denen man ansah, dass sie billig in Asien produzierten, daher hatte Regent Street einen guten Kompromiss gebildet.

»Aber ins Harrods müssen wir trotzdem. Für mich«, beharrte sie. Irgendwie hatte sie einen Narren an Harrods gefressen.

»Harrods spielt echt 'ne Liga über mir«, bemerkte Jack.

»Du solltest wirklich an die Börse gehen, da macht man gutes Geld«, riet sie ihm nicht zum ersten Mal.

»Ja, wenn man Ahnung hat, wie du«, hielt er dagegen. Leiser wandte er sich an Legolas: »Harrods ist so ein schnieke Laden für die ganz feinen Herrschaften, weißt du. Die mit den Nasen in den Wolken.«

Eri tat, als habe sie nichts gehört.

Die Regent Street befand sich nur einen kurzen Fußmarsch von ihrem Haus entfernt. Es war das erste Mal für Legolas, dass er ihr Haus verließ und die Straßen von London auch einmal von außen erlebte. Eri hatte ihn gebeten, nicht allzu offensichtlich zu gaffen, aber sonderlich gut gelang es ihm nicht. Es war eben doch etwas anderes, die fremden Straßen einer völlig fremden Zeit am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, statt vom Fenster aus die Leute draußen zu beobachten. Mit Sicherheit brannten ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge, und Eri stellte sich auf einen Verhör ein, sobald sie wieder daheim waren.

Legolas trug seine eigene Kleidung. Jack hatte ihm welche von sich angeboten, aber Eri war der Ansicht, dass Kleidung, die offensichtlich drei Nummern zu klein war, ausgerechnet in London wohl ebenso wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde wie ein vermeintlich gut gemachtes Cosplay, das natürlich so verblüffend echt aussah, weil es echt war. Die meisten Leute ignorieren sie eh und der Großteil vom Rest ging wahrscheinlich einfach von einem Hipster aus, der einen Mittelalter-Tick hatte. Da musste man schon Geschütze wie HBO mit den White Walkern auffahren, ging es Eri wieder einmal durch den Kopf.

Oh, natürlich wollten einige Leute stehen bleiben und schauen, und Eri war ganz froh, dass sie Legolas im Vorfeld das Konzept Fotografie erklären konnte und er sich von so etwas jetzt sogar recht geschmeichelt zeigte. Eitelkeit gehörte also auch zu seinen Charakterzügen, stellte sie fest, ein wenig jedenfalls. Einige Passanten fragten auch nach dem Cosplay, und sie machten sich den Scherz, einfach mit der Wahrheit zu antworten. Legolas machte es sichtlich Spaß, einige der versierteren Kenner des Fandoms mit seinen Sindarin-Kenntnissen zu beeindrucken, auch wenn Eri ihm dazu riet, es nicht zu übertreiben. Für alle anderen hatten sie sich auf Mike geeinigt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Name Legolas zugesagt, und sie hatten beschlossen, ihn in der Öffentlichkeit so zu nennen.

Ihre vorsichtige Heranführung an das Leben im 21. Jahrhundert war bei weitem nicht komplett, jedoch anscheinend ausreichend, dass Legolas keinen kompletten Kulturschock erlitt. Der Lärm und die Hektik der Millionenmetropole London beunruhigten ihn sichtlich, aber es gab doch die eine oder andere Sache, die ihm zu gefallen schien. Nicht nur, dass Leute ihm Komplimente für sein hervorragendes Cosplay machten.

An einigen Dingen hegte er besonderes Interesse, allen voran die künstlerische Kultur, die sie hegten. Eri hörte bei sich zu Hause hauptsächlich klassische Musik, wobei sie Beethoven bevorzugte. Um ihm jedoch auch einmal einen anderen Eindruck zu vermitteln, hatte sie bei sich zu Hause diverse Metalbands aufgelegt. Noch so eine Sache, die sie ihren Kollegen nie erzählte: Sie ging leidenschaftlich gern auf Metalkonzerte und hörte diese Musik ausgesprochen gern. Nachdem er jedoch in den vergangenen zwei Wochen genug klassische Musik gehört hatte (und den Künstlern einige Anerkennung entgegenbrachte, was für einen Elb eine Menge hieß, wie er betonte), hatte sie es für eine gute Idee gehalten, ihm auch einmal etwas Abwechslung zu bieten.

Metal hatte er wie zu erwarten nicht allzu viel abgewinnen können, zu Eris Schrecken jedoch dem Lied I See Fire von Ed Sheeran, das eines Morgens lief, als sie einer Eingebung folgend den Soundtrack des zweiten Hobbit Films aufgelegt hatte. Legolas war völlig hin und weg, und sie erklärte seinen Musikgeschmack für komplett verloren.

Seit einiger Zeit schlenderten sie nun schon durch Regent Street und hatten bereits einige Geschäfte abgeklappert.

»Ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, warum ich hier bin«, sagte Legolas. »Wie ich schon vor einer Woche sagte, glaube ich, dass es einen Grund haben muss, und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto eher bin ich davon überzeugt, dass es auch sein muss.«

» _Wyrda_ «, sagte Eri bedeutungsschwanger. »Ich glaub zwar nicht an Schicksalsfirlefanz, aber erleuchte uns bitte.«

»Nun, mein letzter Gedanke war der Wunsch nach Hilfe. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Zufall war, dass ich daraufhin hier erwachte«, meinte der Elb.

»Und wie soll diese Hilfe aussehen, die du ausgerechnet in deiner fernen Zukunft finden sollst?«, fragte Jack.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gestand Legolas. »Aber eure Heilkunst…«

»Medizin, bitte«, korrigierte Jack.

»Also eure Medizin verbringt wahre Wunder, Dinge, von denen ich mir nie hätte träumen lassen, dass sie möglich sind«, sagte Legolas. »Und ihr redet nie über Waffen, aber wenn Eri abends Nachrichten schaut, dann werden…«

»Nein! Neinneinneinneinnein! Das geht in eine völlig falsche Richtung«, unterbrach sie ihn sogleich. »Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwer das im Sinn hatte. Wenn du mir schon beim Nachrichten gucken über die Schultern gelinst hast, dann hast du auch gesehen, was diese Waffen anrichten. Ich _will_ einfach nicht glauben, dass so etwas gut für deine Zeit sein kann. Na gut, was gegen Antibiotika einzuwenden wäre, weiß ich jetzt spontan nicht, aber na ja. Schon allein die Frage, wie man an solche Waffen kommen sollte! Die gehören dem Militär und der Regierung. Und … nein. Das kann es einfach nicht sein.«

Jack schien das Ganze mit mehr Humor zu sein, denn er brach plötzlich in Gelächter aus und prustete los.

»Was ist daran so komisch?«, verlangte Legolas zu wissen und klang durchaus etwas beleidigt dabei.

»Ich stell mir nur einfach gerade vor, wie eine Gruppe Elben mit einem Leopard durch's Gebüsch bricht und diverse Orks plattwälzt«, lachte Jack. »Das Bild in meinem Kopf ist einfach zu gut!«

Eri konnte sich nicht des Gedanken erwehren, dass er damit durchaus Recht hatte. Es _war_ komisch.

»Nein, Eri hat schon Recht. Keine gute Idee. Allein schon der Fakt, dass man da nicht einfach so rankommt«, sagte Jack. »Was die Medizin betrifft …«

»Und was ist, wenn diese Dinge halt einfach passiert sind?«, warf Eri ein. »Einfach, weil Dinge nun mal passieren, ohne einen Grund haben zu müssen?«

»Das wäre kein sehr ermutigender Gedanke«, sagte Legolas. »Aber vielleicht habt ihr ja auch Recht …«

»Mensch, jetzt kling nicht so, als würde gleich die Welt untergehen«, versuchte Eri ihn zu trösten. »Lass uns lieber noch ein paar Klamotten für dich finden.«

Eri lotste ihre beiden Männer in das nächste Geschäft, ein Schuhladen. Unisones Stöhnen folgte ihr. Sie steuerte die Herrenabteilung an und bedeutete Legolas und Jack, sich auszutoben.

»Der Modegeschmack dieser Zeit ist sehr seltsam«, kommentierte Legolas nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. »Das fiel mir schon bei all den Menschen auf der Straße auf. Er ist so … freizügig. Aber sehr abwechslungsreich.«

»Und du hast einen Fimmel für grüne und braune Sachen«, stellte Eri mit Blick auf ihre bisherigen Einkäufe fest. »Und Leder. Die Lederhose sieht echt scheiße aus, aber sie war dir ja nicht auszureden.«

»Verwundert's dich? Ich bin ein Waldelb«, sagte Legolas nur trocken und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

»Man könnte ja auch einmal außerhalb der Box denken«, schlug sie vor.

Legolas hatte sich mittlerweile mit wenig Interesse umgeblickt. Nun jedoch schien er etwas ins Auge gefasst zu haben, das ihm gefiel. Er ging los und kam mit einem Paar Damenstiefeln (freilich Leder) wieder. Nun war es an Eri, eine Augenbraue zu heben.

»Das tragen Frauen«, sagte sie.

»Ich finde sie aber elegant«, meinte er.

»Und ich finde, dass das zu weibisch an dir aussieht«, konterte sie. »Jack, hilf mal und mach Schuhberatung.«

»Wieso ich?«, protestierte dieser. »Ich hab davon doch auch bloß keine Ahnung. Auf Arbeit trag ich eh meist Turnschuhe.«

Ein Verkäufer war die Rettung. »Sir, kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, wandte er sich an Legolas.

»Ich suche ein paar Schuhe«, sprach dieser das Offensichtliche aus. »Robust sollten sie sein, aber auch elegant. Ich bevorzuge Leder, braun.«

Eri verdrehte ihm Hintergrund die Augen. Sie hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass Elben bei ihrer Bekleidung so wählerisch und anspruchsvoll waren.

Der Verkäufer nickte gewichtig, als hätte er den vollen Durchblick, was Legolas da von ihm forderte, und ging dann weniger zielstrebig, als er wahrscheinlich wollte, in eine Richtung los.

Oder es lag daran, dass Legolas ein verwöhntes Prinzlein war, stichelte Eri in Gedanken weiter. Aber nein, das war unfair ihm gegenüber, mahnte sie sich. Legolas hatte in den etwas mehr als zwei Wochen, in denen sie ihn kannte, nie den verwöhnten Prinzen heraushängen lassen. Eigentlich hatte er sogar nur ganz nebenbei erwähnt, dass sein Vater ein König war und er nicht gerade wenig bei dessen Staatsgeschäften mitzureden hatte.

Waren es wirklich erst zwei Wochen? Es kam ihr viel länger vor. Normalerweise schloss sie nie so schnell Freundschaft mit jemandem.

Es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder, aber der Verkäufer fand tatsächlich ein paar Schuhe, das Legolas gefiel und das nicht in der Damenabteilung zu finden war. So ganz verstand Legolas allerdings nicht, wie die Geschlechtertrennung bei Kleidung vonstattenging.

»Hier tragen auch Frauen Hosen«, sagte er, als sie den Laden wieder verlassen hatten. »Das ist … nicht rechtens und verwirrt mich.«

»Das nennt sich Emanzipation«, sagte sie. »Frauen können sehr wohl Hosen tragen, das ist kein Problem.«

»Aha.« Er schien nicht überzeugt zu sein.

Am Ende der Regent Street hatten sie für Legolas eine, wie Eri es bezeichnete, grün-braune Bikerkluft zusammengestellt.

»Es fehlt nur noch eine Harley«, meinte sie und stellte sich das Ganze bildlich vor. »Das sähe ziemlich heiß aus …«

Jack grinste. »Da weht der Wind also her.«

»Quatsch, lassen wir das«, würgte sie ihn ab. »Auf nach Harrods. Das hab ich mir jetzt verdient. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es so anstrengend ist, mit Elben einkaufen zu gehen.«

»Wie ich sagte, der Modegeschmack dieser Zeit ist sehr fremdartig«, sagte Legolas zu seiner Verteidigung. »Mir fällt es schwer, hier auch nur ansatzweise etwas zu finden, das mir gefällt. Und von dem meisten sagt ihr auch noch, dass ich es nicht tragen kann, und ich verstehe es meist noch nicht einmal.«

»Jetzt zieh noch einen Schmollmund und du klingst wirklich wie ein Baby«, frotzelte Eri. »Siehst du, so.« Sie machte es übertrieben vor und tätschelte ihm dabei die Wange. Zumindest musste auch Legolas darüber lachen.

»Aber bitte denkt nicht, ich sei undankbar«, sagte er. »Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich euch eure Hilfe vergelten kann. Ohne eure Hilfe wäre ich wohl hoffnungslos verloren. Wie zeigt man jemandem hier seine Dankbarkeit?«

»Na ja, man könnte jemanden zum Essen einladen«, meinte Jack. »Das einzige Problem daran ist, dass du kein eigenes Geld hast. Jedenfalls nichts, womit man hierzulande zahlen könnte.«

»Legolas könnte uns trotzdem zum Essen einladen«, meinte Eri. »Nur, dass wir dann halt zahlen und dieses Detail unter den Tisch kehren.«

Legolas lachte leise auf. »Es wirkt ein wenig an den Haaren herbei gezogen, aber gern«, meinte er.

»Wenn ihr morgen schon essen gehen wollt, dann aber ohne mich, ich hab morgen Dienst«, sagte Jack.

»Und in dem Fall sollten wir auch für Legolas nach einem Anzug schauen«, sagte Eri. »Gut, dass wir gerade eh zum Harrods gehen. Ich hatte nämlich das Ledbury im Sinn.«

»Gleich immer die Edelgeschütze auffahren, tse tse tse«, machte Jack.

»Die haben das beste Essen der Stadt«, erinnerte Eri ihn. »Und ich will nicht zur nächsten Fish and Chips Bude am Straßenrand, obwohl alle sagen, das sei so britisch.«

Legolas hatte wohl anscheinend beschlossen, es einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die London Underground Station am Piccadilly Circus erreicht. Legolas schien das alles nicht ganz geheuer zu sein und folgte ihnen mit unsicheren Schritten in den Untergrund.

»Du bist auf den Pfaden der Toten gegangen, da wirst du doch wohl ein paar Stationen mit der Subway fahren können«, erinnerte Eri ihn.

»Das war etwas anderes«, verteidigte er sich.

»Sicher? Ich find' die Vorstellung irgendwelcher alter Tunnel voller toter Geister wesentlich gruseliger als eine hell erleuchtete Untergrundstation«, sagte sie.

Offenbar wollte er sich diese Blöße nicht geben und riss sich nun zusammen.

Eri löste für alle drei ein Ticket und sie stiegen in die nächste Bahn in Richtung Knightsbridge Station ein. Es war Samstagnachmittag und dementsprechend viele Menschen waren auch unterwegs. Die Bahn war voll, auch für Londoner Verhältnisse, und sie bekamen keine Sitzplätze. Legolas und Jack waren groß genug, um sich an den Haltegriffen an der Decke festzuhalten. Da Eri dort nicht ran kam, hielt sie sich kurzerhand an Jacks Arm fest.

»So viele Menschen«, stellte Legolas erstaunt fest.

»Es ist London, natürlich«, sagte Jack. »Gegenwärtig wohnen etwa achteinhalb Millionen in der Stadt und in der Metropole etwa dreizehntausendsechshundert Menschen. Nimmt man das Umland dazu, sogar noch mehr. Die wollen alle irgendwo wohnen und von der Stelle kommen.«

Legolas schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. »Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.«

Er war sichtlich froh, als sie Knightsbridge erreichten und den Londoner Underground wieder verließen. Von hier aus war es bis Harrods nicht mehr weit. Das Gebäude machte schon von weitem auf sich aufmerksam.

»Das ist so ein richtiger Etepetete Laden, wo nur die reichen Schnösel hingehen«, frotzelte Jack. »Na gut, und Touristen, die sich toll fühlen wollen.«

»Das ist eine wirklich seltsame Stadt«, sagte Legolas. »Ich hätte erwartet, dass ich auffallen würde. Stattdessen scheint es niemanden zu interessieren. So eine Vielfalt habe ich noch nie gesehen. Auffallen würde wie … kennt ihr einen Vergleich?«

»Auffallen wie ein bunter Hund«, meinte Jack.

»Die Welt ist groß, es gibt viele Kulturen, Nationen und Ethnizitäten«, meinte Eri nur. »Und jetzt will ich shoppen gehen.«

»Ich warne dich, Legolas, wir sind hauptsächlich zum Tüten schleppen mitgenommen worden«, sagte Jack mit einem leidvollen Stöhnen.

Eri liebte es, die verschiedensten Oberteile, Hosen, Kleider und Röcke anzuprobieren. Sie kaufte selten etwas, aber es machte ihr Spaß, die verschiedensten Stile auszuprobieren und zu schauen, wie sie darin wirkte. Kleidung war ihr sehr wichtig, um auch nach außen zu transportieren, wer sie war. Jack und Legolas standen meist nur etwas verloren daneben und sagten zu allem Ja und Amen.

»Kaschmir ist wundervoll«, schwärmte sie nicht zu ersten Mal, als sie einen besonders weichen Pullover gefunden hatte. »Wobei … die Farbe unvorteilhaft ist.«

»Hässlich«, murmelte Jack, jedoch absichtlich laut genug, dass Eri es auch hörte. »Ich weiß, warum ich hier nie etwas kaufe.«

»Weil du keinen Sinn für Designermode hast«, hielt sie dagegen. »Nicht jeder kann eben Valentino oder Gucci tragen. Wobei Gucci zugegeben nicht unbedingt meine liebste Designermarke ist. Zu schrill.«

Legolas blieb elegant im Hintergrund und enthielt sich eines Kommentars.

»Unser neuer Freund und ich könnten ja schon einmal zur Herrenabteilung gehen und nach einem passenden Anzug schauen«, schlug Jack vor.

»Neinneinnein, kommt gar nicht in Frage«, hielt Eri dagegen. »Der Anzug muss zu meiner Abendgarderobe passen, das ist ganz klar. Notfalls muss ich mir also auch ein neues Kleid kaufen. Und die Schuhe nicht zu vergessen. Und der Schlips – oder die Fliege.«

Legolas wirkte völlig überfordert.

Jack seufzte. »Anzüge zu kaufen, ist jedes Mal eine Horrorstory. Ich hasse das.«

»Ach, Blödsinn. Männer in Anzügen sehen so sexy aus«, schnurrte Eri und zwinkerte vielsagend. »Das lohnt sich.«

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das ist wahrscheinlich etwas, das ich nie verstehen werde«, sagte er, was Eri als Freifahrtschein nahm.

Sie verbrachten gut zwei Stunden in Harrods und Eri verstand es hervorragend, die beiden Männer quer durch das ganze Gebäude zu jagen auf der Suche nach passender Abendgarderobe. Am Ende ließ sie gut achttausend Pfund an der Kasse.

Jack schluckte, als sie Harrods wieder verlassen hatten.

»Ich geh nie wieder mit dir shoppen, Eri«, sagte er. »Erstens bist du eine Foltermeisterin und zweitens war das _viel zu viel_ Geld für ein bisschen Stoff.«

»Für ausgesprochen gut aussehenden Stoff allerdings«, erwiderte sie. »Man zahlt hier nicht nur das Material und die Verarbeitungskosten. Man zahlt dafür, jemand zu sein. Verstehst du?«

»Nein«, sagte Jack offen heraus. »Einer der Anzüge, den wir vorhin in Regent Street gesehen haben, hätte es auch getan.«

»Ich dachte immer, Vater macht einen unnötig großen Aufriss um offizielle Anlässe«, sagte Legolas. »Er ist im Vergleich hierzu«, er machte eine unbestimmte Geste in Richtung Harrods, »harmlos. Na ja, abgesehen von seiner Macke mit seiner Krone …«

Eri, die nach ihrem Erfolgserlebnis beim Shoppen in ausgesprochen lockerer Stimmung war, wurde hellhörig. »Hau raus, was meinst du damit?«

»Natürlich hat er für jede Jahreszeit eine passende Krone«, erklärte Legolas. »Und dann muss sie auch noch dem Anlass entsprechen und darauf referieren. Nicht zu vergessen seine Zeit, in der er der Meinung war, dass seine Krone seine Stimmung wiedergeben muss.«

Eri konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Das klingt echt schräg«, kommentierte sie.

»Ich glaube, Thranduil würde sich gut mit unserer Queen verstehen«, sagte Jack. »Sie hat in all den Jahren als Königin keinen Hut zweimal getragen, soweit ich weiß.«

»Oh ja, das klingt nach Vater.« Legolas grinste frech. »Wenn er wüsste, was ich über ihn erzähle, er würde mir den Kopf abreißen.«

Mittlerweile hatten sie wieder den Weg in Richtung Knightsbridge eingeschlagen, um den Heimweg anzutreten. Legolas wirkte etwas unwillig.

»Können wir einen anderen Weg nehmen?«, fragte er. »Es hatte mir nicht sonderlich zugesagt, in dieser Untergrundkutsche ohne Pferde eingepfercht zu sein.«

»Eigentlich hätten wir jetzt einen Bus genommen«, sagte Eri.

»Na, schauen wir mal, was Google Maps sagt«, warf Jack ein und zückte sein Smartphone.

Während er auf dem Bildschirm herumtippte, beobachtete Legolas ihn. »Das ist Magie«, sagte er.

»Nein«, widersprach Jack, »definitiv nicht. Nur die Erfindung eines sehr schlauen Kopfs, der leider an Krebs verstorben ist. Steve Jobs hat damit allerdings schon ein ziemliches Ding gelandet. Weißt du, das 21. Jahrhundert wird als das Zeitalter der Information bezeichnet. Alle Infos sind jederzeit abrufbereit, was schon sehr praktisch ist.«

»Wobei mich diese ständige Erreichbarkeit manchmal schon nervt«, meinte Eri. »Ständig hast du im Hinterkopf, dass die Arbeit anrufen kann und dir sagt, dass sie die Geschäfte versaut haben und _jetzt sofort_ deine Hilfe brauchen, sonst geht die Welt unter.«

»Für Ärzte ist das allerdings nicht unwichtig«, gab Jack zu bedenken. »Aber guckt mal, Google sagt, da gibt's einen schönen Weg durch Hyde Park. Das klingt doch gut, oder? Dauert eine halbe Stunde, wenn wir gemütlich schlendern.«

Eri wäre es lieber, wenn sie den öffentlichen Nahverkehr nehmen würden, da sie allmählich fußlahm wurde. Aber Legolas machte deutlich, dass er lieber den Fußweg nehmen würde, und auch Jack meinte, dass dagegen nicht viel einzuwenden sei. Also gab sie sich geschlagen.

Dennoch: Sie erachtete diesen Tag für einen vollen Erfolg. Legolas hatte angemessene Kleidung, sie ein neues Kleid, und der Elb hatte endlich einmal echte Großstadtluft geschnuppert, ohne dabei völlig aus den Socken zu fallen. Das war doch etwas!

* * *

*Der Herr der Ringe, Buch II, Kapitel I – Tolkien

**Der Hobbit, Kapitel 3 – Tolkien


	5. Das stille Volk

Als sie wieder bei Eri daheim waren, schlug Legolas vor, dass er für sie kochen könnte. Der Vorschlag der Einladung zum Essen schien ihn noch immer zu beschäftigen und offenbar hielt er das für eine gute Alternative.

»Du kannst kochen?«, fragte Eri verwundert. »Ehrlich, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet.«

»Daheim im Palast übernehmen das freilich die Köche«, sagte er. »Aber irgendwie muss man ja auch in der Wildnis überleben, nicht wahr?« Er zwinkerte schelmisch. »Ihr hättet allerdings die Kochkünste Perhaels erleben müssen. Hm, hier heißt er vielleicht anders. Banazîr?«

»Wer bitte?«, fragte sie verwundert.

»Er meint Sam«, warf Jack ein. »Bei uns heißt er Samweis Gamdschie. Und dass er wie ein Meister kochen kann, glaub ich sofort.«

»Also wir können auch beim Lieferservice bestellen«, meinte Eri, der bei dem Gedanken nicht ganz wohl war, Legolas in ihre Küche zu lassen. Er kannte den Umgang mit den ganzen Gerätschaften doch nicht …

»Du bestellst immer beim Lieferservice«, sagte Jack. »Also ich hätte nichts dagegen, von Legolas' Kochkünsten überzeugt zu werden.«

Der Elb strahlte, und Eri war überstimmt. Am Ende musste sie jedoch zugeben, dass das, was Legolas mit dem bisschen, was sie im Haus hatte, zusammengestellt hatte, überraschend gut schmeckte. Und ihre Küche war auch nicht abgebrannt.

»Ich habe versucht, euch etwas zusammenzustellen, was wir im Eryn Lasgalen essen würden«, erklärte Legolas später beim Essen. »Hauptbestandteil unserer Mahlzeiten sind allerdings Pilze.«

»Die du in diesem Haushalt leider vergeblich suchen wirst, weil ich Pilze hasse«, erwiderte Eri.

»Mann, ist total lecker«, sagte Jack mit vollem Mund und deutete mit der Gabel auf seinen Teller.

»Das freut mich«, erwiderte Legolas. »Ich stelle immer wieder fest, dass sich viele über den Speiseplan der Waldelben erstaunt zeigen, was mich ehrlich gesagt verwundert. Wir leben in einem Wald, da können wir nicht viel Ackerbau betreiben. Üblicherweise essen wir daher, was der Wald hergibt, und gerade Back- und Weideerzeugnisse sind überwiegend Importware und daher auch recht teuer. Unser Speiseplan besteht meist aus Wurzeln, Waldfrüchten und Wild. Letzteres schmeckt besonders lecker, wenn man es selbst erjagt hat. Ich liebe die königlichen Jagden!«

»So richtig mit Waldhorn und Jagdhunden und einer toll aussehenden Jagdgesellschaft?«, wollte Eri wissen. »Das stelle ich mir wirklich toll vor.«

»Ich hab mir nie Gedanken über die Wirtschaft eines Waldreiches Gedanken gemacht«, stellte Jack fest. »Aber das klingt echt sinnvoll. Warum schreibt niemand über so coole Details?«

»Gimli erzählte mir einmal, dass sein Vater ganz verwundert sei, warum unsere Gefangenen so gut speisen; sie bekommen Wurzeln und Trockenfrüchte, während andernorts nur Wasser und Trockenbrot gereicht wird. Bei uns ist das jedoch Arme Leute Essen, wie ihr sagen würdet«, erklärte Legolas.

»Also ist es nur ein Fantasy-Klischee, dass Waldelben alle strenge Vegetarier sind und ja kein Tier töten«, schloss Eri.

»Ich persönlich liebe einen saftigen Hirschbraten, am besten, wenn ich den Hirsch vorher selbst erlegte«, sagte Legolas. »Es gibt nichts Besseres auf der Welt! Es sei denn, der Hirsch wird mit Waldpilzen gereicht.«

»Mir tropft der Zahn«, kommentierte Jack. »Würden wir nicht schon essen, ich würde gewaltigen Hunger bekommen.«

Nach dem Essen räumten sie gemeinsam den Tisch ab und machten den Abwasch. Legolas war von der Erfindung des Kühlschranks und der Spülmaschine absolut begeistert gewesen und hatte, nachdem Eri sie ihm erklärt hatte, tagelang von nichts anderem reden wollen. Der Elb summte eine leise Melodie vor sich hin, etwas, das er sehr gern tat, wie Eri festgestellt hatte, und sang schließlich auch den Text dazu:

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_ *

»Legolas, bitte, lass es«, fuhr Eri dazwischen. »Oder ich schmeiß Arch Enemy an.« Death Metal hörte er ganz besonders ungern.

»Findest du, dass ich nicht gut singen kann?«, fragte er erschrocken.

»Nein, du kannst echt gut singen. Ich find nur Ed Sheerans Lieder scheußlich und halte es für eine Unart, dass so jemand einen Endsong in einer Tolkien-Verfilmung singen durfte.«

»Vergiss nicht den Cameo in Game of Thrones«, warf Jack ein. »Mich wundert's, dass Arya seinen Charakter nicht gemeuchelt hat.«

»Mir gefällt die Musik jenes Ed Sheerans«, sagte Legolas, offenbar erleichtert, dass Eri doch nicht an seinem musikalischen Können zweifelte.

»Ugh!«, stöhnte Eri.

»Ganz ehrlich: Mich wundert das nicht«, sagte Jack. »Ed Sheeran und Konsorten sind die modernen Barden. Von der Musik mag man halten, was man will, aber das trifft es recht gut. Aber wir sollten keine Zeit verplempern, eigentlich wollten wir heute noch die Rechercheergebnisse der Woche zusammentragen.«

»Ich hol den Wein aus dem Keller«, sagte Eri. »Rot oder weiß?«

»Rot bitte«, sagte Legolas und Jack stimmte dem zu.

Wein war etwas, mit dem man Legolas hervorragend ködern konnte. Wein und Erdnussflips. Warum letzteres, wusste Eri nicht, aber der Wein verwunderte sie nicht. Sie war irgendwie immer davon ausgegangen, dass insbesondere die königliche Familie des Düsterwaldes einen ausgesprochenen Weinfimmel hatte, und so war es auch tatsächlich. Legolas meinte, dass sein Vater da sogar noch viel schlimmer sei und keine Kosten und Mühen scheute, um den teuersten Wein aus Dorwinion zu importieren, was, wie Legolas meinte, wohl durchaus eine logistische Herausforderung sei. Dafür sei es der beste Wein, den er kenne.

Erneut setzten sie sich an den Esstisch und breiteten aus, was sie in der Woche zusammengetragen hatten. Eri stapelte vor allem einige Bücher und Jack klappte sein Notebook auf.

»Also: Ich habe in verschiedenen Grimm-Werken Geschichten über das stille Volk gefunden, wie Elfen teilweise auch genannt werden«, sagte Eri.

»Warum Grimm? Die haben deutsche Märchen gesammelt, aber ich dachte, wir wollen nach irischen suchen?«, sagte Jack.

»Es gibt keine deutschen Märchen, nur in Deutschland gesammelte«, dozierte Eri. »Das gilt für alle Märchen auf der Welt. Warum sonst haben wir Cinderella und die Deutschen Aschenputtel? Der Stoff findet sich unabhängig von der Kultur in vielen Nationen. Nur die Details variieren. Dann reisen sie eben durch eine Wüste, statt durch einen Wald.«

»Wir wollen kein Uniseminar«, unterbrach Jack sie. »Aber sag an, was hast du gefunden?«

»Also, wie gesagt werden sie auch das stille Volk genannt, weil sie den Lärm menschlicher Siedlungen nicht mögen und in Wiesen und Auen und Wäldern leben. Sie können verschiedene Formen annehmen, von Banshie, Phuka und Cluricaun hat man ja schon gehört«, fasste Eri das Gröbste zusammen. »Hellhörig wurde ich bei der Erwähnung eines Lands der Jugend, Thierna na oge.«

»In der Tat, das klingt nicht ganz unvertraut in meinen Ohren«, stimmte Legolas zu.

»Dieses Land liegt unter Wasser«, fuhr Eri fort, »und wird als Unterwelt bezeichnet. Überhaupt sind Elfen mit dem Teufel assoziiert und werden als aus dem Himmel verstoßene Engel des Lichts bezeichnet, die bangen, beim Jüngsten Gericht in die Hölle verbannt zu werden.«

»Der Teufel?« Legolas runzelte die Stirn. »Ihr habt mir erklärt, dass er mit dem ersten Dunklen Herrscher zu vergleichen ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das hier weiterbringt.«

»Na ja, warte, so einfach ist das nicht«, sagte Jack. »Tolkien war erzkonservativer Katholik mit einem komischen Humor, und das spiegelt sich auch in seinen Werken wieder. Morgoth und der Teufel haben ausgesprochen offensichtliche Parallelen, das stimmt, aber ich persönlich habe Morgoth immer als wesentlich schlimmer geschilderte Bedrohung empfunden als der Teufel in der Bibel. Zugegebener Maßen halte ich Luzifer in John Miltons Verlorenen Paradies für eine sehr interessante Figur, die nicht einfach nur schwarz gezeichnet wurde. Und das zu der Zeit!«

»Genau, und die Grimm-Märchen werden zwar immer als Volksmärchen bezeichnet, aber streng genommen sind sie das nicht und man müsste korrekt von Buchmärchen sprechen«, setzte Eri ein. »Schaut man sich ein wenig die Editionsgeschichte ihrer Sammlungen an, sieht man, dass sie teils starke Veränderungen vornahmen, was nicht immer mehr im Sinne eines Volksmärchen ist. Dementsprechend flossen in ihre Texte auch christliche Wert- und Normvorstellungen ein und die Märchen wurden zu christlichen Lehrwerken auch in Hinblick auf die kindliche Entwicklung und Erziehung. Wenn Elfen hier also mit dem Teufel in Verbindung gebracht werden, ist das nicht so dramatisch, wie es für dich vielleicht klingen mag.«

Legolas wirkte definitiv nicht überzeugt. »Im Laufe der Jahre, die zwischen euch und mir liegen, hat sich sehr viel auch in den Vorstellungen der Menschen von der Welt geändert«, sagte er. »Ich erkenne in der Religion, die ihr Christentum nennt, einiges wieder, aber vieles erscheint mir auch fremd und … nun, verdreht.«

»Religion spielt heutzutage vor allem in westlichen Ländern, wo Atheismus weit verbreitet ist, kaum noch eine Rolle«, sagte Jack. »Märchen sind eben vor allem Kindergeschichten. Wobei ihre Moral oft universell ist und nicht unbedingt an Religion gebunden sein muss.«

»Dieser Aspekt hat vor allem kulturhistorischen Hintergrund«, erklärte Eri. »In vielen Märchen spielt das Spinnhandwerk eine große Rolle, was den Hinweis darauf gibt, dass der Wert einer Frau früher anhand dessen gemessen wurde, was für eine fleißige und geschickte Spinnerin sie war. Aber das führt zu weit und ist für uns auch nicht interessant.

Ich habe jedenfalls einige Märchen gelesen und bin immer wieder auf Geschichten gestoßen, in denen Menschen in die Unterwelt kommen. So zum Beispiel im Fingerhütchen oder Die Erscheinung des O'Donoghue. Ich habe auch dieses nette kleine Textlein in den deutschen Kinder- und Hausmärchen gefunden.«

Sie nahm eine englische Übersetzung selbiger zur Hand und schlug das Märchen mit der Nummer 39 auf. Dann las sie vor:

»Es war einmal ein armes Dienstmädchen, das war fleißig und reinlich, kehrte alle Tage das Haus und schüttete das Kehricht auf einen großen Haufen vor die Türe. Eines Morgens, als es eben wieder an die Arbeit gehen wollte, fand es einen Brief darauf, und weil es nicht lesen konnte, so stellte es den Besen in die Ecke und brachte den Brief seiner Herrschaft, und da war es eine Einladung von den Wichtelmännern, die baten das Mädchen, ihnen ein Kind aus der Taufe zu heben. Das Mädchen wußte nicht, was es tun sollte, endlich auf vieles Zureden, und weil sie ihm sagten, so etwas dürfte man nicht abschlagen, so willigte es ein. Da kamen drei Wichtelmänner und führten es in einen hohlen Berg, wo die Kleinen lebten. Es war da alles klein, aber so zierlich und prächtig, daß es nicht zu sagen ist. Die Kindbetterin lag in einem Bett von schwarzem Ebenholz mit Knöpfen von Perlen, die Decken waren mit Gold gestickt, die Wiege war von Elfenbein, die Badwanne von Gold. Das Mädchen stand nun Gevatter und wollte dann wieder nach Haus gehen, die Wichtelmännlein baten es aber inständig, drei Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben. Es blieb also und verlebte die Zeit in Lust und Freude, und die Kleinen taten ihm alles zuliebe. Endlich wollte es sich auf den Rückweg machen, da steckten sie ihm die Taschen erst ganz voll Gold und führten es hernach wieder zum Berge heraus. Als es nach Haus kam, wollte es seine Arbeit beginnen, nahm den Besen in die Hand, der noch in der Ecke stand, und fing an zu kehren. Da kamen fremde Leute aus dem Haus, die fragten, wer es wäre und was es da zu tun hätte. Da war es nicht drei Tage, wie es gemeint hatte, sondern sieben Jahre bei den kleinen Männern im Berge gewesen, und seine vorige Herrschaft war in der Zeit gestorben.«*

Sie schlug das Buch wieder zu. »Das mit der Zeit, die verschieden schnell vergeht, hat mich spontan an die Beschreibung von Lórien erinnert«, sagte sie.

»Das wirkt alles sehr an den Haaren herbei gezogen«, gab Legolas skeptisch zu bedenken.

»Du willst zurück in deine Heimat, ich kann hier bleiben«, erinnerte Eri ihn. »Mir ist kein Fall wie deiner bekannt, also sollten wir uns auf jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis stürzen.«

»Zumal in Tolkiens Werken die Referenzen auf bekannte Mythologiekreise nicht zu übersehen sind, das also nicht von ungefähr kommen kann«, ergänzte Jack. »Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr bin ich davon überzeugt, dass wir hier nicht auf dem Holzweg sind.«

»Diese Phrase kenne ich leider nicht«, sagte Legolas.

»Das heißt, dass wir wahrscheinlich der richtigen Spur folgen«, sagte Eri. »Oder eher womöglich. Was hast du gefunden, Jack?«

»Ich war nicht so altmodisch wie du, Eri, und hab's Internet bemüht«, sagte dieser. »Ich habe geschaut, ob und wenn ja wie der Elfenglaube in Irland heute noch ausgelebt wird. Es gibt wirklich noch ein paar Bekloppte, die bei einem Regenbogen losrennen und wortwörtlich den Jackpot finden wollen. Na ja, Google findet bekanntlich alles und ich bin auf eine Märchenerzählerin in der tiefsten ländlichen irischen Region gestoßen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Sie bessert ihre Rente mit Märchenerzählen auf und hat wahrscheinlich sogar einen technikversierten Enkel, der ihr eine Website gebastelt hat – allerdings ist die total veraltet, also keine Ahnung, ob das was taugt. Na ja, auf der wirbt sie jedenfalls mit allerlei magischem Firlefanz. Tritt mit deinen Ahnen in Kontakt und so ein Blödsinn. Aber vielleicht ist da ja was dran? Ich glaub langsam alles.« Dabei nickte er in Richtung Legolas.

»Das einzige Problem ist: Wie kommen wir nach Irland?«, gab Eri zu bedenken.

»Mit dem Schiff, es gibt Fähren. Oder mit dem Flugzeug nach Dublin und dann weiter mit dem Bus oder so«, sagte Jack. »Das ist nun wirklich kein Problem.«

»Oh doch! Schengen Abkommen hin oder her und noch hat uns dieser Brexit-Scheiß nicht aus der EU gekickt, aber einen Reisepass braucht man dafür immer noch«, betonte Eri.

»Oh, stimmt. Scheiße.«

Sie sahen unisono zu Legolas. Dieser sah sie verwirrt an.

»Was heißt das?«, wollte er wissen.

»Jeder Mensch oder sagen wir: Jeder Mensch in vernünftigen Ländern hat einen Personalausweis«, sagte Eri. »Damit kann er sich jederzeit zweifelsfrei identifizieren. Nur: Dafür braucht man eine Geburtsurkunde, und die hast du nicht. Und einen Reisepass können wir damit auch nicht beantragen. Für den Staat existierst du quasi nicht. Bürokratie ist kompliziert.«

»Na super. Schon vorbei mit unseren tollen Plänen«, seufzte Jack.

Eri zögerte einen Augenblick. »Vielleicht nicht unbedingt. Wenn wir nach Irland reisen sollten, können wir so tun, als würde Legolas legal einreisen, glaube ich.«

»Mit anderen Worten: Du willst einen Pass fälschen?«, fragte Jack und seine Augen wurden groß. »Oh, das wird mir langsam zu heiß.«

»Nicht ich, aber ich kenn' da wen, der das machen kann«, gestand Eri.

Jack sah sie erstaunt an. »Wie kommst du an solche Leute? Ich mein, streng genommen ist das kriminell.«

»Nicht alle meine Börsengeschäfte sind sauber«, sagte Eri. »Was denkst du, warum ich mir diesen Lebensstandard leisten kann? Nicht mal mein Job reicht dafür. Ich hab da so ein paar Leute kennengelernt.«

Jack sog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. »Mensch, Eri, das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir. So kenne ich dich gar nicht.«

»Hast du nie The Wolf of Wall Street geguckt?«, fragte sie ihn. »Da hättest du dir das doch denken können, dass, wenn's um viel Geld geht, nicht immer alles sauber läuft. Aber das behältst du für dich, ja? Sonst war's das für mich.«

»Ich bin doch nicht blöd, natürlich!«, beteuerte er.

»Wollt ihr das wirklich für mich riskieren?«, mischte sich Legolas wieder ein. »So ganz verstehe ich es zwar nicht, was ihr gerade beredet habt, aber es klingt nach großen Mühen.«

»Natürlich werden wir erst einmal bei der Dame anrufen«, sagte Eri, »und uns allgemein erkunden, wie die Lage bei ihr aussieht. Aber die mageren irischen Reste in mir sagen, dass es für uns wohl so oder so nach Irland gehen muss.«

»Ein bisschen Muffensausen hab ich ja schon wegen der Passfälschung, aber … eigentlich ist das ein ziemliches Abenteuer!«, sagte Jack. »Ist nur die Frage, ob ich Urlaub auf Arbeit bekomme für eine Irlandreise. Mist.«

Mittlerweile war es später Abend. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Jack bei der Märchenerzählerin anrufen würde, sobald es ihm unter der Woche möglich war; am Wochenende wollten sie eine wildfremde alte Dame nicht behelligen. Außerdem beschlossen sie, ihr noch nicht zu sagen, worum es ihnen eigentlich ging. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sie nur für irre erklären und wieder auflegen. Damit verabschiedete er sich.

» _Le fael_ «, sagte Legolas beim Abschied mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

* * *

*Refrain von I See Fire von Ed Sheeran, zitiert nach

**Die Wichtelmänner, Zweites Märchen, KHM 39, Grimm Märchen, zitiert nach

Le fael – Ihr [seid] großmütig, Sindarin

* * *

Für dieses Kapitel habe ich hauptsächlich Grimm-Märchen gewälzt. Die Brüder haben nicht nur in Deutschland Märchen gesammelt, sondern auch einmal über den Tellerrand hinweg nach Irland geblickt. Meine Angaben basieren auf einer Grimm-Sammlung irischer Elfenmärchen aus dem Jahre 1948, herausgegeben von Will-Erich Peuckert in der Weidmannschen Verlagsbuchhandlung Berlin.

Man sollte außerdem folgendes im Hinterkopf haben: Eri nennt Legolas auf Englisch elf (=Elb), wenn sie aber hier deutsch von Elfen redet, meint sie das Englische fairies.


	6. Candle Light Dinner

Den Vormittag des nächsten Tages verbrachten Eri und Legolas vor ihrem Fernseher und schauten den ersten Herr der Ringe Film. Er hatte sie gebeten, ob er nebenher ihre Haare flechten dürfe. Sie trüge ihre Haare sonst immer so streng hochgebunden zu einem Dutt, das wäre doch eine Schande, da sie eigentlich so schöne lange Haare habe, meinte er. Sie hatte sich den Spaß gemacht und eingewilligt. Nun saß sie vor ihm auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa und war erstaunt, was für eine Geduld er darin hatte, ihre Haare zu bürsten.

Eri erinnerte sich, bei Tolkien gelesen zu haben, dass Elben es sehr mit den Haaren hatten und schönes Haar liebten. Sie war dennoch erstaunt, wie viele von solch allgemeinen Phrasen auch auf Legolas zutrafen. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass solche Dinge eher Klischees waren, aber anscheinend waren Elben doch ein homogenerer Volksschlag, als man so denken mochte.

Als Elrond gerade Gandalf ganz dramatisch erzählte, dass er ja damals bei Isildur gewesen sei und davon abgesehen hatte, ihm ein Bein zu stellen, merkte sie, wie Legolas ihre Schulter packte. Er drückte einmal fest, und irgendetwas in ihrer Schulter knirschte.

»Au!«, machte sie empört.

»Das war nötig«, sagte er ihr. »Du bist immer sehr gefordert von deiner Arbeit, wahrscheinlich merkst du es nicht einmal selbst. Man sieht dir deine Verspannung förmlich an.«

Sie kreiste probehalber mit der Schulter. »Fühlt sich tatsächlich besser an«, stellte sie erstaunt fest.

»Aber du musst schon stillhalten, sonst kann ich dir nicht deine Haare machen«, mahnte er scherzhaft streng.

Legolas schien sich ausgesprochen gut von dem Film unterhalten zu fühlen. Wahrscheinlich fand er es nur sehr komisch und witzig, wie sich Menschen des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts seine Welt vorstellten, überlegte sich Eri. Hinterher lobte er jedoch zumindest die schauspielerische Leistung vieler Darsteller, meinte jedoch, dass samt und sonders alle Elbendarsteller unpassend seien. Nachdem sie nun einen waschechten Elben etwas näher kennen gelernt hatte, kam Eri nicht umhin, ihm da zuzustimmen. Ein Mensch würde niemals auch nur annähernd treffend einen Elben darstellen können.

Sie hatte tatsächlich noch recht kurzfristig für diesen Abend einen Tisch für zwei Personen im Ledbury bekommen, was hieß, dass sie sich recht bald nach dem Film ins Bad verzog, um sich für den Abend chic zu machen. Sie plante ohnehin mehr Zeit ein, da sie wahrscheinlich Legolas die Fliege würde binden müssen, und sie eher Erfahrung mit Krawatten als mit Fliegen hatte, das ganze also wahrscheinlich mehrere Anläufe brauchen würde.

Legolas konnte sich die eine oder andere Spitze darüber nicht verkneifen, wie viel Zeit sie im Bad verbrachte.

»Dinge, die sich offenbar nie ändern werden«, frotzelte er. »Sowohl in meiner Zeit als auch in deiner verwenden die Frauen viel zu viel Zeit darauf, sich aufzutakeln.«

»Ach, sei still, Elb!«, rief sie aus dem Bad. »Du hast ja keine Ahnung davon. Anzug an und fertig.«

»Die Haare habe immerhin ich dir gemacht«, erinnerte Legolas sie. »Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass du von allen Damen heute Abend die schönsten Haare haben wirst.«

Sie hörte ihn leise vor der Badtür lachen. »Hmpf«, machte sie. »Punkt für dich.«

Ehrlich gesagt machte es ihr nicht einmal große Freude, stundenlang im Bad zu stehen und sich das Gesicht bunt anzumalen und sich die Haare kunstvoll zu frisieren. Letzteres hatte ihr Legolas dankend abgenommen, aber auf die Schminke wollte sie dennoch nicht verzichten. Sie trug im Alltag nur wenig Make-up, doch besonders dann, wenn sie sich in feine Abendgesellschaft begab, fühlte sie sich selbst mit wenig schon nackt und entblößt. Stets hatte sie da das Gefühl, dass die anderen Frauen sie wie Löwinnen anstarrten, die nur darauf warteten, sie in Stücke zu reißen, sobald sie auch nur ein Fältchen an ihr entdeckten. Eri war Mitte dreißig und der Gedanke an graue Haare und faltige Haut war ihr ein Graus.

Als sie fertig gekleidet und geschminkt vor die Badtür trat, erwartete Legolas sie bereits mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, gegen die er bisher lässig gelehnt hatte, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

»Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, Lady«, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

»Du alter Charmeur«, gab sie zurück, war aber dennoch geschmeichelt.

»Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Man muss doch bei königlichen Bällen einen guten Eindruck bei der Damenwelt hinterlassen«, meinte er scherzhaft. Er bot ihr einen Arm an, um sie nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zu geleiten.

Lächelnd hakte sie sich unter. »Ganz der Gentleman«, sagte sie. »Das hat man heute wirklich nur noch selten.«

»Zumindest scheinen einige Höflichkeitsgesten immer noch nicht völlig in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein«, stellte er fest. »In gewisser Weise erleichtert mich das. Dann ist doch nicht alles fremd geworden.«

Als sie unten angekommen waren, stellte Eri mit einem Blick auf die Küchenuhr fest, dass sie noch reichlich Zeit hatten, bis das bestellte Taxi kommen würde. An diesem Abend hatte sie weder Lust, sich mit dem öffentlichen Nahverkehr abzuplagen, noch selbst aufs Pedal zu treten.

»Was machen wir noch so lange?«, fragte sie daher.

»Du könntest mir damit helfen«, schlug Legolas vor und reichte ihr das Fliegenband. Die Bilderklärung, die sie ihm ausgedruckt hatte, hatte anscheinend doch nicht gereicht. Sie war ihm nicht einmal böse deswegen, Fliegen und Krawatten waren auch ein Teufelswerk.

»Der Anzug steht dir wirklich echt gut«, stellte sie fest. Sie konnte ja gar nicht ausdrücken, wie gut er wirklich an dem Elben aussah.

»Das will ich auch hoffen, nachdem du mich gestern dieser Folter unterzogen hast«, konterte er.

»Komm, so schlimm war es nicht.«

»Ich musste deine Tüten tragen, das war ein untragbares Leid!«

»Du hättest Dramaqueen werden sollen! Ist ja schlimm mit dir!«

Sie mussten beide herzhaft lachen.

»So, jetzt halt still, sonst erwürge ich dich noch, und das wollen wir ja nicht«, sagte sie, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Um es ihr leichter zu machen, setzte er sich auf einen der Küchentische. Bei Eri habe man ständig Angst, dass sie vom nächsten Windhauch davon geweht würde, hatte er einmal gemeint. Sie war zumindest für eine Frau nicht unbedingt klein, aber sehr zierlich gebaut. Er war natürlich trotzdem merklich größer als sie, auch wenn sie Pumps trug.

»Sag mal, gehört das zum Prinzdasein dazu?«, wollte sie wissen.

»Was genau?«

»Na ja, Manieren, sag ich mal. Ich hatte bis jetzt nie was mit Prinzen zu tun. Außer einmal Prinz William, den ich zufällig in einem Pub getroffen hatte. Wir hatten einen netten Plausch und er hat mir einen Drink spendiert.«

»Natürlich gehört das dazu«, sagte Legolas. »Vater hatte bei meiner Ausbildung damals sogar sehr viel Wert darauf gelegt. Außerdem ist es einfach höflich Damen gegenüber. Oder sieht man das hier anders?«

»Leider mittlerweile ja, habe ich das Gefühl. Warte, ist die Fliege zu fest?«

»Nein, alles gut. Ich werde schon nicht ersticken.«

»Ach, Mensch, du!«

»Es fasziniert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass die Bezeichnung Mensch auch als Schimpfwort gebraucht wird. Von Menschen. So recht verstehe ich es allerdings nicht. Nun ja, du meinst, dass Manieren heutzutage nichts mehr zählen? Das würde mich doch sehr entsetzen.«

»Weißt du, ich hab manchmal abends, wenn ich mir die Nachrichten des Tages ansehe, schon das Gefühl, dass alle bekloppt werden. Amerika wählt Trump zum Präsidenten, die Europäische Union bröckelt, die ganzen alten britischen Säcke haben für den Brexit gestimmt. Währenddessen zerbomben sie sich alle im Nahen Osten gegenseitig«, meinte sie. »Man muss ja nicht gleich Christ werden, aber liebe deinen Nächsten wäre schon etwas, das wir uns wieder mehr auf die Fahne schreiben könnten. Meine Güte, selbst ich sollte das eigentlich tun.«

»Dem gemeinem Volk die Wahl zu überlassen, von wem es regiert wird, erscheint mir ohnehin ein wenig eigenwillig«, sagte er.

»Versteh das nicht falsch, Demokratie ist eine der größten Errungenschaften, die wir erreichen konnten«, hielt sie dagegen. »Allein das amerikanischen Wahlsystem ist in meinen Augen völlig desolat, wenn so jemand wie Trump, der eigentlich nicht mal Politiker ist, an die Macht kommen kann. Das ist besonders problematisch, da Amerika sich als Weltpolizei sieht. Aber ein zweiter Obama war wohl eh illusorisch. Aber weißt du was, 2020 heißt es Rückkehr der Jedi und Bernie Sanders rockt das. Wenn sie Trump nicht vorher schon absägen. Mann, dass das immer noch nicht passiert ist …«

In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Ihr Taxi war gekommen. Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen nach draußen. Legolas war sogar so galant, Eri die Taxitür aufzuhalten. Sie wusste, dass ihm Autos noch immer sehr suspekt waren und er ihnen nicht über den Weg traute, aber sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er sein mit Sicherheit vorhandenes Unwohlsein in diesem Moment ausgesprochen gut überspielte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und stieg ein, er setzte sich auf die andere Seite der Rückbank. Eri gab ihr Ziel an und der Fahrer fuhr los.

Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt und hatte zugegeben auch ein wenig Bammel, dass der Abend schief lief. Wann ging man schon einmal mit einem Elben fein Essen? Und dann auch noch mit einem Prinzen! Wobei er diesen Aspekt eigentlich nie wirklich hatte heraushängen lassen. Er erwähnte es hin und wieder, wie Jack erwähnte, dass er Arzt sei. Als gäbe es in Mittelerde Elbenprinzen an jeder Straßenecke. Wenn sie an das Erste Zeitalter dachte, war das vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt ein unpassendes Bild.

Eri war sich bewusst, dass sie beide eigentlich overdressed waren, selbst für das Ledbury. Aber sie war einfach in der Stimmung gewesen, sich so fein herauszuputzen, ohne gleich Legolas auf irgendeine Galaveranstaltung zu schleifen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch einfach beeindrucken wollen. Ob es ihr gelungen war, wusste sie nicht. Was Legolas dachte, war manchmal für sie schwer einzuschätzen. Hin und wieder konnte sie fast vergessen, dass er ein Elb aus einer fernen Zeit war. Dann wiederum gab es Momente, in denen ihr seine Andersartigkeit überdeutlich vor Augen geführt wurde.

Das Ledbury war eines der Nobelrestaurants der Stadt, in das man ging, wenn man zeigen wollte, dass man wer war und zu viel Geld auf dem Konto hatte. Dementsprechend fein war auch das Ambiente, das Essen und der Wein exquisit und die Bedienung hervorragend. Eri war sich sicher, dass Legolas besonders am Wein seine Freude haben würde.

Sie hatte für sie beide ein Vier Gänge Menü bestellt und orderte nun, als der Kellner kam, eine Flasche roten Burgunder, den gehaltvollsten, den sie auf der Karte finden konnte. Sie hatte Legolas nicht nach seinem Weingeschmack gefragt, hatte aber mittlerweile eine ungefähre Ahnung, weshalb sie ihn damit überraschen wollte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Legolas etwas umgesehen. »Ich nehme an, solch eine Örtlichkeit ist, was ihr hier als piekfein bezeichnen würdet«, sagte er. »Zugegeben, es gefällt mir.«

»Warte das Essen ab«, riet sie ihm. »Das Ledbury ist eines der weltbesten Restaurants.«

»Jetzt machst du mich neugierig«, gestand er. »Und die Weinkarte sieht ja auch sehr umfangreich aus. Klärst du mich über die ganzen Weine auf? Aus gewissen Gründen interessieren sie mich.«

Er lächelte schon wieder sein schelmisches Lächeln, das ihn aussehen ließ wie einen Lausbuben, der etwas ausheckte.

»Ach du meine Güte, ich habe selbst nicht so viel Ahnung von Wein«, gestand sie. »Aber ich habe zu Hause irgendwo ein, zwei Bücher über Winzerei, die kann ich dir geben.«

Mittlerweile wurde der Wein gereicht. Als der Kellner wieder gegangen war, sagte Legolas mit etwas gesenkter Stimme, was wohl verschwörerisch klingen sollte: »Das ist wie zu Hause mit den Palastdienern. Wobei … es fiel mir gestern schon auf, als wir die Kleider kauften.«

»Es gibt da so einen Spruch: Der Kunde ist König«, sagte sie. »Und wenn man nur in die richtigen Läden geht, wird einem der Hintern hinterher getragen, weil man dafür auch zahlt.«

Bald schon wurde auch der erste Gang gereicht, weiße Beete, in Lehm gebacken, Englischer Kaviar und dazu geräucherter und getrockneter Aal. Legolas besah sich das Essen etwas skeptisch.

»Das sieht … eigenwillig aus«, meinte er.

»Das ist ja auch hauptsächlich für den Geschmack«, klärte sie ihn auf. »Man soll nach einem Gang nicht schon vollgestopft und kugelrund sein, dafür zahlt man nicht eine Menge Geld für vier Gänge. Außerdem wäre einem danach auch speiübel, wenn jeder Gang viel mehr wäre. Wir essen immerhin nicht römisch.«

»Hm, die Zutaten und deren Anrichte sind vielleicht nicht das, was ich von zu Hause gewohnt bin, aber diese Art des Essens kenne ich«, sagte er. »Wenn Vater die ganzen feinen Herrschaften des Landes einlädt, gibt es auch zumeist nur Appetithäppchen. Gimli hatte das einmal miterlebt und sich beschwert, dass wir Waldelben einmal im Monat an einem Salatblatt mümmeln und dann nichts mehr zu essen brauchen.«

Sie kicherte. »Bei den Zwergen wird also so richtig gezecht und sich die Birne mit Zwergenbier vollgekippt, bis man besoffen unter dem Tisch liegt.«

»Genau.« Er grinste. »Gimli schafft es aber einfach nicht, mich unter den Tisch zu trinken. Er probiert es dennoch ständig.«

»Das ist aber gemein von dir«, stichelte sie. »Du als Elb verträgst viel mehr als Sterbliche.«

»Das sage ich Gimli auch ständig, aber er will ja nicht hören.« Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Wollen wir anstoßen? Ich brenne darauf, diesen Wein zu probieren. Er sieht nach einem guten Tropfen aus.«

Legolas erwies sich als Connaisseur – wobei sie auch nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Er schien einige Freude daran zu haben, damit vor ihr anzugeben und ihr ausführlich zu erklären, was die Vorzüge und Merkmale des Weins waren, den sie bestellt hatte.

»Ich erkenne sogar gewisse Züge des Dorwinion-Wein wieder«, schloss er. »Der feinste Tropfen, den ich jemals genießen konnte.«

»Oh, wirklich?«, rutschte ihr heraus. Innerlich jubilierte sie. Volltreffer!

»Dieser Wein hier könnte sogar meinem verwandten Celeborn munden«, sinnierte er. »Er ist zwar einen Hauch weniger voll im Geschmack als der Wein aus Dorwinion, aber ich denke, Celeborn könnte darüber hinweg sehen. Obwohl er doch sonst wirklich nur den Dorwinion trinkt und dafür selbst in Kauf nimmt, dass die Transportroute an Dol Guldur vorbei führt. Frau Galadriel beteuert übrigens immer, dass kein Wein der Welt besser schmecken könne als solcher, der in Valinor gekeltert wurde. Das glaube ich ihr allerdings sofort.«

»Da könnte sie recht haben«, überlegte Eri. »Wobei … Nur schade, dass wir uns nicht quer durch die Weinkarte probieren können, um vielleicht doch ein Gegenbeispiel zu finden. So viel Geld habe ich dann auch nicht.«

»Ich hätte es gemacht, hätte ich etwas zum Zahlen«, sagte Legolas.

»Aber sag mal, du hast gerade Celeborn als deinen Verwandten bezeichnet«, sagte Eri. »Wie ist das mit deiner Familie? Tolkien hat immer nur dich, deinen Vater und deinen Großvater erwähnt. Und tut mir leid, falls die Frage zu privat ist.«

»Nein, überhaupt nicht«, beteuerte er. »Es ist nur … Meine Familiengeschichte ist nicht gerade die Glücklichste. Meine Mutter starb, als wir gerade aus Lórien fortzogen, weil Großvater nichts mit seinem Neffen Celeborn zu tun haben wollte – genauer mit Galadriel. Großvater war immer sehr … eigenwillig, was die Noldor betraf. Es lag wohl an Menegroth denke ich, und er war noch nie gut darin zu differenzieren. Nun, immerhin wurde da auch meine Großmutter getötet, die ich nie kennen gelernt hatte. Wir begannen gerade erst damit, uns ein Heim im Eryn Galen aufzubauen, als uns Orks überfielen. Und nun ja … Dabei wurde nicht nur meine Mutter getötet, sondern auch meiner Gemahlin dasselbe angetan, was auch der Herrin Celebrían zustieß. Und es blieb keine Zeit, bei Herrn Elrond Hilfe zu suchen, welcher damals noch bei König Gil-galad in Lindon lebte. Viel zu weit weg … Vielleicht erwartet sie mich ja in Valinor.«

»Gemahlin?« Eri schalte sich selbst ein Dummchen, so plump zu fragen. Das jedoch hatte sie soeben zu sehr überrumpelt. Sie hatte irgendwie immer angenommen, dass er noch Single war. Aber warum eigentlich? »Das, ähm, tut mir leid«, stammelte sie. »Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.«

Er winkte ab. »Mach dir nichts draus«, beruhigte er sie und lächelte schon wieder. »Das Essen ist gut – wenn auch gewöhnungsbedürftig –, der Wein noch besser. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein.«

»Genau. Also sag mal: Wie ist dein Eindruck von London?«, fragte sie daher, froh über den Themenwechsel. »Gestern die volle Dröhnung, heute fein Essen. Ich bin neugierig, was du von all dem hältst.«

Er ließ sich einen Augenblick Zeit zum Überlegen. »Eine überraschend schwere Frage«, sagte er. »Du hast mir mittlerweile einiges gezeigt, von dem ich überzeugt bin, dass sie das Leben leichter machen. So ein Kühlschrank zum Beispiel. Oder die Medizin, die ihr hier kennt. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es einige Dinge, denen ich skeptisch gegenüber stehe. Autos zum Beispiel, eine Kutsche, die ohne Pferde fährt … Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Sie sind laut und schnell und stinken. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass diese Stadt so tot ist. Selbst in der Steinstadt Gondor ist mehr Leben.«

»Tot?«, wunderte sich Eri. »London pulsiert doch geradezu vor Leben. Wie meinst du das?«

»Die Pflanzen haben keine Luft zum Atmen«, sagte er, »und die Tiere sind kränklich. Sie sind erstaunlich gut an das Leben in dieser Stadt angepasst, aber würden sie in einer natürlichen Umgebung leben, würde es ihnen sicher besser gehen. Ich habe zum Beispiel viele von diesen Vögeln gesehen, die du Tauben nennst, die schlecht verheilte Verletzungen an den Füßen haben. Und auch die Pflanzen erkranken an der schlechten Luft. Von den Menschen, die hier leben, noch gar nicht geredet.

Diese Zeit erscheint mir sehr unpersönlich und gefühlskalt. Man hetzt aneinander vorbei, ohne den anderen auch nur eines freundlichen Blickes zu würdigen. Man blickt nur auf, wenn man erbost über den anderen ist – oft nur wegen einer Kleinigkeit. Das entsetzt mich, um ehrlich zu sein. Wie du vorhin schon sagtest: Es fehlt an Nächstenliebe.«

»Du meine Güte, so eine umfangreiche und auch noch treffende Gesellschaftsanalyse habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet«, gestand sie. Bewundernd sah sie zu dem Elb auf. »Du bist sehr aufmerksam.«

»Eigentlich fühle ich mich überfordert von all den Eindrücken, die auf mich einstürmen«, gestand er. »Es ist einfach zu viel. Die vielen Menschen, der Lärm, die bunten Lichter. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Fähigkeit, die man lernt, um hier zu überleben, all diese Eindrücke filtern zu können. Hätte ich mehr Zeit und wäre es nicht so dringend, dass ich wieder in meine Heimat komme, wer weiß? Vielleicht würde ich im Laufe der Zeit ja doch Gefallen daran finden? Auf jeden Fall würde ich mir aber mehr als nur London ansehen. Denn die Vielfalt dieser Stadt beeindruckt mich durchaus. Dass aus den Häusern der Edain mal so viel erwachsen würde, hätte ich nie und nimmer erwartet.«

»Aber dann solltest du die Haradrim und Ostlinge nicht vergessen«, warf sie ein. »Vielleicht waren das ja die Vorfahren der Afrikaner und Asiaten? Asien ist verrückt, sag ich dir! Besonders Fernost. Die Chinesen stellen eine gigantische Wirtschaftsmacht und die Japaner ziehen nach, weil sie exzellent verstanden haben, wie sie ihre Kultur international vermarkten. Das Sushi, was wir letzte Woche gegessen haben, stammt beispielsweise aus Japan.«

»Ich wäre wirklich sehr neugierig, mehr von dieser Zeit zu erleben. Aber …« Er hielt inne. »Ich gehöre hier nicht her, das merke ich jeden Tag mehr. Ich fühle mich so fremd.«

Sie streckte eine Hand aus und ergriff seine. »Das tut mir echt alles so leid, dass dir das passiert ist«, beteuerte sie. »Mitleid ist echt die unnützeste Emotion, aber na ja … Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin. Vielleicht weiß die Oma in Irland Rat.«

»Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, Eri«, wiederholte er nicht zum ersten Mal, seit er bei ihr aufgetaucht war.

Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Sein leichtes Lächeln, der elegante Schwung seiner Lippen, die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, als wären sie von Michelangelo aus feinstem Marmor gemeißelt, und erst seine Augen, in denen sie zu versinken drohte. Sie blinzelte. _Nein, keine gute Idee_ , mahnte sie sich.

Inzwischen war auch der zweite Gang serviert worden, geröstete Jakobsmuschel, Zucchini, grüne Oliven und Sake.

»Sake ist japanischer Reiswein«, erklärte Eri Legolas. »Wären wir zum Japaner gegangen, wäre er da nicht nur im Essen verarbeitet worden, sondern dann hättest du ihn pur trinken können. Da wäre ich ja mal gespannt darauf, wie das dir geschmeckt hätte.«

»Und das hier?«, fragte Legolas und deutete auf die Muscheln.

»Das sind Jakobsmuscheln. Hier, so sehen die aus.« Eri holte ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche und zeigte ihm über die Google Bildersuche ein paar Bilder der Tiere. »Ich liebe Meeresfrüchte. Besonders Miesmuscheln. Na gut, Austern eher weniger. Es ist auch nicht unbedingt jedermanns Geschmack. Aber ich habe immer so ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich Fisch und Meeresfrüchte esse.« Sie seufzte.

Mittlerweile hatte Legolas von den Muscheln gekostet und sie anscheinend für essbar befunden, auch wenn er nicht in Freudenstürme ausbrach. »Wie meinst du das?«

»Es gibt so eine Statistik, die ich ehrlich gesagt sehr erschreckend finde«, sagte sie, »die besagt, dass 2050 die Meere leergefischt sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob das mittlerweile nach unten korrigiert wurde und es jetzt sogar eher ist, aber schon krass genug. Kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen. Da zutscht man gemütlich zu Hause ein, zwei Austern aus und derweil werden die Meere leerer und leerer.«

»Leer? So völlig?«, fragte er atemlos und wollte die Muschel, die er gerade auf der Gabel hatte, schon wieder auf den Tisch legen. Dann überlegte er sich wohl, dass das Tier eh schon tot war, und aß sie doch.

»Ja, sagen sie manchmal in den Nachrichten«, bestätigte sie. »Das ist auch so ein Ding mit der Überbevölkerung. Damit alle Menschen genug zum Leben hätten, müssten wir drei Erden besiedeln.«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Irrsinn, das ist Irrsinn«, sagte er.

Und sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass auch sie einen Teil dazu beitrug, und konnte dennoch nicht über ihren Schatten springen, um mit der Weltverbesserung im Kleinen zu beginnen.

»Jetzt haben wir schon wieder so ein unschönes Thema.« Er grinste. »Du meine Güte, wir sind unverbesserlich. Also Eri, gleiches mit gleichem. Jetzt habe ich dir ein bisschen über meine Familie erzählt, jetzt will ich auch etwas über deine wissen. Hoffentlich habt ihr mehr Glück mit euren Frauen als wir.«

»Na ja, viel gibt es da nicht zu sagen«, sagte sie. »Irgendwann vor vielleicht zweihundert Jahren wanderten meine Vorfahren aus Irland nach England ein. Damals hießen sie noch Ó Ceallaigh, ehe sie die britische Form O'Kelly angenommen hatten. Sie pachteten Land, wurden reich, erstanden schließlich das typische englische Landhaus und leben bis heute da. Mama und Oma sind richtige Landkinder aus dem Umland von Oxford. Wusstest du, dass das Gebäude einer Zweigibliothek der Oxforder Universität Tolkien zum Melkor-Tempel auf Númenor inspirierte? Hm, wobei … vielleicht war das gar keine Inspiration … Na ja, jedenfalls fand ich es auf dem Land immer öde und langweilig, ich wollte in die Stadt und was erleben. Also studierte ich Wirtschaft, arbeitete mich hoch und landete da, wo ich jetzt bin. Ende der Geschichte. Total langweilig eigentlich.

Oh, wobei! Mein Vorname ist eine Form von Eriu, ich bin nach Oma benannt, wie es in Irland Tradition ist. Eriu ist der Name einer Königin der Túatha de Dánann, also eine Elfenkönigin, wenn du so willst. Ich hielt das schon immer für einen schlechten Witz.«

»Ich finde diesen Namen sehr passend«, widersprach er. »Wie ich dir schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung sagte, ist es ein sehr schöner Name. Jetzt, wo ich seine Bedeutung kenne, finde ich, dass er dir noch viel besser zu Angesicht steht.«

»Och, Mensch, da werde ich ja schon wieder rot!«, meinte sie. »Mach das doch nicht mit mir.«

Er lächelte frech. Ganz offensichtlich machte er es mit Absicht, sie mit Schmeicheleien in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

»Aber sag einmal, Eri, wenn ich mir erlauben darf, so direkt zu sein«, sagte er, nun wieder ernster. »Wie sieht es mit deiner eigenen Familie aus?«

»Um Gottes Willen, wo denkst du hin?!«, erwiderte sie. »Heutzutage heißt es: Karriere oder Familie. Ich habe mich offensichtlich für die Karriere entschieden. Ich hab mit Männern einfach kein Glück. Und für Kinder ist es mit Mitte dreißig langsam eh zu spät.«

»Und Jack? Ist er noch ungebunden?«, wollte er wissen. »So, wie ich das am Rande mitbekommen habe, standet ihr euch einmal nahe.«

»Ja, er ist Single. Aber warum willst du das denn wissen?«, fragte sie misstrauisch. »Heckst du etwas aus?«

»Ich? Niemals! Ich bin unschuldig wie ein junges Rehkitz.«

Sie musste lachen. »So siehst du auch aus. Und hier heißt das lammfromm.«

Dennoch beschloss sie, ein Auge auf Legolas zu werfen. Er heckte ganz bestimmt etwas aus! Warum sonst sollte er so gezielt nach Jack fragen? Das mit Jack war aus und vorbei. Geschichte.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit Palaver. Roland von Gilead würde dem freilich eine große Bedeutung beimessen, aber er war eben auch ein Revolvermann. Für Eri war es einfach nur ein angenehmes Gespräch, bei dem sie sich irgendwann wohl mehr auf Legolas' Gesicht und den Klang seiner Stimme konzentrierte, als auf das, was er sagte. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen, wenn er es überhaupt bemerkte, sondern schien sich im Gegenzug sogar darüber zu freuen, dass er eine augenscheinlich willige Zuhörerin für all seine kleinen Geschichten aus seinem Leben im Eryn Lasgalen hatte. Er kannte gefühlt zu jedem Palastdiener irgendeine unterhaltsame Begebenheit, und Eri zeigte sich beeindruckt, dass er so viel zu erzählen wusste. Später würde sie sich an den Kopf fassen und sich sagen, dass es sie nicht verwundern sollte. Wer sechstausend Jahre lebte, wusste mit Sicherheit so einiges zu erzählen.

Es ging bereits auf Mitternacht zu, als sie die Rechnung zahlte und sie mit dem Taxi wieder heimfuhren. Die Rechnung war erwartungsgemäß hoch ausgefallen, und auch auf Eris Konto machte sich das langsam bemerkbar. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie jeden Monat so prasste, aber sie war sich bewusst, dass sie womöglich noch einen Reisepass für Legolas würde organisieren müssen, und dafür würde sie noch viel tiefer in die Tasche greifen müssen. Sie würde für die nächsten Monate wohl einen Gang zurückschalten müssen.

Doch das waren Gedanken, die sie jetzt nicht haben wollte. Rasch schob sie sie beiseite. Als sie später allein in ihrem Zimmer im Bett lag, kamen dafür andere. Mit erschreckender Klarheit wurde ihr eines bewusst, während sie den Abend Revue passieren ließ: Sie hatte sich in Legolas verliebt.

»Na toll, so eine Scheiße aber auch«, murmelte sie. »Mann, Mann, Mann, Eri, du hast echt kein Glück mit den Kerlen.«

Seufzend löschte sie das Licht und zog die Decke über den Kopf. »Dumme Idee, ganz, ganz dumme Idee.«


	7. Im Land der Leprechauns

Eri redete sich ein, dass sie an jenem Abend nur etwas betrunken gewesen war vom Wein. Eine leichte Verliebtheit, ein Schwärmen, mehr nicht. Tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war ihr verfluchtes Pech mit den Männern, das dazu führte, dass sie auch mit Mitte dreißig noch keine dauerhafte Bindung eingegangen war und es wahrscheinlich auch niemals tun würde.

Mittlerweile hatte Jack eine WhatsApp Sprachnachricht geschickt, dass er mit der alten Märchendame aus Irland geredet habe. Sie würde die Magie nicht mehr praktizieren, hatte sie ihm gesagt, aber wenn sie so sehr daran interessiert waren, dass sie sogar aus England anreisen würden, würde sie für sie eine Ausnahme machen. Es gäbe auch Tee und Kuchen, wenn sie das wollten.

Da es ihre einzige Spur war, beschlossen sie, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Leider bekam Jack auf Arbeit keinen Urlaub, sodass Eri und Legolas die Reise allein antreten würden. Jack hatte mitbekommen, dass Eri für den Reisepass für Legolas einiges würde blechen müssen, auch wenn sie nicht darüber sprach, und bot sich daher an, zumindest einen Teil der Kosten zu übernehmen. Da er nicht davon abzubringen war, ließ es Eri schließlich zu. Vor Legolas ließen sie nichts davon verlauten, um ihn nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Schließlich war es Oktober, bis Legolas seinen Pass hatte und sie die Überfahrt mit der Autofähre von Holyhead nach Dublin antreten konnten. Eri bevorzugte im Londoner Stadtverkehr öffentliche Nahverkehrsmittel und Taxis. Für Strecken, die sie außerhalb Londons führten, fuhr sie lieber ihren Bentley.

»Und ich dachte, du hast dieses Monstrum nur zur Dekoration in der Garage stehen«, witzelte Legolas.

»Willst du in London Auto fahren?«, entgegnete sie. Als er dies verneinte, fügte sie an: »Siehst du.«

»Allerdings will ich überhaupt kein Auto fahren«, präzisierte er. »Ich bevorzuge den Pferderücken.«

»Pferde sind nur zu Gulasch zu gebrauchen«, behauptete sie. »Ich hatte in meiner Kindheit echt zu viele Ställe ausmisten müssen. Die Viecher stinken. Und jetzt steig' ein.«

Seit er in London war, hatte er es vermieden, wo es ging, mit irgendwelchen modernen Transportmitteln mitzufahren. Wahrscheinlich war das etwas, mit dem er nie warm werden würde. Etwas widerwillig stieg er auf der Beifahrerseite ein und schnallte sich an. Eri warf einen letzten Blick in den Kofferraum mit ihrem Gepäck, da sie für diese Reise zumindest zwei Übernachtungen eingeplant hatten. Nachdem sie überprüft hatte, dass die Haustür abgeschlossen war und die mittlerweile ausgetauschte Alarmanlage angeschaltet war, setzte sie sich hinter das Lenkrad und startete den Motor.

»Du sitzt da, als erwartest du, dass dich jeden Augenblick ein Balrog unter der Motorhaube anfällt«, stichelte sie zurück.

»Ich finde das nicht witzig«, sagte er beleidigt. »Und über Balrogs macht man keine Witze.«

»Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du gerade den englischen Plural verwendet hast?«, wies sie ihn darauf hin.

»So? Habe ich das?«, wunderte er sich. »Siehst du, es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder in die Heimat komme, sonst verlerne ich noch meine Muttersprache. Eri!« Das letzte rief er erschrocken aus.

»Mensch, Elb! Erschreck' mich doch nicht so!«, rief sie zurück und trat auf die Bremse. Sie hatten gerade erst die Einfahrt verlassen und schon wurde er panisch wegen eines aus einer Seitenstraße kommenden Autos.

»So, erste Regel als Beifahrer: Klappe halten«, machte sie klar, als der Schrecken verflogen war. »Man quatscht dem Fahrer nicht rein. Und genauso wenig greift man ins Lenkrad oder so, um das gleich auch mit klar zu stellen. Klar?«

»Ich traue diesem … Ding nicht«, sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

»Schön, dann halt nicht«, sagte sie trocken. »Aber wenn du mich weiter kirre machst, bau ich am Ende wirklich noch einen Unfall und wir verlassen nicht einmal London. Das fängt ja toll an. Wollen wir ein Hörbuch hören?«

»Meinetwegen«, seufzte er. »Was hast du da?«

»Diverse Stephen Kings, den einen oder anderen Wirtschaftssthiller. Oh! Und die _Narn_. Die ist von Christopher Lee gelesen. Der hat Saruman gespielt. Lass uns das hören«, beschloss sie und tippte bereits auf ihrem Bildschirm im Armaturenbrett herum, ehe er auch nur zustimmen konnte.

»Schau auf die Straße!«, sagte er nervös.

»Ich schau auf die Straße!«, schnaubte sie zurück. »Was denkst du, warum ich einen Touchscreen und eine Freisprechanlage in diesem Auto verbaut habe? Und wenn du dich auch nur einmal beschwerst, dass ich wie ein Henker fahre, läufst du.« Das tat Jack schon oft genug, weshalb er, wenn sie zusammen irgendwo hin fuhren, meist darauf bestand, dass er fuhr.

Das brachte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund zum Lachen. Sie konnte sich nicht beschweren, sie mochte sein Lachen. Wie helles Glockenläuten.

»Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir nicht einmal London verlassen werden, wenn das so weiter geht«, meinte er. »Mit diesem Abenteuer können sich nur wenige meiner Reisen messen.«

Ihr Abenteuer bestand zunächst aus einer fünfstündigen Autofahrt nach Holyhead, wo sie die Autofähre nach Dublin nehmen würden. In Dublin selbst würden sie in einem der Stadthotels übernachten, da Eri an diesem Tag die etwa anderthalbstündige Fahrt nach Ardagh, dem Ziel ihrer Reise, wo die alte Frau lebte, nicht mehr antreten wollte. Fünf Stunden nach Holyhead und dann die Überfahrt mit der Fähre wären ihr genug. Außerdem waren sie zum Nachmittagssnack eingeladen und nicht zum Abendessen.

Sie hatten London bereits eine Weile hinter sich gelassen, als Legolas wohl so langsam realisierte, dass ihn kein Balrog anfallen würde. Vielleicht tat auch die englische Landschaft ihr Übriges. Zumindest wirkte er allmählich entspannter. Indes erzählte ihnen Christopher Lee die tragische Geschichte der Kinder Húrins und vertrieb ihnen die eintönige Zeit auf den Straßen.

Als Holyhead immer öfter auf den Straßenschildern auftauchte, kramte Legolas seinen gefälschten Reisepass aus dem Handschuhfach. Er betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich.

»Und dieses Stück Papier soll mich also zweifelsfrei ausweisen können?«, fragte er. »Das erscheint mir ein sonderbares Konzept. Und was ist, wenn beim Kontrollieren bemerkt wird, dass er nicht echt ist?«

»Ach, quatscht, das passiert schon nicht«, erwiderte sie, hauptsächlich jedoch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie war nervös, freilich. Man reiste nicht jeden Tag mit einem gefälschten Pass in ein anderes Land ein, selbst wenn es innerhalb der EU war. Wenn alles gut ging, würde sie diese Nervenprobe nur einmal durchstehen müssen. Das hieß jedoch auch, dass sie die Rückreise ohne Legolas würde antreten müssen.

Sie fühlte einen Stich im Herz. In den letzten Wochen war er ihr so vertraut geworden, dass sie sich wunderte, wieso sie all die Jahre zuvor immer nur allein mit ihrem Goldfisch in diesem riesigen Haus gewohnt hatte. Wie hatte sie das nur ausgehalten? Der Gedanke, bald wieder ohne ihn zu sein, erschien ihr schrecklich.

Wollte sie überhaupt wirklich noch, dass er wieder ging? Eigentlich nicht. Natürlich war das ein selbstsüchtiger Gedanke, aber selbstlose Liebe gab es nur in Romanen. Gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass es mit ihnen beiden ohnehin nicht gut laufen konnte. Er war ein Elb und sie ein sterblicher Mensch. Und er war verheiratet … Das war ein Gedanke, der sich einfach nicht in ihrem Kopf festsetzen wollte. Warum musste sie sich ausgerechnet in den denkbar ungünstigsten Kandidaten verlieben?!

Sie hing sich an diesen Gedanken auf, während sie sich Holyhead näherten, um damit ihre Nervosität vor der Passkontrolle zu überspielen. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, was sie mittlerweile für ihn empfand, denn das wäre denkbar peinlich. Eri, das kleine Dummchen, verliebte sich in den erstbesten Prinzen, der ihr in die Arme fiel. Das könnte glatt aus einer schlechten Schmierenkomödie stammen.

Holyhead war ein kleines verschlafenes Nest an der Küste Englands in Blickrichtung nach Irland – jedenfalls verschlafen nach Londoner Verhältnissen. Seit Eri in London lebte, kam ihr jede andere Stadt wie ein Kuhkaff vor. Holyhead war vor allem wegen seiner Fährverbindungen nach Irland bedeutsam, dementsprechend herrschte reger Betrieb am Hafen. Eri fluchte ausgiebig über die anderen Autofahrer, während diese wahrscheinlich ebenso über sie und ihren Bentley fluchten.

Legolas beobachtete das Treiben neugierig durch das Fenster, Eri bat ihn jedoch, es oben zu lassen, da sie ungern die Geräuschkulisse der Autos und des Hafens hören wollte. Vom Fischgeruch ganz zu schweigen.

»Du übertreibst«, wies er sie sanft darauf hin. »Das einzige, was hier unangenehm ist, sind die Abgase dieser Monstren.«

Sie seufzte und ließ sich gar nicht erst auf eine Diskussion mit ihm ein. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich lieber auf den Verkehr, damit sie ihre Fähre erreichten. Ihre Nervosität stieg. So weit war sie noch nie gegangen, wenn es darum ging, das Gesetzt ein wenig zu dehnen. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wahrscheinlich gab es ohnehin keine andere Möglichkeit als diese.

Ihre Sorgen waren gänzlich umsonst, sie kamen ungehindert durch die Passkontrolle. Der Beamte hatte nicht einmal so genau hingeschaut, wie er es wahrscheinlich hätte tun sollen. Das erstaunte Eri ehrlich gesagt in diesen Zeiten, aber ihr sollte es recht sein. Schließlich war das Auto auf der Fähre abgestellt und sie konnten endlich aussteigen.

Genüsslich streckte sie sich. »Puh, hat lang genug gedauert«, sagte sie. »Lass uns an Deck gehen und schauen, wie die Fähre ablegt.«

»Wirklich, das hätte ich nie gedacht, aber ich habe Angst, dass wir sinken, sobald dieses Schiff losfährt«, scherzte Legolas. »Ich wollte erst nicht glauben, dass dieses Stahlungetüm ein Schiff sein soll. Geschweige denn, dass es schwimmen kann!«

»Schade, dass du wohl nie ein Flugzeug aus der Nähe sehen wirst«, erwiderte sie. »Ich hatte ja erst überlegt, ob wir nach Dublin fliegen sollen, aber ich hatte keine Lust, mit dem Bus diese ganzen Kuhkäffer bis nach Ardagh abzuklappern. Also Autofähre. Stahl kann nicht nur schwimmen, sondern auch fliegen! Ich kenne die physikalischen Grundlagen, aber ich find's selbst immer noch erstaunlich. Also: Irgendwie kann ich dich da schon nachvollziehen.«

»Einmal!«, rief er jubelnd aus. »Dass ich das noch einmal erleben darf!«

»Dein Humor ist echt doof.« Sie grinste.

Gemeinsam gingen sie an Deck, und die erinnerte ihn vorsichtshalber noch einmal, dass er für alle Mike war und aus Wales stammte. Sein Akzent schien in vielen die Assoziation mit dem Walisischen zu wecken, und nachdem Eri ein wenig darüber nachgedacht hatte, erschien es ihr auch nicht ganz unpassend. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Tolkien das Sindarin an das Walisische angelehnt hatte; wahrscheinlich waren eher beide Sprachen miteinander verwandt oder hatten engen Sprachkontakt, überlegte sie. Daher schien es ihnen jedoch das naheliegendste zu sagen, dass er aus Wales kam. Nachdem sie ihm ein paar Bilder der Landschaft gezeigt hatte, hatte er gemeint, dass es durchaus passen könnte.

»Nur etwas zu wenige Bäume«, hatte er gemeint.

Sie war darüber nicht erstaunt gewesen.

An Deck angekommen, ließ er sich genüsslich die Seeluft um die Nase wehen. »Ah, schon viel besser«, sagte er und lehnte sich gegen die Rehling. »Die Rufe der Möwen, die salzige Luft, der leichte Wellengang. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass all das jemals so einen Zauber auf mich ausüben würde.«

Er begann, eine leise Melodie zu summen und sang schließlich auch ein paar leise Worte dazu.

Zu dem Meer! Zu dem Meer! Dort schäumen die Wellen,

Und die Schreie der weißen Möwen gellen.

Der Sonnenball sinkt im Westen nieder.*

»Wo hast du den englischen Text her?«, wollte Eri wissen.

»Wenn du den ganzen Tag arbeiten bist, habe ich viel Zeit zum Lesen«, sagte Legolas mit einem Schulterzucken. »Nachdem wir den Film gesehen hatten, dachte ich mir, dass ich vielleicht auch einmal durch das Buch blättern könnte. Und ehe du in Panik verfällst und mir den Kopf abreißt: Ich habe deinem Wunsch gemäß nicht in die Anhänge geschaut.«

»Aber ich hoffe, du hast nicht meine Erstausgabe oder die Folio Society Editionen angerührt«, hakte sie nach. »Da werde ich auch böse, das sind Schätze.«

»Ich weiß nicht, welche Ausgabe es war«, gestand er. »Aber das Buch war rot und sehr zerlesen.«

»Oh, gut. Dein Glück«, drohte sie ihm spielerisch.

Indes bemerkte sie, wie eine Blondine auf sie zu hielt und zielstrebig auf Legolas zusteuerte. Eri seufzte innerlich. Blond, was für ein Klischee … Es gab immer mal wieder einige Frauen (und auch der eine oder andere Mann), der sich auf der Straße nach Legolas umgedreht hatte, wenn sie einen ihrer wenigen Ausflüge in die Stadt unternommen hatten, aber bisher war ihnen die Peinlichkeit erspart geblieben, dass sich eine der Damen an Legolas rangeschmissen hätte. Wie es aussah, würde sich das sehr bald schon ändern.

»Pass auf die da auf«, konnte sie gerade noch sagen, ehe die andere heran war.

Eri kam sich vor, wie in einer schlechten Schmierenkomödie.

»Hey, Süßer«, eröffnete die Blonde den Balztanz.

»Hallo«, erwiderte Legolas nur trocken und warf Eri einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu. Er hatte also auch schnell verstanden, worauf ihr Besuch aus war, und er wirkte nicht begeistert.

Die Blonde lehnte sich lässig neben ihn an die Reling. »Ich bin Abigail. Aus Amerika. Und du? So ganz allein in der Wildnis?«

Oh, da war jemand aber sehr brünstig, ging es Eri durch den Kopf. Typisch Amerikaner …

»Weder allein noch in der Wildnis«, schwächte Legolas ab und deutete auf Eri. »Meine Begleitung Eri hat auch eine Begrüßung verdient. Ich bin Mike.«

Abigail streifte Eri nur mit einem desinteressierten Blick. »Waliser, hm? Mann, wie cool.«

»Hallo ...«, meinte Eri nur und ließ es so verstimmt wie nur möglich klingen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. So eine dreiste Art ließ sie nicht mit sich durchgehen!

»Störe ich euch bei etwas?«, fragte Abigail und ließ ein anzügliches Augenzwinkern folgen. Als Eri nur den Kopf schüttelte, rief sie aus: »Prima! Dann lass uns doch einen Plausch halten!« Letzteres war wieder nur an Legolas gerichtet.

»Wir wären dir dennoch sehr verbunden, wenn wir etwas Luft zum Atmen haben könnten«, sagte Legolas ausgesprochen diplomatisch. »Wir hatten eine anstrengende Anreise und sind froh über die Ruhe auf der Überfahrt.«

Eris Augen schossen Blitze. Was für eine Nutte!

Abigail sah zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. »Hey, sagt doch gleich, dass zwischen euch was läuft!«, beschwerte sie sich. »Das sieht man doch! Aber erst mal lügen, dass da nichts läuft. Ihr Briten habt echt einen Stock im Arsch. Nicht mal nett unterhalten kann man sich mit euch!« Und damit rauschte sie ab.

Eri hielt es gerade noch so lange aus, bis die Amerikanerin außer Hörweite war.

»Nett?«, keifte sie. »Nett?! Was denkt sich dieses Flittchen eigentlich?! Kommt hier an und denkt, sie könne sich alles krallen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist und wo nicht irgendwer fett MEINS auf die Stirn gestempelt hat!«

»Durchatmen, Eri, sie ist ja gegangen«, redete Legolas sanft auf sie ein.

»Wie kannst du da nur so entspannt sein?«, rief sie aus. »Hast du gesehen, wie sie sich an dich rangeschmissen hatte? Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie dir gleich hier und jetzt die Klamotten runtergerissen! Und mich hat sie gleich wie Luft behandelt! Argh!«

»Glaub mir, in der Heimat habe ich manchmal mit viel schlimmeren Personen zu tun«, versicherte er ihr. »Dagegen war sie harmlos. Immerhin waren ihre Absichten offensichtlich und schlecht verpackt. Auch mit solchen Damen hatte ich schon genug zu tun, ehe ich heiratete. Die schlimmsten sind die, die nur auf die Krone aus sind. Wie Wölfe mit der Schläue von Füchsen. Da muss man wirklich aufpassen.«

Sie schnaubte noch ein paar Mal ihre Wut heraus. Dann hakte sie sich demonstrativ bei Legolas unter und suchte sich einen anderen Platz an Deck, um die Abfahrt zu beobachten. Legolas schien den Vorfall schon bald wieder vergessen zu haben. Als sie einige Zeit später Abigail noch einmal über den Weg liefen, hatte sie sich bereits einen anderen Typen gekrallt. _Golflehrer_ , schätzte Eri ein.

Legolas war fasziniert von der Fähre und wollte zunächst nicht so recht glauben, dass sie wirklich ohne Segel fahren konnte und wie schnell sie die Überfahrt nach Dublin hinter sich bringen würden.

»Hier geht alles so schnell!«, staunte er. »Eine Reise von mehreren Tagen legen wir in wenigen Stunden zurück.«

»Wenige Stunden sehe ich anders«, meinte Eri. »Ich bin froh, wenn wir endlich da sind.«

Besondere Freude schien es ihm zu bereiten, am Heck der Fähre zu stehen und zu beobachten, wie die Schiffsschraube das Wasser durchwühlte und die Möwen der Fähre folgten. Eri überlegte, ob sie vielleicht in Dublin in irgendeinem Touristenladen ein kleines Schiff in einer Flasche kaufen sollte, um es ihm zu schenken. Als Andenken, damit er sie nicht vergessen würde.

Was bedeutete sie eigentlich Legolas? War sie nur ein flüchtiger Moment in seinem Jahrtausende währenden Leben? Würde er sich überhaupt noch in einhundert Jahren an sie erinnern? Gar in tausend? Er war sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend zu ihr. Aber konnten das nicht auch einfach seine guten Manieren sein? Der Gedanke, dass er das hier alles nur als kleines Abenteuer betrachtete, das er bald wieder vergessen haben könnte, beschäftigte sie sehr. Den Großteil der Überfahrt überlegte sie, wie sie ihn geschickt fragen könnte, was sie eigentlich für ihn war, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Als die Fähre in Dublin anlegte, hatte sie jedoch noch keine zufriedenstellende Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden.

Sie schaltete das Navi an und gab die Adresse ihres Hotels an. Grundgütiger, würde sie froh sein, wenn sie endlich angekommen wären und sie sich auf ihr Bett hauen könnte! Ihr Navi Sybill führte sie ausnahmsweise einmal richtig.

»Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder«, murmelte sie, als das Hotel in der Straßenbeschilderung auftauchte.

»Wie meinst du das?«, wollte Legolas wissen, der bis jetzt damit beschäftigt war, das nächtliche Dublin zu bestaunen.

»Ich habe das Navi Sybill genannt, weil sie immer Scheiße erzählt und mich sonstwohin schickt«, erklärte sie. »Nach Sybill Trelawney aus Harry Potter. Die erzählt auch immer Blödsinn.«

»Warum sollte man Gegenständen Namen geben? Selbst wenn sie sprechen können …«, wunderte er sich.

»Warum gibt man Schwertern Namen?«, entgegnete sie. »Und die können mehrheitlich nicht mal sprechen.«

»Stimmt, Punkt für dich«, räumte er ein.

»Punkt _immer_ für mich, das weißt du doch!«, erinnerte sie ihn.

Eris Sparpläne für die nahe Zukunft hatten sich noch nicht allzu sehr in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt, weshalb sie sich im The Marker Hotel im Stadtzentrum eingebucht hatte, ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel mit, wie sie sich selbst eingestand, zu viel Luxus für nur eine Nacht, einen Tagesausflug nach Ardagh und noch eine Übernachtung (und das dann womöglich auch noch allein), ehe sie die Rückreise antrat. In manchen Dingen war sie unverbesserlich. Legolas bemerkte natürlich, dass sie wieder »so einen Etepetete-Laden« erwischt hatte, und ließ die eine oder andere spitze Bemerkung fallen.

Nach dem Check-in an der Rezeption erwartete Eri jedoch die nächste Überraschung. Nachdem sie den Zimmerschlüssel erhalten hatten und das Gepäck bereits auf ihr Zimmer gebracht worden war, stellte sie fest, dass sie ein Ein-Bett-Zimmer erhalten hatten.

»Was zum …?!«, brachte sie hervor. »Ich hatte zwei Betten gebucht!«

»Was ist hiergegen einzuwenden?«, wollte Legolas unschuldig wissen und wies in den Raum. »Ich finde, er bietet mehr als genug dafür, dass wir hier eigentlich nur schlafen wollen, morgen etwas frühstücken und dann weiterfahren nach … nach … Wie hieß dieser unaussprechliche Ort?«

»Ardagh. Aber ich will in getrennten Betten schlafen!«, protestierte Eri. »Nichts gegen dich, aber … na ja, du weißt schon.«

Er nickte. »Zugegeben, das würde der Anstand gebieten, ja.«

»Pass auf das Gepäck auf«, wies sie ihn an. »Ich geh noch mal runter zur Rezeption und beschwere mich.«

»Lass die arme Dame in einem Stück«, rief Legolas ihr noch hinterher.

Nur kurze Zeit später kam sie wutschnaubend wieder. »So eine Scheiße!«, knurrte sie. »Ich habe wirklich zwei Betten gebucht, aber die hatten einen Fehler im System, der anzeigte, dass das Zimmer frei sei, obwohl es das nicht war. Also haben sie das hier verbucht und eine Mail geschrieben. Und ich hab nicht in den Spamordner geguckt, wo die natürlich gelandet ist. Scheiße!«

Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Das ist doch auch in Ordnung, oder? Dann schlafe ich halt auf dem Boden«, bot er an.

»Was? Nein! Kommt gar nicht in Frage!«, hielt sie dagegen. »Vielleicht ist das Sofa ja ein Schlafsofa oder so.«

Er grinste und schien allgemein sehr unbeeindruckt von ihrem Ausbruch. »Du musst dich schon entscheiden, was du willst, Eri.«

Sie schnaubte. Allerdings beruhigte sie sich tatsächlich, seine gelassene Art, mit der Situation umzugehen, strahlte auf sie ab.

Das Sofa stellte sich nicht als Schlafsofa heraus und auf dem Sofa konnte wahrscheinlich nur ein Hobbit bequem schlafen. Auf dem Boden wollte sie ihn außerdem auch partout nicht schlafen lassen, egal wie oft er beteuerte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde.

»Ich hab so viel Geld für eine Übernachtung gezahlt, da lass ich dich ja wohl noch auf dem Teppich schlafen!«, behauptete sie. Vielleicht gefiel ihr auch einfach nur der Gedanke, dass er so nah bei ihr war …

Verflucht, warum hatte Jack keinen Urlaub bekommen können? Er wäre als Anstandsdame in dieser Situation sicher sehr nützlich gewesen. Oder hatte er nur behauptet, keinen Urlaub zu bekommen, damit genau das hier passierte?

 _Jetzt strickst du schon Verschwörungstheorien, Eri …_ , sagte sie sich selbst und schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab.

»Was ist ein Infinity-Pool?«, wollte Legolas wissen, der, während sie ihre Sachen in einen der Schränke räumte, das Zimmer erkundet und ein Hotel-Prospekt gefunden hatte, in dem er den Pool entdeckt hatte.

»Die Dinger sehen aus, als würden sie im Nichts enden. Ein Pool ist ein großes Wasserbecken zum Schwimmen«, erklärte sie. »Die haben so etwas hier? Ich hätte meine Badesachen einpacken sollen. Mist.«

»So, Eri, jetzt ist Schluss mit der Jammerei und du setzt dich zu mir hier aufs Bett und entspannst dich ein wenig«, fiel er ihr ins Wort. Ein ungewohnter Befehlston lag in seiner Stimme, dem sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht widersetzen wollte. Ließ er das erste Mal ihr gegenüber tatsächlich den Prinzen heraushängen?

Als sie sich auf die Matratze gesetzt hatte, setzte er sich hinter sie und begann, ihr die Schultern zu massieren. Es knirschte merklich.

»Die lange Fahrt hat dich mitgenommen«, stellte er fest. »Das verstehe ich, und ich musste nicht einmal selbst steuern. Aber dann noch unsere Bekanntschaft Abigail, die dich immer noch ärgert, ich weiß das, und schließlich das falsch gebuchte Zimmer und die fehlende Badebekleidung – wobei du gerade aus letzterem ein viel zu großes Problem machst, wie ich dich kenne.«

Sie war zugegebenermaßen erschrocken, wie gut er sie mittlerweile kannte. Er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Ja, sie ärgerte sich gerade maßlos über all diese kleinen Dinge, die ihr diesen Tag reichlich versaut hatten.

»Vergiss das alles einfach«, fuhr er fort. »Abigail ist Geschichte und mittlerweile längst über alle Berge, und das mit dem Hotelzimmer ist auch kein Weltuntergang.«

»Vergessen, haha … Au!«, beschwerte sie sich, als er plötzlich besonders derb in ihre Schultermuskulatur gekniffen hatte.

»Wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich entspannst, mache ich das noch mal«, befahl er. Sie hörte jedoch das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraus.

»Seine Hoheit hat gesprochen, da muss ich wohl gehorchen«, ging sie darauf ein, dankbar, dass er versuchte, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Eine Weile knetete er ihr schweigend die Schultern durch. Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Muskeln rasch lockerten und die Anstrengung des Tages ihr die Augen allmählich zudrückten. Fast schon unmerklich lehnte sie sich zurück und kuschelte sich schließlich an seine Brust. Er sagte nichts dazu und legte nach einem kurzen Zögern die Arme um sie. Da war sie jedoch beinahe schon eingeschlafen.

*Tolkien, Der Herr der Ringe, Buch Sechs, Kapitel Vier


	8. Thierna na oge

Sie hatte furchtbar geschlafen. Unangenehme Träume hatten ihren Schlaf unruhig und wenig erholsam gestaltet. Zudem wachte sie am nächsten Morgen auch noch vor ihrer Zeit auf und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Sie gab es schließlich auf, noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu erhaschen.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Legolas tatsächlich auf der anderen Bettseite genächtigt hatte, erinnerte sie sich schlagartig des vorigen Abends. Grundgütiger, wie peinlich! War sie wirklich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, so ganz klassisch kitschig? So langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, welcher furchtbare Regisseur das Drehbuch ihres Lebens geschrieben hatte.

Legolas schien noch zu schlafen und schien sich dabei auch noch auf die äußerste Bettkante zu drängen. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich noch schlief, als sie an das Kapitel der Jagd der drei Jäger dachte. Elben waren da wie in so vielen Dingen anders als Menschen. Sie beschloss dennoch, noch liegenzubleiben und an die Decke zu starren.

Heute würden sie mit der alten Dame reden. Aimee McDuff, hatte Jack gemeint, hieß sie. Die genaue Adresse hatte sie schon wieder vergessen, sich aber einen Zettel auf das Armaturenbrett geklebt. Das Navi würde es schon finden. Zum Tee waren sie also eingeladen, und sie konnte darauf wetten, dass sie auch mit Kuchen und Keksen abgefüllt werden würden. War das nicht immer so bei alten Damen?

Und dann? Sie würden die Frau einweihen müssen, das war Eri klar. So ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken war ihr nicht. Wer würde ihnen schon glauben, wenn sie sagten, dass Legolas wirklich Legolas war? Würde es eine alte Dame?

Aber was war, wenn sie ihnen glaubte? Würde sie ihnen helfen können? Und wenn sie es konnte? Dann wäre das vielleicht der letzte Tag, an dem sie Legolas sehen würde.

Eri erschrak und vermied es, diesen Gedanken weiter zu führen.

Nachdem Legolas schließlich wohl doch erwachte und sie aufgestanden waren, merkte er freilich schnell, dass ihre Laune heute keine besonders gute war. Sie schob es auf ihren schlechten Schlaf, konnte aber nicht überspielen, dass auch die dritte Tasse Kaffee beim Frühstück keine Besserung brachte.

Sie verbrachten den Vormittag damit, die Innenstadt Dublins zu erkunden, ehe sie nach Ardagh aufbrechen mussten, um pünktlich um fünf bei Mrs. McDuff auf der Matte stehen zu können. Legolas stellte mit einiger Freude fest, dass Dublin, wenn auch noch immer eine Hauptstadt, doch in vielerlei Belangen kaum mit London zu vergleichen sei. Er schien immer noch nicht mit modernen menschlichen Städten warm zu werden, aber anscheinend fand er an Dublin wesentlich mehr Freude als an London. Hauptsächlich gab er die Richtung vor und sah sich neugierig nach allen Seiten um, während sie recht desinteressiert nebenher trottete und diesen Tag eigentlich gar nicht erst in Angriff nehmen wollte. Er unternahm einige Versuche, sie wieder aufzumuntern, ließ aber schließlich davon ab, als er meist nur gegrummelte Antworten erhielt.

Gegen drei gingen sie wieder zum Hotel zurück, um nach Ardagh aufzubrechen. Die Autofahrt verlief größtenteils schweigsam, während Eri gelangweilt durch verschiedene irische Radiosender schaltete und doch nichts fand, das sie ansprach. Eines ihrer Hörbücher wollte sie ebenso wenig anschalten, obwohl sich Legolas am Vortag so begeistert gezeigt hatte von Christopher Lees Lesung der Geschichte der Kinder Húrins. Er hatte angemerkt, dass Lee eine hervorragende Wahl für Saruman gewesen sei, da er ihn ausgesprochen gut getroffen hatte, und hatte sich erstaunt gezeigt, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass Lee einmal Tolkien persönlich getroffen habe, wobei dieser gemeint hatte, dass Lee einen sehr guten Gandalf darstellen würde. So recht hatte Legolas das nicht glauben wollen, aber Eri fand, das Tolkien mit seiner Einschätzung ebenso recht hatte, wie auch die Wahl Lees als Saruman passend gewesen war.

Ardagh fanden sie dank des Navis problemlos, als es sie jedoch zum Haus von Mrs. McDuff lotsen sollte, wurde es problematisch. Anscheinend kannte das Navi die Straße nicht und auch Google Maps brachte ausnahmsweise keine Erleuchtung. Als sie bereits wortwörtlich fünfmal mit der Kirche ums Dorf gefahren waren, beschloss Legolas, dass es an der Zeit war, jemanden nach dem Weg zu fragen.

»Normalerweise heißt es immer, dass Männer nie nach dem Weg fragen«, sagte Eri.

Sie hielten am Wegesrand und fragten jemanden, der nach einem Einheimischen aussah. Danach hatten sie zumindest eine ungefähre Ahnung, wohin sie fahren mussten.

»Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein«, grummelte Eri. »Dieses Nest ist der Inbegriff von Kuhkaff. Was sagt Wikipedia? Tausend Einwohner? Sechshundert davon sind Kühe und Katzen, darauf wette ich.«

Mit etwas Verspätung fanden sie jedoch tatsächlich Aimee McDuffs kleines beschauliches Haus, das wie alle Häuser in diesem Ort aussah, als sei es bei der Erstbesiedlung Irlands erbaut worden und seitdem in Familienbesitz. Eri stellte wieder einmal fest, dass sie absolut keinen Sinn für so ein ruhiges, beschauliches und vor allem traditionelles Landleben hatte, und dafür musste sie noch nicht einmal aus dem Auto gestiegen sein.

Eri konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie nervös war, als sie die Türklingel betätigte. Zumindest schien es Legolas genauso zu gehen. Immerhin hatte er die Aussicht, dass er bald wieder in seiner Heimat sein könnte und dieses ungewöhnliche Abenteuer sein Ende fand.

Man hörte Töpfe klappern. Jemand rief etwas in einer Sprache, von der Eri annahm, dass es Irisch war. Dann waren Schritte zu hören und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Eine kleine, ältere Dame, die mit Sicherheit die Achtzig bereits erreicht hatte, öffnete ihnen. Sie trug eine Kochschürze mit Blümchenmuster und auf dem Kopf ein Haarnetz, das ihre grauen, lockigen Haare bändigte. Auf der Nase saß eine dicke Hornbrille. Sie musterte die beiden Fremden von oben bis unten und schien sie zunächst nicht einordnen zu können.

»Guten Tag, Mrs. McDuff«, begrüßte Eri sie. »Tut mir leid, dass wir ein wenig zu spät sind, aber das Navi hat Ihre Adresse nicht gefunden. Mein Freund Jack hat bereits mit Ihnen gesprochen und Sie hatten uns heute zum Tee eingeladen.«

»Der Akzent ist Britisch«, bemerkte Mrs. McDuff mit einem ihrerseits starken irischen Akzent. »Ah! Dann erinnere ich mich!« Ihr Blick blieb an Legolas hängen. Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen größer und größer. »Na, das verändert alles! Aber kommen Sie erst einmal herein. Ich bin ja hocherfreut, dass ich sogar Besuch aus dem Ausland bekomme. Und das auf meine alten Tage. Der Tee ist schon warm, aber der Kuchen ist noch im Ofen. Apfelstrudel mit Äpfeln aus meinem Garten, das Rezept ist von meiner Mutter.«

Legolas warf Eri einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte Mrs. McDuff in das Haus. Sie traten ihre Schuhe an der Fußmatte ab und nahmen die Hauspantoffeln entgegen, die Mrs. McDuff ihnen reichte. Offenbar waren es selbstgestrickte Exemplare.

»Ist ein bisschen fußkalt«, sagte die alte Dame. »So was Neumodisches wie Fußbodenheizung habe ich in diesem alten Haus nicht, müssen Sie wissen, und Teppich ist auch nicht überall verlegt. Kommen Sie mit ins Wohnzimmer und fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause. Ich bringe gleich den Tee.«

Eri wollte schon protestieren, dass die alte Dame sich nicht solche Mühen für sie machen brauchte, aber jedes Widerwort wurde im Keim erstickt. Sie gaben sich geschlagen und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. Eine alte Schrankwand aus dunklem Holz dominierte das Zimmer, in deren zahlreichen Regalen Elfenfigürchen in verschiedensten Ausführungen saßen. Dazwischen standen zahlreiche Märchenbücher. Auch einen steinzeitlichen Röhrenfernseher konnte Eri ausmachen, dessen Bilddiagonale sicher nicht viel mehr betrug als die ihres Notebooks.

Kurz darauf kam auch schon Mrs. McDuff wieder und trug ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und mehreren Tassen herein. Sie stellte die Tassen vor ihnen auf den Tisch und schenke ihnen Tee ein. Schließlich ließ sie sich mit einem Seufzer schwer in den Sessel sinken.

»Earl Grey«, sagte sie. »Eigentlich nicht mein Teegeschmack, aber Sie sind ja Engländerin. Nun ja, ich bin Aimee McDuff, aber Sie können ruhig Aimee sagen, Liebes. Ihr Freund Jack hat mir schon ein bisschen von Ihnen und Ihrem Anliegen erzählt, Mrs. O'Kelly.« Dann wandte sie sich Legolas zu. »Aber bei Ihnen bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass Sie nicht wirklich Mike heißen und Sie eigentlich ein anderes Anliegen haben, als der junge Herr mir am Telefon sagte.«

Legolas blinzelte verwirrt und sah hilfesuchend zu Eri. Diese war davon jedoch genauso überrumpelt.

Mrs. McDuff lachte in sich hinein. »Nun tun Sie nicht so, Liebes«, sagte sie freundlich. »Ich erkenne jemanden vom Stillen Volk, wenn er vor mir steht. Ich hab mich mein ganzes Leben lang mit denen beschäftigt. Abends eine Schale mit frischer Milch auf die Fensterbank stellen, zur Erntezeit ein Laib Brot auf dem Feld lassen und all das. Die Leute denken immer, ich sei eine schrullige Alte, aber die haben halt keine Ahnung.«

»Dann freut es mich, mich Ihnen als Legolas Thranduilion vorzustellen«, ergriff nun Legolas das Wort.

»Ach du liebes bisschen!«, rief Mrs. McDuff aus und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. »Dann haben Sie ein ordentliches Problem.«

»Könnte man so sagen«, stimmte er ihr zu.

»Wir sind dem auf eigene Faust noch nicht so wirklich auf die Spur gekommen und hoffen, dass Sie uns da weiterhelfen können«, sagte Eri. Jetzt konnten sie ja eh mit offenen Karten spielen, auch wenn es sie überrascht hatte, dass die alte Dame sofort erkannt hatte, wen sie vor sich hatte. »Legolas würde aus offensichtlichen Gründen gern wieder zurück in seine Heimat.«

»Ich glaube, da kann ich helfen«, sagte Mrs. McDuff. »Aber erst einmal gibt es Kuchen und dann erzählen Sie mir alles von Anfang an. Die Details sind wichtig.«

Aimee MyDuff verbot es ihnen, ihr dabei zu helfen, den Kuchen aus dem Ofen zu holen und ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Dann verschwand sie in der Küche. Sie hörten es erneut klappern. In der Zwischenzeit kam eine Katze aus einem der anderen Zimmer geschlichen, strich ihnen erst um die Beine und ließ sich dann auf Legolas' Schoß nieder, um sich schnurrend streicheln zu lassen. Als Eri die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, erhob sich die Katze, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und machte damit deutlich, dass sie nur von Legolas gestreichelt werden wollte. Eri war tödlich beleidigt.

»Die Katze mag dich mehr als mich, das ist unfair«, beschwerte sie sich, musste aber über das Tier grinsen.

»Ganz eindeutig«, stimmte er ihr zu. »Aber sag, Eri, was denkst du?«

»Keine Ahnung, was soll ich denn denken?«, erwiderte sie. »Sie wirkt nett und als einzige hat sie von Anfang an, ehe wir auch nur ein Wort gesagt haben, erkannt, dass du ein Elb bist. Und kennen tut sie dich auch. Gut, spätestens seit Jacksons Verfilmung kennen die meisten deinen Namen. Ich finde, das könnte eine gute Grundlage sein, um weiterzukommen.«

Inzwischen war der Kuchen fertig und Mrs. McDuff trug ein weiteres Tablett mit dem Kuchen herein. Schnell waren Teller und Kuchengabeln verteilt und jeder von ihnen hatte ein ordentliches Stück Kuchen auf dem Teller.

»Mit oder ohne Sahne?«, fragte Mrs. McDuff, die Frage war allerdings anscheinend nur rhetorischer Natur, denn sie hatten sogleich einen ordentlichen Schwung Sahne auf ihren Tellern.

Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte, und ihre Gäste ihr versichert hatten, dass der Apfelstrudel hervorragend schmecken würde, sagte sie: »Wenigstens dazu taugen die Äpfel was. Der Baum trägt nur kleine, wurmstichige, saure Äpfel, die aber in Massen. Aber jetzt erzählen Sie einmal. Von Anfang an. Und nicht vergessen: Die Details sind wichtig.«

Also erzählte Legolas, was das Letzte war, woran er sich in Mittelerde erinnerte, und was sie seitdem in London herausgefunden hatten. Aimee McDuff hörte aufmerksam zu und machte keinerlei Anstalten, zu zeigen, dass sie all das für ausgemachten Humbug hielt. Offenbar glaubte sie ihnen wirklich jedes Wort, worüber Eri ausgesprochen froh war. Eine Sorge weniger.

Als Legolas endete, nickte Mrs. McDuff nur und schwieg eine ganze Weile, während sie sich das Gehörte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Legolas wartete mit sichtbar wachsender Sorge auf ihre Antwort. Seit er bei Eri war, hatte er nie Anzeichen besonders großer Hast gezeigt (zumindest nicht das, was Menschen als Hast bezeichnen würden), aber nun, da seine Rückkehr in die Heimat zum Greifen nahe schien, wurde er anscheinend doch nervös.

»Das ist etwas, von dem ich noch nie gehört habe«, sagte Mrs. McDuff schließlich. Als Legolas schon niedergeschlagen die Schultern hängen ließ, fügte sie an: »Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie wir das wieder hinbekommen. Sie sollten zunächst wissen, wie das mit den Elfen heutzutage ist. Noch einen Tee?«

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schenkte sie Eri und Legolas nach und packte ihnen gleich noch ein Stück vom Apfelstrudel auf den Teller. Eri sah sich schon zurück ins Auto rollen.

»Nicht alle Ihres Volkes sind damals in den Westen gesegelt, Legolas«, fuhr Mrs. McDuff fort. »Das liegt natürlich noch in Ihrer Zukunft, wenn man so will. Aber es gab einige, die blieben. Allerdings veränderten sie sich im Laufe der Jahre, sie schwanden sozusagen und wurden für die Menschen zu Gestalten aus Märchen und Sagen.« Sie deutete auf ihre Büchersammlung. »Das sind unsere Zeugnisse von ihnen. Vieles davon ist ausgemachter Blödsinn, nette Geschichten für Kinder, die sich abergläubische Leute und solche mit zu viel Phantasie ausdachten. Aber wenn man nur genau genug hinschaut, erkennt man die Wahrheit darin.«

»Also gibt es noch Elben, die mir helfen können.« Legolas war ganz aufgeregt.

»Ja, wenn man weiß, wo man sie suchen muss«, sagte Mrs. McDuff. »Aber womöglich erkennen Sie sie nicht als Angehörige Ihres Volkes. Wie gesagt, sie haben sich verändert. Wir Menschen haben uns diese Welt untertan gemacht und für magische Wesen ist in ihr kein Platz mehr. Das hat sie verändert, noch wilder gemacht, als sie es früher schon gewesen waren. Das mit dem Schabernack und den bösen Geistern in den ganzen Märchen kommt nicht von ungefähr. Aber wenn man ihnen ein bisschen was vom eigenen Tisch übrig lässt, sind sie netter. Nicht mal das macht heute mehr wer. Aber sich wundern, wenn die Socken in der Waschmaschine verschwinden. So ein Blödsinn!

Ich glaube, für alles Weitere sollten Sie noch etwas wissen. Dass Sie hier gelandet sind, am denkbar unpassendsten Ort, hat einen Grund.«

Legolas warf Eri einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Als wollte er ihr sagen, dass er es ihr ja gesagt habe. »Das haben wir uns auch gefragt: Warum mir das passiert ist«, sagte er. »Wissen Sie etwas dazu?«

»Wissen kann ich es nicht, ich bin nur eine alte Frau«, sagte sie. »Aber ich weiß dafür sehr viel anderes und daher kann ich eine Vermutung anstellen, von der ich sehr sicher bin, dass sie zutrifft. Allerdings wird es Ihnen nicht gefallen. In Ihrer Heimat sind Sie gestorben.«

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der man nur das Schnurren der Katze und das leise Ticken der Standuhr in der Ecke hörte.

»Tot?«, hauchte Legolas atemlos.

»Aber … das kann nicht sein!«, protestierte Eri. »Er sitzt doch hier neben mir und ist ganz echt und nicht irgendein Geist oder so!« Demonstrativ bohrte sie ihm einen Finger in die Seite. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht stimmen! Wie konnte es einen Rückweg für ihn geben, wenn er gestorben war?

»Sie haben doch Tolkien gelesen, oder?«, wandte sich Mrs. McDuff an sie. »Dann wissen Sie doch, dass der Geist der Elben nach ihrem irdischen Ableben nach Mandos einkehrt. Sie können wiedergeboren werden und dabei einen neuen Körper erhalten.«

Legolas schien erstaunlich schnell seine Fassung widergefunden zu haben. »Ich denke, ich weiß, worauf Sie hinaus wollen«, sagte er. »Meine Wunde, die ich im Kampf erhielt, war also tödlich, mein Wunsch nach Hilfe für meine Heimat auch nach dem Ringkrieg jedoch so stark, dass meine _fae_ nicht ihren Weg nach Mandos fand und sich hierher verirrte.«

»Wo Sie die Hilfe erhielten und erhalten, die Sie brauchen, um wieder zurück zu finden«, endete Mrs. McDuff. »Genau. Míriel wollte nicht in ihre irdische Hülle zurück, nachdem sie an Feanor vergangen war, aber Sie haben zum einen nicht so ein Kind zur Welt gebracht und zweitens wollen Sie ja wieder zurück, um Ihre zweite Chance auf dieser Welt wahrzunehmen. Und Sie wären nicht hier gelandet, wenn Sie nicht eine zweite Chance bekommen sollten.«

»Ich kann nicht ganz folgen«, sagte Eri verwirrt. Das ging ihr alles zu schnell.

»Der Körper ist nur eine Hülle für uns Elben«, erklärte Legolas ihr. »Das, was uns eigentlich ausmacht, ist unsere _fae_ , unsere Seele, würdest du vielleicht sagen. Der Körper kann vergehen, die Seele nicht. Sie ist unsterblich. Werden unsere irdischen Körper zerstört, kehren wir nach Mandos ein und können nach einer Zeit einen neuen Körper erhalten. Das ist vor allem in Mittelerde selten, kann jedoch vorkommen. Erinnere dich an das, was du über Herrn Glorfindel gelesen hast.«

»Also stürzt du dich die nächstbeste Klippe runter und das war's?«, fragte sie, immer noch verwirrt.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach sein wird«, sagte er. »Dass meine _fae_ sich überhaupt in diese Zeit verirrte, kann ich mir nur damit erklären, dass auch sie im Kampf eine Wunde erlitt, die erst geheilt werden musste und das nur hier möglich war.«

»Und? Ist sie geheilt?«

Er lächelte. »Ja, ich glaube schon.«

»Okay …« Eri konnte sich das alles noch immer nicht so recht vorstellen, aber Legolas schien sich da recht sicher zu sein, und das war es, worauf es ankam.

»Mit der Klippe wird uns nicht geholfen sein«, bestätigte nun auch Mrs. McDuff. »Aber ich weiß, wo man die Elfen findet, und wie es der Zufall will, ist ganz in der Nähe auch ein Elfenhügel, eine ihrer Heimstätten. Haben Sie schon einmal von _Brí Léith_ gehört? Sie nennen so etwas _síd_ , was einfach nur Heimat bedeutet. Dort findet sich ein Übergang nach Thierna na oge, in die Anderwelt, und dort sollten Sie auch wieder zurück in Ihre Heimat finden.«

»Können wir heute noch dorthin aufbrechen?«, fragte Legolas, und die Hoffnung, bald wieder zu Hause zu sein, schien ihn regelrecht zum Erstrahlen zu bringen.

»Sicher, es ist nicht weit«, sagte Mrs. McDuff. »Mrs. O'Kelly, Sie haben doch so ein schickes Auto. Wären Sie so gütig, uns zu fahren, wenn ich Ihnen den Weg weise? Ich bin nicht mehr gut zu Fuß, vor allem nicht, wenn's durchs Feld geht.«

Eri sah ihren Bentley schon über und über mit Dreck besudelt, aber dennoch nickte sie ohne zu zögern. Legolas' Freude darüber, bald wieder in der Heimat zu sein, war ansteckend. Vorbei war ihre schlechte Laune vom Vormittag.

Sie kamen natürlich nicht los, ohne vorher noch eine Tasse Tee zu trinken und noch etwas von Mrs. McDuffs Apfelstrudel zu essen.

»Sie haben einen guten irischen Namen«, sagte diese währenddessen zu Eri. »Sie haben irische Vorfahren, nicht wahr?«

Eri nickte. »Ich bin nach meiner Großmutter benannt, da ich die erste (und einzige) Tochter bin«, sagte sie.

»Ganz nach der Tradition also«, stellte Mrs. McDuff fest. »Gut. Von der alten Heimat kommt man eben nicht los. Und der Vorname passt ja auch. Wissen Sie, in meiner Familie sagen wir, dass wir nach MacDuff benannt sind. Sie wissen schon, Shakespeare. Fast glaube ich, das Schicksal hat uns alle drei zusammengeführt.« Sie lachte auf.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie schließlich losfuhren, um Brí Léith zu suchen. Eri war nicht ganz wohl dabei, ihren Bentley bei Dunkelheit durch irgendwelche Felder zu fahren, aber Mrs. McDuff meinte, dass das die beste Zeit sei.

»Und auch noch nebliger Herbst! Das lieben sie besonders!«, betonte sie extra noch einmal.

Legolas wirkte gespannt wie ein Bogen und erinnerte Eri beinahe an einen Panther im Käfig, jederzeit zum Sprunge bereit. Er schien äußerst begierig darauf, seine Chance wahrzunehmen, und sie hoffte so sehr für ihn, dass es ihnen glücken würde. Weiter als bis hierhin verbot sie sich jedoch zu denken.

Sie fuhr langsam durch die Dämmerung und schließlich die Nacht und folgte Mrs. McDuffs Richtungsanweisungen. Irgendwann sagte die alte Dame, dass sie das Auto auf einem Feldweg abstellen könne, den Rest könnten sie laufen, da es nicht mehr weit sei.

»Aber nehmen Sie am besten nichts aus dieser Welt mit«, sagte sie zu Legolas. »Sie haben doch Ihre Kleidung aus der Heimat mit, oder?«

Legolas nickte und zog sich rasch hinter dem Auto um. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam im Dunkeln über ein Feld. Legolas reichte Mrs. McDuff einen Arm, damit sie nicht stolperte, und Eri hatte ihr Handy gezückt und das Kameralicht angeschaltet, um im Dunkeln etwas zu sehen. Schemenhaft konnte sie irgendwo vor sich eine Erhebung auf dem Feld ausmachen.

»Der Bauer fährt drumrum und schimpft immer wie ein Rohrspatz«, sagte Mrs. McDuff. »Sei immerhin sein Grund und Boden, sagt er. Aber auch er hat es noch nicht gewagt, den Hügel einzuebnen. Sein Glück, sonst bekäme er gewaltigen Ärger, nicht nur von mir!«

Eri bemerkte mittlerweile, dass Nebel aufgezogen war, obwohl er vor einigen Minuten noch nicht da gewesen war.

»Ich singe jetzt ein altes Lied«, sagte Mrs. McDuff. »Das sollte das stille Volk rufen. Musik mochten sie schon immer.«

Sie stimmte eine einfache Melodie an und wiederholte eine Reihe von simplen Wörtern. Eri war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob man es wirklich ein Lied nennen konnte: »Da Luna, da Mort, da Luna, da Mort, da Luna, da Mort augus da Cadine.«

Sie bemerkte, wie Legolas ihre Hand ergriff und die alte Frau fest im Blick behielt. Was er wohl gerade dachte? Eri jedenfalls konnte sich einer gewissen Skepsis nicht erwehren, nachdem sie sich zuvor so hatte mitreißen lassen mit seiner Begeisterung über eine Aussicht auf seine baldige Rückkehr. Sie drückte seine Hand und lächelte im aufmunternd zu. Aber sollte sie ihn überhaupt ermuntern? Was, wenn das alles hier doch nur eine alberne Farce war?

Der Nebel wurde dichter. Und dann, ganz zu Eris maßlosem Erstaunen, hörte sie das zarte Klingeln kleiner Glöckchen, und es war, als sei es nicht ganz von dieser Welt. Wie Legolas.

» _Ai! Na vedui!_ «, rief er freudig aus und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

»Das war einfacher als jemals zuvor«, stellte Mrs. McDuff fest und rieb sich das Kinn. »Sie müssen Sie bemerkt haben. Schnell, gehen Sie in den Nebel, dann werden Sie den Weg in Ihre Heimat finden.«

Legolas wandte sich an Eri und ergriff nun auch ihre andere Hand. »Das scheint der Moment unseres Abschiedes zu sein«, sagte er. »Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Und richte bitte auch Jack meinen tiefsten Dank ans. Ohne euch beide stünde ich jetzt nicht hier.«

Eri konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Vorbei die Freude, Abschiedsschmerz flammte in ihrer Brust auf. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie gehofft, dass dieser Moment noch etwas auf sich warten ließ und nicht nur mit etwas Nebel und einem komischen Lied erledigt war.

»Schreib mir 'ne Postkarte aus Valinor, ja?«, schniefte sie. »War toll mit dir. Aber ich versteh' schon, dass du gehen musst. Auch wenn ich dich vermissen werden.«

»Eri …«, sagte er so unglaublich sanft, dass etwas in ihr zerbrach und sie schluchzend die Arme um seine Brust schlang. Sanft hob ihr er ihr Kinn mit einem Finger an und beugte sich zu ihr herab. Sie dachte, dass er sie auf ihr Haar küssen wollte, doch stattdessen fand sie sich in einem Kuss wieder, zarte Elbenlippen auf ihren.

»Aus uns beiden wäre nichts geworden, das wäre nicht gut gegangen«, wisperte er an ihrem Ohr. »Kehre zu Jack zurück, ihr beide gehört zusammen. Ich muss nun gehen. Aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Niemals.«

Dann war er verschwunden.

Eri knautschte weinend ihren Blazer und machte sich nichts daraus, dass sie am nächsten Tag hässliche Falten haben würden.

»Ich werd' dich auch nicht vergessen, Legolas …«

* * *

Ai! Na vedui! – Ah! Zuletzt!, Sindarin


	9. Epilog: Heimat

» _Where?_ _Mas?_ «

Blinzelnd schlug Legolas die Augen auf und war zunächst verwirrt, wo er sich befand.

» _Ion nín?_ «, hörte er jemanden atemlos fragen.

Er wandte leicht den Kopf und blickte in die blauen Augen seines Vaters. Erst da realisierte er, dass er in seinem Bett daheim im Eryn Lasgalen lag. Thranduil saß an seinem Bett und wirkte, als hätte er diesen Stuhl seit Wochen nicht verlassen. Von den verweinten Augen gar nicht zu reden.

» _Ion nín! Cuiag!_ « Mit einem Ausruf der Freude schlang er seine Arme um Legolas und weinte Freudentränen. »Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du wirklich nach Mandos gegangen wärest«, wisperte er und bedeckte das Haar seines Sohnes mit tausend Küssen.

Legolas erwiderte die Umarmung ebenso glücklich. Er war wieder daheim. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft!

In dem Moment flog die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer krachend auf. »Legolas! Junge!«, polterte die allzu bekannte Stimme Gimlis. »Ich fasse es nicht!«

Er eilte an die andere Seite des Bettes, ergriff Legolas' Hand und tätschelte diese, als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, dass Legolas wirklich vor ihm saß und nicht bloß ein Geist war.

»Dein Bart ist ja ganz zerzaust, Freund Gimli«, neckte Legolas.

»Hmpf!«, machte dieser. »Du hättest dir auch die Haare gerauft, wenn du nur mal ein paar Orks mit deinem Freund jagen willst und dieser plötzlich scheintot daliegt. Sag, wie ist das nur möglich, dass du jetzt wieder unter uns weilst? Ich hielt dich für tot! Obwohl dein Vater die ganze Zeit eisern das Gegenteil behauptet hat.«

Legolas lächelte und erinnerte sich an all die schönen Momente mit Eri. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte.«

* * *

Mas? – Wo?, Sindarin

Ion nín? – Mein Sohn?, Sindarin

Ion nín! Cuiag! – Mein Sohn! Du lebst!, Sindarin

* * *

An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an Lilisni für die Kommentare. Habe mich sehr gefreut! An alle anderen: Über eure Kommentare freue ich mich aber auch ;)


End file.
